Enséñame a amar
by nekatenoh396
Summary: La profesora Haruka Tenoh jamas a amado a una persona con pasión su vida era tan pacifica asta que su amigo le dice que una chica ira a vivir a su departamento y ¿que pasar si esa pequeña intrusa se mete muy adentro de su corazón? sera ¿que esa pequeña la enseñara a amar? No se la pierdan por fa no sean duros acabo de iniciar con esto
1. Capítulo 1

-Ya llegue Haruka!-llamo un chico cabello negro oji azul  
-que paso seiya porque esa sonrisa?-pregunto la rubia oji verde  
-es que aquien en no sabes quien me llamo?-  
-Mío?-dijo levantando una ceja  
-si- dijo con una sonrisa - Que? NO! me llamo mi hermana-  
-ah y que paso con ella ?-sabia qué su amigo esperaba la llamada de su hermana desde hace un mes  
-viene a vivir con nosotros!-le dijo con una sonrisa mas amplea  
-encerio que bien por fin una chica con quien platicar!-dijo animada  
-voy a ir al al aeropuerto bienes con migo o te quedas a arreglar la casa?-pregunto  
-am-vio todo lo que tenían camisas tiradas, zapatos por donde quiera,botellas de vodka vacías, baraja exparsida, unas prendas de mujer intimas que no eran de ella si no de unas chicas que seiya llevo ayer y que los dos disfrutaron -creo que mejor me quedo a arreglar no creo que ah tu hermana le guste el desorden-  
-si ah otra noticia ella se quedara en tu habitación no hay problema verdad?-pregunto temeroso  
-no, después de todo es también tuyo el departamento-alzo los hombros-bien ahora vete a arreglar y vas por tu hermana-dijo mientras caminaba a la cocina  
-bien por eso te quiero-se fue a su habitación  
Dos horas después en el elevador  
-y en mi campamento conocí a Haruka de la que te mande la foto-dijo con una sonrisa  
-hay seiya y dices que vive donde tu?-preguntó curiosa  
-si-movió la cabeza en afirmación -bien y ahora la conocerás en persona-bajaron de el elevador  
-espera es el penhaus?-  
-sip y porfa saca las llaves de mi bolsillo-  
-bien-  
Mientras tanto en el apartamento  
"bueno ok ya esta todo listo la cena esta en la estufa ya esta arreglado ahora solo falta que me de un baño"pensaba  
horas antes  
"por dios por donde empiezo?"pensaba la rubia mientras se rascaba la cabeza "ah ya se por donde"se metió a su habitación y empezó a quitar unos cuantos posters de carros motos,después ordeno sus cajones,luego se fue a la sala y recogió todo luego lo echo a la basura por suerte el carro de basura estaba por llegar, hizo la comida y limpio un poco la casa ordeno sus libros y se metió a bañar  
-y asi empeze a trabajar en el mugen junto con haru y tus tíos Yaten y Taiki-entraron a la casa y olían las comida en la estufa -ya llegue haru!-  
-que bueno-dijo saliendo con una tualla que enredaba sus cuerpo y otra en su cabeza -bien tengo que ir a ponerme mi ropa no tardo-se metió al cuarto pues sintió la mirada de la hermana de su amigo cuando salió vestía una playera negra manga larga,unos pantalones negros de vestir y una corbata roja,ese vestuario resaltaba sus rubios cabellos húmedos y muy a perfumada cuando salió sonrio ante la mirada de la chica -bien ahora si-dijo en susurro y se acerco asta la chica  
-hola soy Michiru tengo 17 un placer-le saludo con una sonrisa y le extendió la mano  
La rubia la miro a los ojos tomando su mano y besarla -Haruka Tenoh 23 y el placer es todo mío-dijo sin soltar la mano de la chica de forma galante  
-bien ya que están presentados que te párese si llevas a mi hermana a conocer la casa mientras yo pongo la mesa y me doy un baño?-dijo Seiya con una sonrisabb  
-etto hai vamos Michiru-san-tomo las maletas de la chica y la llevo asta el cuarto ya dentro -mira este sera tu cama y estos tus cajones, a qui esta el armario, este es la estancia donde puedes ver los atardeceres ven-la tomo de la mano y la guió asta la terraza -como veras este condominio es bastante grande y mas este penhaus asi que este es el lugar más bonito del apartamento- le dijo con una sonrisa  
-es muy bonita la vista-dijo Michiru que no separaba su vista de la rubia  
-verdad vamos a dentro-la tomo de la mano y la dirigió de nuevo a la alcoba y como casi se tropieza la aguamarina haruka solo atina a acercarla mas asta ella la toma de la cintura y la oji azul automáticamente pone sus manos al rededor de la rubia se quedan viendo directamente a los ojos Haruka confundida y Michiru sensual decide acercar los rostros  
-chicas bajen a cenar ya está listo-dijo seiya desde la planta de abajo poniendo la mesa  
-si-se separa la rubia de la chica y se va de la habitación sin decir nada  
"diablos creo que intentar besarla no sera buena manera de conquistarla"pensó con una sonrisa lesiva la ninfa  
en la cena Michiru no le quitaba la mirada a Haruka y la rubia no le quitaba la mirada a su plato pues sabia que la chica la veía por eso se incomodaba demasiado y Seiya solo veía a su hermana sabia perfectamente lo que trataba pero eso si no el no quería que haruka quedara lastimada otra vez aunque también sabia que su hermana no le lastimaría por eso decidió dejarlas que se conozcan  
-bien gracias por la cena te quedo rica haru ah lo olvidaba tenemos junta con el director Chiva y Yaten y Taiki quieren que pasemos por ellos que dices?-  
-claro a que hora?-dijo apuntando con el tenedor asi Michiru  
-a las seis de la mañana oye otra cosa la junta durará como dos horas máximo tres puedes llevar a mi hermanita a conocer la ciudad?-  
"por que no la llevas tu seiya tu hermana es wou y me la dejas a mi eres un bastardo"pensó la rubia -claro por que no-dijo levantando los hombros  
-bien asta mañana hime-chan-le dio un beso en la mejilla y se acerco a haruka-asta mañana haru-le dio un beso pero de cuando a ca seiya le daba un beso -no tenemos junta solo tenemos que ir a firmar unas cosas y quiero la casa para mi vendrá Mio-san-le dijo en susurro y subió las escaleras  
Haruka solo se quedo a lavar los trastes y arreglar la mesa Michiru la veía cada cosa que hacia con una sonrisa fue bajando asta su espalda o que fornida pensó luego a sus caderas de hay hubo un lugar que no dejo de verle a la rubia asta qué la rubia se sentó de nuevo en la mesa y empezó a leer un libro  
-siempre estas observando a las personas?-pregunto luego de cerrar su libro solo pudo leer 1/4 de el pues no dejaba de sentir la mirada ya habían pasado dos horas después de sentarse y solo no podía leer  
-solo a las que me atraen y son guapas-dijo con una sonrisa lesiva se fue acercando a la chica  
-ah-iba a tomar su libro pero la chica tomo su mano  
-dime algo alguna vez te an atraído las chicas?-  
-este am si claro digo mi apariencia lo dice todo no crees oye que te párese si tu y yo pasamos el dia es sábado asi que no as de tener planes que dices pasar todo el día con la gran haruka Tenoh?-dijo con una sonrisa "espero no piense mal si no veremos que pasa mañana"pensó un poco preocupada  
-claro porque no ahora podemos ir a dormir fue un día cansado-pero no dejo que la rubia le respondiera pues con la no que la tenia la jalo y se la llevo asta el cuarto donde Haruka paso por su pijama -espera a donde vas?somos chicas porque te cambias en el baño no tenemos nada que esconder o si?-dijo cerrándole el pasó  
-yo lo siento-se abrió paso y fue al baño cuando regreso vio a Michiru escribiendo -que escribes -  
-am pues nada importante solo una carta pero ah que sueño-dijo mientras se levantaba y echaba la carta a su maleta saco su camisón y se quito la ropa ante la mirada de la rubia se lo puso y quito su bra  
-eso te dejaban poner en el colegió?-dijo incrédula  
-no te gusta? Y bueno la verdad me lo regalo una amiga lo siento pero me gusta dormir con ropa ligera-  
-bien como sea asta mañana-le dio un beso el la mejilla y se acostó rápidamente en la cama


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2:  
Ye es de mañana y haruka no pudo dormir al imaginarse a esa chica con el camisón asi que en cuanto eran las cinco de la mañana salió a la habitación de ejercicios  
"se veía tan bien"pensaba"pero yo no agrr tengo que dejar de pensar en ella"volvía a sus ejercicios asta que era las cinco y media se metió a la ducha y se arreglo fue a ver a la chica y la vio dormir -pequeña hey pequeña-la movió asta que ella le abrió un ojo y lo cerro entonces le dejo un recado y se fue con Seiya  
Ocho de la mañana y Michiru apenas despertaba cuando vio un sobre lo abrió y vio que era de la rubia -"Michiru se que prometí TODO el día contigo pero necesito ir a firmar unos asuntos no tardaré lo prometo serán una hora o dos pero llegare antes de las diez asi que mientras arreglaré y nos vemos al rato pequeña"- acabo de leer la carta con una sonrisa después de que callo en cuenta se fue al baño y se ducho luego se arreglo con un lingo vestido color pastel de verano y una diadema con sus sandalias blancas  
-ya llegué!-dijo la rubia abriendo la puerta del apartamento cuando sintió que alguien se le colgó del cuello  
-hola haru-le dio un beso en la mejilla-te extrañe mucho-dijo Michiru con una sonrisa  
-hola princesa solo me doy un rápido baño y nos vamos ok?-  
-si guapo-le dijo dándole un beso en los labios  
-no eso esta mal yo soy mayor que...-pero la jovencita desesperada le dio otro beso al principio la rubia no lo respondió pero después lo correspondió asta que TOC,TOC,TOC,TOC!sono la puerta la rubia paro el beso y quedo paralizada en cambio la aguamarina solo sonrio y fue a ver quien era -¿en que le puedo servir?- le dijo a una chica alta cabello rubio -¿esta Haruka?- la chica la vio de arriba a abajo -si ahora viene- sin dejar responder a la chica cerro la puerta-te buscan haruka- -¿quien?- -una chica rubia de chongos- la rubia sonrio cosa que no paso desapercibida por Michiru -cabeza de bombón- le abrió la puerta y la chica rubia se le lanzó enzima a Haruka -Jajaja cabeza de bombón ¿como estas?- dijo haruka a un en el piso abrazando a la rubia -bien haru- la apretó mas fuerte y le dio un beso en la mejilla, rato después la rubia con chonguitos se paro y ayudo a la oji verde - y ¿que te trae por aqui?- la chica se vio de arriba a abajo -pues los pies- dijo como si fuera obvio -no me refería a eso...digo que que asunto te trae aqui a este humilde departamento?- dijo la rubia sonriendo -es que vengo a ver a seiya y a ti- le dio otro beso -no esta seiya bombón y...- pero una tercera persona hablo por Haruka - y nosotras estamos por salír asi que por favor - apunto con su mano la puerta -esta bien me voy haru cuídate y luego paso- le dio otro beso, no deberías aver dicho eso NO con ella- dijo enojada - porque?...¿acaso te gusta?- dijo incrédula -NO- la aguamarina la vio y dijo con un tono molesto -entonces?- la rubia del mismo tomo contesto -ES MI MEJOR AMIGA NIÑITA- la dejo y marco el número de seiya -NO ME IMPORTA LO QUE TENGAS QUE HACER O DEJES NO SALDRÉ CON TU HERMANA Y LLEGARE TARDE MUY TARDE A LA CASA - sin mas corto suspiro frustrada y se metió al baño cuando huno salido estaba vestida con una camisa a cuadros rojos y unos pantalones negros se peino y salió de la habitación vio a la chica y la tomo de la muñeca -VAMONOS- se puso sus zapatos y salió con ella. Tal vez el destino la forma en que pensaba de esa chica o porque fue una mañana pesada no la podría dejar sola no podía estar enojada por ella; Y mas de mil veces se Pregunta ¿que me pasa con ella? A pesar de que apenas convive con ella, simplemente hay algo en esa chica de nombre Michiru que la vuelve loca ¿pero que?


	3. Chapter 3

Primero que nada los personajes no son míos aunque yo quisiera,son de la gran Naoko Takeuchi. Y segundo doy gracias a los que sigue la historia n.n sin mas por el momento les dejo que disfruten su lectura...

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que se conocieron y haruka seguía pensando en que le pasaba con esa niña que la envolvía al pecado de tenerla con deseos entre sus brazos despertar cada mañana y oler su aroma a rosas que desprendía; estaba claro para ella que lo que sentía por Michiru era solo deseó carnal pero muy en el fondo un sentimiento crecía en ella...

Mientras Michiru seguía teniendo en claro que queria tener algo con Haruka, aunque por mas que la besara, la abrazara, la tocase, la rubia jamás caería ante ella, planeaba y planeaba cosas para tener relaciones con la rubia y esta siempre se resistía.

Una mañana como cualquier otra haru despertaba perezosamente, sus ojos se abrieron pasaban mas de las diez de la mañana y lo sabia pero no le importo, se levanto y camino hasta su armario,observo que Michiru no estaba "seguro esta con seiya" pensó. Quería pasar la tarde de ese hermoso sábado con Michiru la queria llevar al parque,disfrutar de un helado,hablar de todo y nada y luego ir a ver la puesta del sol con ella "pero es lo que cualquier amiga aria con su amiga o ¿no?" pensaba mientras caminaba a la ducha y se metía a la regadera "si asi es...hago lo que cualquier amiga aria con su amiga...SI" se convenció asi misma.

En el comedor

-bien me voy nos vemos seiya- le dio un beso de despedida a su hermano -oye no llegues tarde- la llevo hasta la puerta -no gruñón te prometo venir a parar a la casa como a las 3...- el la interrumpió - de la tarde?- dijo emocionado -no como a las tres pero de la mañana- vio como su semblante cambio - MICHIRU KAIOH TIENES ESTRICTAMENTE PROIBIDO LLEGAR A TALES HORAS- se le empezaba a saltar una vena - si bueno me voy te quiero- le lanzo un beso y se fue lo mas rápido, se quedo realmente molesto cuando... -agrr maldito seiya deja de alzar la voz es temprano y te puedes quedar sin ella- dijo la rubia con cara de fastidio -lo siento haruka lo que pasa es que...- la rubia lo interrumpió -y Michiru?, ¿donde esta?- la busco con la mirada -si bueno Michiru salió con un amigo un tal Akihiko o algo asi me dijo por?- dijo caminando asia la cocina -no por nada- ahora la rubia era la que sonaba molesta -bien, voy a salir con bombón...¿Que?- pregunto al ver la cara traviesa de la rubia - te gusta- dijo muy convencida -¿quién?- pregunto incrédulo - o vamos seiya, bueno no te juzgó cabeza de bombón es un gran partido, guapa, lindos ojos, un poco torpe, llorona, pero una gran chica- lo tomo de los brazos -eh?- la rubia paso su mano al rededor de los hombros del chico - si muy buen partido, me invitas a la boda- sonrio maliciosa - ELLA ES MI AMIGA- dijo alzando la vos - y? Mio también era tu amiga y ya vez y luego tronaron porque ella era fea - le suelta- TENOH- dijo el muchacho -bien bona tarde caballero jajajajaja adiós- se puso la los zapatos y salió lo mas rápido que pudo "donde o mejor dicho con quien estas Kaioh" se puso seria mientras bajaba el elevador "ni modo a hablarle a la loca de Mina seguro y quiere ir a tomar un frape" tomo su celular y llamo a el numero de su amiga

En otra parte

-llegue tarde? Discúlpame es que mi hermano no me dejaba salir-dijo llegando al lado de un chico cabello plateado, ojos color ámbar y piel blanca, este al verla se levanto de su asiento - no te preocupes michi- la abrazo -te extrañe usi- le respodio el abrazo -yo también michi- soltaron el abrazo y el le ofreció el asiento - como vas con tu pareja?- dijo Michiru interesada - de maravilla el me quiere y yo a el, mi familia lo acepta y aunque su hermano no lo sepa somos felices pero...no vinimos para hablar de mi si no del favor que me pediste - dijo en tono serio - si bueno quería saber si me podrías hacer ese gran favor...-  
En ese mismo instante apareció Haruka con Mina, esta no dejaba de tomarla con el brazo y Haruka le sonreia, Michiru al verlas tomó la mano de usi y se acerco a el para abrazarlo cariñosamente, Haruka la vio y sintió un enojo -ven mina vamos a esa mesa- dijo cuando la llevo a la segunda mesa después de Michiru y trataba de oír la conversación con ese chico.

-y entonces es ella eh?- dijo divertido el muchacho -asi es...verdad que es sexy?- dijo aun con la mano del chico -jaja si tu lo dices... pero creo que hablar de nuestro plan digo DE NOSOTROS aqui no es algo muy cómodo...ven vamos- se paro, pago y le ofecio la mano a la chica-si usi vamos- tomo la mano y se fueron  
-entonces creo que tal vez Yaten es algo egocéntrico cuando cree que le pongo los cuernos, sabe que yo lo amo pero...Haruka...Haruka...HARUKA!- le hablo fuerte -eh? Si mina opino lo mismo- siguió observando a la pareja irse - Haruka si no me vas a poner atención mejor me retiro- tomo su bolso pero la rubia la detuvo - no discúlpame mina es solo que...mmm bueno mejor salgamos de aqui- la tomo de su mano, pago y se fueron -que tenemos aqui una haruka celosa?- dijo divertida la chica - que celosa yo Jajaja por dios mina no inventes cosas- visualizó a la chica y al chico a lo lejos caminando asia el parque - si como no? Ja ja y yo soy la novia de William Levy- dijo sarcástica - jajajaja ya quisieras, mina ven vamos- la tomo de la mano y siguieron a Michiru casi todo el dia.  
-por dios Michiru nos an estado siguiendo todo el dia- dijo usi algo desesperado pero divertido por la situación -Jajaja quieres que nos dejen de seguir- dijo divertida -si quiero que hablemos mas seriamente aunque los celos de esa chica asia ti me divierten- dijo en susurro -bien pero no quiero reclamos- lo tomo de la solapa de la camisa negra y lo beso este abrió los ojos pero al sentir como la chica lo mordió los cerro-listo se fueron- dijo Michiru con una sonrisa -cla..claro...pero...ME BESASTE AHHH!-dijo limpiándose los labios - na no beso tan mal- dijo divertida - lo se pero agrr nunca había besado una chica y agrr no me gustan los labios que no sean de mi novio- dijo después de un rato - Jajaja sobre lo del plan...- empezaron a hablar - si claro con gusto lo aré me presento mañana a las ocho y media pero...vamos a hacerlo solo por poner celosa a Tenoh senseih- dijo divertido ella así tío con la cabeza...

En otra parte

-Haruka tienes que volver a ser tu, no puedes dejar que una chica como Michiru te agá perder la cabeza si primero te besa a ti y luego a ese chico realmente sexy- la rubia estaba frustrada sentada en la escalera del edificio - esta bien tienes razón pero cuando me besa no se siento como si...- pero la rubia no la dejo terminar y la beso -mina- dijo sorprendida Haruka cuando los ojos de las dos se volvieron a otro punto -Ya...Yaten- dijeron en susurro -y te creías mi amiga haruka y tu mina apenas vez que nuestra relación va mal y te vas con otra que descaradas son- tiro las rosas a los pies de haruka y se alejo furioso aunque la rubia oji verde visualiso que una lagrima caí de el -Yaten espera!- dijo Haruka pero mina la detuvo -estará bien-

Continuara...

NOTAS DE AUTOR:

Odio la semana de exámenes por eso espero que no se molesten si no logro subir o mis capítulos no van bien relatados es solo que tengo que estudiar si no Bye,bye motocicleta u.u, quiero agradecer a los que an estado siguiendo esta historia y en especial a Janeth Haruka por su comentario jajaja espero esta vez el capitulo haiga sido mejor y si ya se iba algo rápido la historia pero trate de seguir tus consejos y acá tienes el nuevo capitulo n.n espero tu comentario para que me digas que tal va y también mandar un saludo a que me pidió actualizará pronto ^^ como acabo de mencionar no subiré tan seguido pero me daré mi espacio y también ya espero actualizar la de "promesa de la rosa" sin mas por el momento se despide de ustedes su servidora neka tenoh


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes no son míos si no de la gran Naoko Takeuchi

-estará bien- dijo mina agachando la cara - pero...pero que dices mina como va a estar bien si cree que lo estamos engañando...el es mi mejor amigo y tu novio- la miro incrédula - ¡pero jamás a confiado en mi...¡¿Que quieres que le ruegue?!... ¡vamos Tenoh contesta!- dijo furiosa mina golpeando en la pared -mina...no quise decir eso disculpa- decía mientras se acercaba ante ella y visualizó que mina esta llorando -tranquila creo que lo mejor es que me valla- quiso hacer una sonrisa pero las lagrimas no cesaban, sus piernas no respondían y ante un movimiento de cerer irse por poco y se cae Haruka en un movimiento ágil la toma de la cintura y la abraza, su amiga esconde su cara en el pecho de Haruka -tranquila, ya pasara, tranquila- le susurraba haru mientras le sobaba el cabello; sin darse cuenta que unas personas se acercaban una de ellas carraspeo fuerte -buenas tardes Haruka, Mina sabes si Yaten te ve asi con Tenoh se pondrá muy celoso- dijo Michiru cuando paso a su lado, mina trato de sonar normal -ti...tienes razón Kaioh menor me voy- se aparto de Haruka y se fue corriendo, la oji verde se quedo viendo a Michiru con fastidio -adiós Michiru- se despidió usi al presentir el incomodo momento -Michiru que te pasa? Porque le hablaste asi a mina?- dijo haruka molesta -yo le hable normal no?- dijo inocente dándose vuelta para encontrar a la rubia -si claro, se vio que le hablaste para fastidiarle...a veces pienso que aun no as madurado...me voy adiós- dijo la rubia dando media vuelta, no quería verla, no quería ,no quería tocarla,simplemente ahora si estaba enojada.

Michiru entró al apartamento y vio que nadien había llegado aun, entro a la habitación y saco una camisa de la rubia, la acerco a su rostro y la empezó a aspirar el aroma a vainilla de Haruka- Haruka te extraño- sus ojos se humedecieron y empezó a llorar, asta que se quedo dormida, Haruka apareció por eso de las once sabia que seiya tal vez no iba a llegar y el remordimiento de dejar a la chica sola la invadió asi que regreso a la casa y se sorprendió al no ver ninguna luz prendida "¿donde estas Michiru?" pensó algo nerviosa, prendió toda luz y entro a la habitación que compartía con la aguamarina, cuando entro se encontró a una Michiru perdida en el sueño con una de sus camisas y en su cama, se acerco y la movió un poco -vamos perezosa despierta...te ves tan indefensa cuando duermes, quien lo diría eres tan sensual y realmente insistente al despertar- se acerco y le quito cabello de su mejilla donde con la yema de sus dedos trazo sus labios y depósito un beso en la comisura de estos,se separa rápido al ver que la chica despertaba -haru...haruka- dejo la camisa a un lado y tomo a la rubia del cuello -ruka discúlpame- escondió su rostro en su cuello, la rubia no podía negar que eso le pareció algo tierno, la abrazo y sintió la tibieza de su piel -shh no te preocupes michi actúe por impulsos discúlpame- la chica no respondió y dejo que la rubia cayera encima de ella abrazándola asi se quedaron toda la noche con su ropa y abrazadas...

Al otro día

Haruka abrió los ojos, algo o alguien estaba encima de ella y le estaba lastimando su costilla vio el cabello de Michiru"oh no, no, NO! que hicimos ayer por dios " su respiración se acelero y movió a Michiru esta gruño y de mala gana se recostó en el colchón, Haruka cerro los ojos al creer que estaba desnuda, Michiru la vio con un ojo - y ahora que pasa?- dijo perezosa - tu vístete... O por dios que hicimos- Michiru vio a ruka divertida "buen momento para acerté una bromita neka" -nada que tu no quisieras- dijo sonriendo, Haruka abrió grande los ojos - o por dios...se puso una mano en su rostro y la otra en su abdomen pero lo sintió cobijado -nani?- abrió los ojos y se vio tenia ropa y Michiru igual, se le quedo viendo con la boca abierta -¿que? te dije que nada que tu quisieras y tu querías responder a mi abrazo- dijo sonriendo y levantándose -me voy a bañar- dijo la rubia ocultando su vergüenza y enojo pero no con Michiru si no con ella misma al saberse pervertida "oh mi dios si estas hay QUE DEMONIOS ME PASA CON ELLA" dijo entrando al agua -haru!- dijo Michiru desde afuera del baño -que?- dijo con fastidio -EL AGUA FRÍA ES LA DE LA DERECHA NO SE TE OLVIDE- dijo para estallar en una risa -vete al diablo niña tonta, no se que le veo- parpadeo "oh maldición yo no le veo nada... Ah no me gusta no me gusta ¡NO ME GUSTA!" pensó mientras daba un puñetazo a la pared -oh carajo eso dolió- dijo sobándose...  
Horas mas tardes llegó seiya realmente feliz -hola hermano- saludo Michiru al verlo entrar -hola hime-chan donde esta la idiota de haruka?- devolvió el saludo - Idiota tu madre tarado- dijo la rubia dándole un golpe en la cabeza pero vio los ojos de Michiru -mi mama es su mama tarada- dijo con el ceño fruncido -bueeeeno no es mi culpa que haiga tenido hijos tan...ustedes; jejejej bien me voy chao- le dio un beso a Michiru y se despidió de seiya con la mano -bien yo también tengo que irme por cierto va a venir alguien a cenar con nosotros espero y no tengas ningún inconveniente- el la miro dudo -ok como sea, vete con cuidado, espera-ella volteo y lo vio con una sonrisa -que pasa?- el la abrazo -te quiero - dijo soltando el abrazo -yo también... me voy adiós- se salió dejando a seiya pensativo "si hueles a Haruka de eso no hay duda" .

En otra parte

haruka toco la puerta de la casa de Yaten este le abrió -que quieres? Vienes a burlarte de mi, o bienes a quitarme otra cosa- sonaba borracho,olía a alcohol -apestas...- dijo tapándose la nariz -ya lo se, soy un luser - dijo rendido -no apestas a alcohol estúpido, ven- lo tomo del brazo y lo hizo tomar asiento -ahora te callas y me dejas hablar mira, lo que paso ayer fue...-Haruka le empezó a explicar porque mina la beso -y entonces llegaste tu mina se puso furiosa conmigo luego lloro y después volvió a llorar y se fue a no se donde- dijo terminando de explicarle - y ahora donde esta? Como esta?- dijo exasperado el chico -no se donde esta ni como esta- dijo sincera - oh dios la tenemos que encontrar y...la voy a besar...y o por dios donde esta haruka ...si le paso algo...o alguien la beso a la fuerza...oh dios- haruka al ver que se estaba inquietando le dio una cachetada en la mejilla derecha, luego en la izquierda y viceversa -cálmate, cálmate, cálmate - le seguí dando mientras decía eso, hasta que el chico la tomo de los brazos -ya carajo!- dijo adolorido -jejeje disculpa- el la soltó y resivio otra -Auch y esa porque?- dijo sobándose -por tarado y porque quería- Le sonrió -agrr y que vamos a hacer con mina- dijo después de un tiempo - vamos a buscarla arréglate, balate con agua fría, ponte tu mejor traje, mientras yo aré lo demás en 15 vengo por ti ok?- el asintió con la cabeza...

En otra parte

-Michiru que grata sorpresa crei que te vería en tu casa- dijo usi sonriendo -si es que quería salir puedo pasar-claro pasa, disculpa si esta desordenado es que mi novio vino y bueno tu entiendes...mmm te sirvo una copa?- sonrió -claro pero solo una Jajaja y cuéntame que tal las cosas con tu novio?- sonrió maliciosa, el se sonrojo y vio a otra parte -je je je pues solo diré que fue placentero y con mucho amor- le entrego la copa -jeje que picaron me saliste usi- tomo un sorbo - y que tal con Haruka- también tomo de su copa pero este fue de un jalón -Jajaja salud, pues que te puedo decir ayer nos peleamos luego...- Michiru le contó todo a usi  
En otra parte  
15 minutos después:  
-escúchame princesa que la lluvia no molesta, que mi mente esta cerca del colapso, si quieres dar el paso solo tienes que mirarme, no tienes que decir nada para darlo, y cuéntale a otro que la vida te a maltratado, que lo nuestro no va bien, que seria mejor dejarlo y date la vuelta que hay tres taxis parados, finge que no estas contenta y déjame aqui tirado...- le empezó a cantar Yaten a mina después de a verla encontrado, tenia unas rosas rojas en su mano y su traje plata combinaba con su cabello. Después de la canción la chica se tiró a sus brazos de su amado y lo beso el correspondió -discúlpame princesa, soy un tarado lo se, se que no soy muy afectuoso contigo y que soy un celoso sin remedio es solo que...me da miedo perderte mina no me dejes eres mi alma- la abrazo después de darle las rosas, sonrio el aroma de la chica ella lloraba pero aun así no dejaba de abrazar a su amado - o por dios tu traje- dijo después de soltarse y ver que em rímel había quedado hay-no te preocupes es solo un traje y tu eres tu- la beso -te amo mucho amor- se siguieron besando hasta que la rubia alta salió de su escondite y carraspeó fuerte - si los tórtolos me lo permiten yo ya me voy adiós - ellos solo se miraron, se sonrojaron y despidieron a la rubia  
Horas mas tarde  
-estas listo usi?- pregunto Michiru el asintió con la cabeza y tomo la mano de Michiru -si vamos- caminaron por el pasillo tomados de la mano hasta que entraron a la casa y seiya los resivio con un traje rojo y su sonrisa, a su lado estaba serena con un vestido rosa pastel, y estaba haruka que vestía un traje negro estaba realmente furiosa porque asia calor y no quería ponerse la estúpida corbata pero Michiru se lo imploro cuando la llamo -hola buenas noches soy Seiya el hermano de Michiru, ella es Serena y esta es Haruka- presento seiya a todos -hola un gusto Serena Tsukino- la rubia le dio la mano y este la beso -Haruka Tenoh- la rubia solo le dio un apretón de manos, el le sonrio y ella lo miró fastidiada -hola un gusto soy Usami Akihiko pero pueden decirme Usagi- se presento ante todos, vio a Michiru y esta asintio con la cabeza para que prosiguiera, tomo su mano y con su voz profunda dijo -y soy el novio de Michiru-...

Continuara...

NOTAS DE AUTOR:  
Le doy las gracias a Janeth Haruka como siempre por su comentarios y a Osaka por estar siguiendo esta historia... Trato de mejorar dia a dia por si encuentran faltas de ortografía pido una disculpa es solo que mi celular anda loco, tratare de subir el próximo cap mañana aunque no estoy segura porque como dije es semana de exámenes y no quiero reprobar ; sin mas por el momento se despide su servidora Neka Tenoh.  
Saludos =3


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes no son mío si no de Naoko Takeuchi**

A Seiya se le borro su sonrisa que tenia y su semblante cambio a un frio, Serena le puso su mano en su hombro para que se tranquilizara, ella estaba igual de sorprendida, y Haruka su cara reflejaba ausencia ante esa sala quería estar en cualquier lugar menos hay, bajo la cara pues no quería ver a Michiru a los ojos, Seiya se acerco a él y se tuvo que parar de puntillas –felicidades creo, pero chico si tratas mal a mi hermana te encontrare y…-se acerco a él para susúrrale el chico asistió obediente con la cabeza con algo de miedo –así me gusta muchachito—le dio unas pequeñas palmadas en su mejilla y jalo a serena, que antes de irse con él, les dijo –pasen la cena está servida— –gracias—respondió usagi –bien pasemos, vienes Haru?—pregunto Michiru, usami le hiso una seña de que se adelantaría, al ver que ,la rubia no reaccionaba la dio un pequeño jalona n el ante brazo, esta se separo bruscamente vio los ojos de Michiru –si vamos Michiru—dijo fríamente para dejarla pasar _"dios qué diablos me pasa, porque de pronto siento como si me hubieran quitado algo muy importante?" _

En toda la cena Haruka parecía ausenta no prestaba atención a nada hasta que –así es Seiya usami estudiara la misma carrera que yo y justo los dos pensábamos en la academia Andrómeda, donde tú, los tíos y Haruka dan clases—dijo tomando la mano de el chico –que bien y según por las carreras que decidieron estudiar son las mejores, muchacho veras como Haruka es buena dando las clases de deporte y de todas materias ni se diga, cuando algún maestro falta ella por ordenes de el director Chiva las cubre, es buenísima para todo verdad Haru?—dijo sonriendo –eh?...así claro jejeje…creo que ya acabe de cenar, discúlpenme que me retire pero, mañana hay que regresar a dar clases y bueno ustedes comprenden…un gusto conocerlo Akihiko-kun bien adiós— se levanto, se acerco al chico y le dio un apretón de manos, se retiro ante la mirada de todos –Seiya…que le pasa a Haruka—susurro serena al oído de este –no lo sé amo…digo no lo sé bombón jejeje—se sonrojo pues una palabrita se le iba a salir de mas, siguieron pasando la velada pero Michiru pensaba en una sola cosa **HARUKA** -bien Michiru me tengo que ir fue una gran velada, y salió todo como lo planeamos, acepto eso de que tu hermano me dijo que si te tarto mal me lo cortara y si me lo corta adiós al rico placer que me doy con el jajajajaja bien me voy adiós michi—le dio un beso en la mejilla y se acerco a su Ferrari rojo –adiós usami nos vemos mañana en la escuela—dijo despidiéndolo el dio la vuelta en *U* y cuando estuvo cerca de Michiru le dijo—paso por ti? –Ella negó con la cabeza –bien no llegues tarde…novia jajajajaja bey—toco el claxon y se fue rápido, la aguamarina entro al departamento y cuando entro se dio cuenta que alguien estaba en la terraza –Haruka? Creí que estabas descansando—la rubia la volteo a ver y le hiso un gesto con la mano, para que se acercara –no tenia sueño—volvió su vista a la nada –Haruka—la rubia le puso un dedo en los labios – ¿tienes frio Michiru? Yo se que si ven…mejor ¿verdad? solo veamos asía la nada y calla no hagas ruido y dime quieres ¿qué te lleve mañana a la escuela?—dijo cuando la tenía en sus brazos y olía su perfume _"tal vez sea la última vez" _pensaba la rubia – si Haru me encantaría—se siguieron abrazando hasta que una corriente de viento las hizo separarse, la rubia tomo a la aguamarina de la mano y se la llevo a dormir, Haruka no se había quitado el traje y por primera vez Michiru la vio cambiarse en frente de ella –Haru…- la rubia le puso un dedo –shh no hagas ruido—se metió a la cama y sin decir más se durmió

Al día siguiente

Haruka muy temprano como siempre se paraba a trotar mientras asía eso estuvo pensando lo de ayer _"no sé porque me siento vacía, triste, por fin tengo lo que quería y era estar en paz de que esa niña se detuviera con sus acosos, entonces ¿qué me pasa?... ¿qué debo de hacer?"_ se seguía preguntando, cuando se dio cuenta que era hora de parar, se metió a la ducha se baño con agua fría, y se puso una playera blanca, con un chaleco café y unos vaqueros –en vez de irte a la escuela pareciera que vas a un rodeo—dijo Michiru mientras se despertaba, la rubia se miro en el espejo y solo suspiro, cambio su vestuario por unos pantalones de vestir negros y una camisa azul, le remango las mangas, y se puso un gorro negro ,unos zapatos de charol negros y su colonia favorita. Bajo al comedor sin decir nada mas, Michiru la miro de pies a cabeza_ "en serio que eres sexy Haruka pero me debo de controlar por lo menos hasta que tú quieras hacerlo…yo sé que puedo aguantar"_ se levanto y se metió a la ducha.

En el comedor

Haruka tomaba un desayuno ligero un jugo y un pan tostado con mermelada untada, leyendo el diario –buenos días Haruka, hoy no me iré en mi coche—dijo Seiya sonriendo, ella bajo el periódico y levanto una ceja divertida, con picardía –hay que picaron eh Seiya tan rápido vas con bombón jajaja—el muchacho se sonrojo –que dices? … claro que no la iré con ella—dijo desvendo la mirada –si como no por eso tan arregladito, con colonia, y tu carro lavadito jajaja, si diré que no vas a ver a cabeza de bombón…es mas hagamos una apuesta si tu llegas, antes que yo, aceptare que no estabas con bombón, pero si llegas después de mi tu me darás 500 yens ¿aceptas?—lo desafío con la mirada –es un trato—con un apretón de manos cerraron el pacto _"si llegare antes que tu Haru, pues de la preparatoria hasta la academia no es lejano"_ pensaba mientras salía.

Michiru bajo cinco minutos después y Haruka seguía en el periódico se sentó a su lado y tomo su mano libre mientras desayunaba, la rubia bajo su mano y la de la chica ocultando que se estaban sosteniendo como dos enamorados, Michiru se lavó la boca al igual que Haruka y sin decir nada se fueron en el hermoso convertible color negro de la rubia –con un gran afecto al negro ¿no?—dijo michi divertida –si creo jejeje—le respondió la rubia con una sonrisa mientras aceleraba, cuando llegaron vieron a un Yaten y Taiki mandando mensajes y los dos con caras de idiotas -¿Qué clase te toca?—dijo la rubia –historia y ati ¿Qué te toca dar?—la rubia recordó –literatura—dijo aburrida y luego se cara cambio a una de fastidio susurro –hay viene ese mocoso—el chico se acerco ante ellas –hola amor, hola buenos días Haruka-seinsei—saludo a Michiru con un beso fugas en la boca y a Haruka con una reverencia –Akihiko-kun buenos días, bien me voy pre…Michiru bey—se despidió de la pareja y se acerco a sus amigos. –Cuando se alejaron de la vista de la rubia, el chico se limpio la boca –júrame que será por poco tiempo—decía mientras caminaban a su salón –si espero—entraron al aula y siguieron platicando amenamente.

En otro lugar (en la academia)

-dejen de estar con las novias idiotas—les dio un zape a cada uno –agrr que te pasa Haruka—dijeron los dos, la rubia sonrió inocente –nada…oigan ¿han visto a Seiya?—lo busco con la mirada –no ha llegado—dijo Taiki poniéndose sus lentes –¡genial! 500 yens a mis bolsillos see!—dijo feliz los otros vieron donde llegaba un BM blanco a toda velocidad, el conductor bajo rápido de este y dijo –NO!—Le entrego el dinero a Haruka –gracias y amen hermano jajaja—dijo pasando el dinero por la cara de el oji azul. Las primeras horas pasaron normales hasta que fue la hora del descanso, Michiru visualizo que Haruka iba con una maestra tomadas de las manos y pararon en una área llena de rosas rojas, algo alejado de los demás, lo siguiente que vio Michiru fue que la profesora se acerco a Haruka y la tomo del cuello, la rubia al ser más alta se agachó un poco y beso a la profesora tomándola por la cintura, salió corriendo no quería ver nada mas, su corazón le estaba jugando mal. Haruka se separo de la maestra y susurro –te quiero Michiru—y la volvió a besar…

**Continuara:**

**Notas de autor:**

Soy bien malota y por eso dejare hasta aquí, de alguna forma tenía también que hacer sentir mal a Michiru por a ver cometido el error de decir que tiene novio y que tenemos acá una Haruka despechada besando a una maestra n.n. la verdad como no sé cómo ponerle a la maestra así que les pido su ayuda para que le pongamos nombre…sin más por el momento se despide de ustedes

Neka Tenoh =3


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes no son mío si no de Naoko Takeuchi**

Haruka seguía besando a la profesora, hasta que ella se separo –espera…deja… que...respire…-decía entre cortada, pero la rubia la tomo del mentón y la siguió besando, la chica puso sus manos en el abdomen de la rubia –no…NO… enserio… déjame respirar—tomo aire, la rubia estaba sonrojada –ok, creo que eso fue suficiente—dijo dándose vuelta y empezando a caminar–espera!—la maestra la tomo de la muñeca –eh? ¿Qué pasa preciosa?—se giro—bueno quería saber si te volveré a ver—Haruka sonrió, se inclino y tomo una rosa entre sus manos luego aspiro su aroma y dejo un beso en ella –te lo prometo—le entrego la rosa y se fue, la profesora suspiro y poso la rosa en su pecho realmente se había enamorado de ella cuando la vio hace 4 años…

Flashback (este cacho es relatado por la profesora)

Iba caminando en los pasillos del edificio Merck, cuando de repente la vi, venia vestida con unos pantalones tipo militar rasgados, una camiseta blanca que dejaba ver abajo del hombro un tatuaje de un dragón y un tigre, con unas gafas negras de sol, sé veía una perforación en la oreja derecha y unos tenis, se veía algo transpirada pero eso la hacía ver sexy ante mis ojos, ella me volteo a ver y contigo la respiración, sus ojos verdes me observaban solo a mí, me regalo una sonrisa y un guiñado; se acerco ante mí y me dijo –hola preciosa, eres nueva verdad? Un gusto soy Haruka Tenoh—me estiro su mano -hello, much like Tenoh—le respondí y apreté su mano pero para mi sorpresa me dio un beso en la mejilla, yo sentí mi rostro enrojecer–entonces americanita eh? Jajaja, veo que entiendes mi idioma, sabes hablarlo ¿no?—dijo divertida –yes—ella me vio detenidamente –y ¿no lo hablas? – ante esa pregunta mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, claro que sabia pero me daba pena hablar pues se escuchaba algo raro en mi –no,sorry—ella me vio desilusionada—rayos a mí siempre me ah gustado escuchar a las mujeres americanas, tratar de hablar español—yo me quede sin habla, rayos se me estaba hiendo la oportunidad de poder hablar con ella –speak Spanish but if it makes me sad—dije aun hablando en ingles, ella me sonrió -Shame I would love to talk to me in Spanish by the way what's your name?—me dijo en ingles-my name is Keiko—ella sonrió –nice name Keiko Takahuchi, pero vamos háblame en español, eres nueva no?—me dijo poniéndome unos ojitos tiernos, yo suspire –si Tenoh, soy nueva—dije algo sonrojada –si! Hablaste en español a ver, a ver dime, de ¿dónde vienes?, ¿vienes a vivir aquí?, ¿estudias o trabajas?—dijo algo infantil, yo sonreí –vengo de nueva york, no vengo a vivir acá simplemente vengo a ver a mi amiga Mizuno Amy que vive aquí, y estudio maestría- dije nerviosa –aaaa…¿quieres ir a tomar un café con…-pero antes de que acabara de hablar Amy salió—hola Tenoh, vámonos Keiko—me jalo mi amiga –oye no me dejaste despedirme de Haruka—dije sonriente por la actitud de mi amiga –esa tipa me caí mal, es muy burlona y juega con los sentimientos de los demás—ella me siguió hablando de Haruka pero solo recordaba la sonrisa de Haruka y sus ojos

Fin del Flashback

Suspira –creo que te olvidaste de mí, pero yo jamás te eh olvidado Haruka y esta vez vine por ti, por tu amor, hare que te acuerdes de mi, cueste lo que cueste; estos besos se repetirán muchas beses ya lo veras—dijo para sí misma, mientras se iba de aquel lugar.

**Mientras tanto en el baño de mujeres.**

Estaba Michiru llorando desconsoladamente en un cubículo, sin darse cuenta que Haruka entraba en ese mismo instante –hola, señorita ¿Qué le pasa?—dijo preocupada, Michiru se seco las lagrimas y se quedo sin habla –vamos salga—de nuevo Haruka hablaba, la rubia espero 3 minutos y dijo –ok haga lo que quiera—Haruka camino hasta la puerta la abrió, pero un minuto antes se arrepintió de dejar a alguien en esas condiciones así que la cerro, en ese instante salió Michiru y para suerte o desgracia de la ninfa salió tan rápido que cayó encima de la rubia que regresaba para ver a la chica y sus labios se unieron–Haru..Haruka—dijo tartamuda la chica, la rubia vio sus ojos rojizos y le seco las lágrimas –michi ¿por qué lloras?—la aguamarina se levanto de encima de Haruka y se fue al lavabo sin decir nada -¿Qué te comió la lengua el gato?—dijo Haruka, acercándose a ella, la chica no respondió y se lavo los ojos con agua –respóndeme, no me ignores—dijo la rubia, tomándola de la muñeca –suéltame—dijo la chica, la rubia fue la que esta vez no respondió, la aventó contra una pared y tomo su otra mano poniéndola en forma de cruz –suéltame me haces daño—dijo Michiru con vos temblorosa, pero la rubia no hizo caso y unió los labios de ella contra los de la oji azul, esta al principio no respondió, pero o duro mucho hasta que le respondió, la rubia separo sus labios, poso su frente junto a la de la ninfa y dijo en susurro –no soporto verte al lado de ese tarado…- la soltó de los brazos y la acorralo con uno de ella dejando con el otro un camino libre, tomo su mentón para volverla a besar pero esta vez Michiru la empujo y salió corriendo del sanitario.

La rubia quedo en esa posición un instante procesando lo sucedido, suspiro, golpeo la pared y después salió, dio algunos pasos y vio a Michiru abrazada de usami, con su rostro escondido en el pecho de este, lo vio con odio y prefirió caminar a otro lado –hola Haruka—saludo Seiya –hola—y siguió caminando hasta el área de rosas dejándose caer con su espalda recargada en un tronco, cubriendo su rostro dejando caer unas cuantas lagrimas…

**_Continuara…_**

**Notas de autor:**

Si ya se me tarde en actualizar, pero no fue por mucho tiempo, los exámenes ya acabaron así que espero volver a actualizar pronto, pero para recompensar, actualizare, al rato otro cap de esta historia lo prometo n.n

Con respecto a la historia, doy gracias a todos los que me comentan y me ayudaron a escoger un nombre, elegí uno de los nombre que me agrado mucho no sé porque pero me llamo la atención de **Janeth Haruka** a quien le mando muchos saludos; pz como ven las cosas entre Haruka y Michiru no van bien y menos con los celos que se tienen las dos pero bueeeeeeno. Agradezco a los que siguen mi historia y comentan, sin mas por el momento se despide de ustedes su servidora…

Neka Tenoh =3


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes no son mío si no de Naoko Takeuchi, ya saben lo que está entre comillas es lo que piensan los personajes, sin más disfruten su lectura.**

Pasaron las horas tan rápido, las dos evitaban verse, la hora de salir llego y Michiru encontró a Haruka tomada de la mano de Keiko, la chica le hablaba muy melosamente y Haruka solo respondía con una sonrisa coqueta, la aguamarina se acerco a ellas –maestra Takeuchi olvido esto—le dio unos papeles –gracias Kaioh, le veo mañana—los tomo y jalo a Haruka, quien no le quitaba los ojos a la ninfa, Michiru solo se trago un nudo que se le había hecho en la garganta y sus ojos se empañaron, en eso sintió una mano en su hombro era usami quien se presentaba junto a ella –ven te invito un café— la chica asintió con la cabeza y se fue con ella en el hombro de este no es que le gustara si no que era su mejor de amigo.

**En otro lugar **

Keiko tomo la mano de la rubia y la entrelazo con la suya – ¿te llevo a tu casa preciosa?—le dijo la rubia –claro, oye Haruka ¿te acuerdas de mí?—la chica se paro –pues…am siéndote sincera, la verdad…no discúlpame—dijo con pena—a ver si con esto te acuerdas de mí am…hello mi name is keiko—la rubia abrió grande los ojos –keiko _"keiko Takeuchi la chica a la que le iba a invitar un café, rayos pensé que jamás la volvería a ver, bueeeeeno éramos jóvenes, pero que preciosa se ah puesto" _a ya te recuerdo eres la amiga de Mizuno- san – la rubia la veía de arriba abajo –jejeje si esa vez no me acabaste de decir algo—la rubia parpadeo tratando de acordarse hasta que –claro el café, bueno no tengo nada que hacer ¿quieres ir a tomar un café conmigo preciosa?—le coqueteo –si claro— la rubia le abrió la puerta y cuando ya estuvieron arriba las dos, condujo como alma que lleva el diablo

**En otro lugar**

-Entonces te beso y tu saliste corriendo…wou pero, ¿por qué salir corriendo?—dijo el comiendo su helado –porque beso a otra, antes que a mí—dio una lengüetada al suyo –bueno y eso en que te afecta, tú la besas a ella después o antes que yo y no te dice nada—la chica se sonrojo—es diferente!—alzo la vos llamando la atención de los presentes –claro que no, mira pongámoslo desde este punto de vista ella tiene todo el derecho de besar a quien quiera siempre que ella quiera—dijo el muchacho serio –pero…pero..Pero…agrr me chocas cuando no me das la razón—hizo un puchero que al muchacho causo risa y negó con la cabeza –no tienes remedio—

**En la cafetería**

La rubia tomo la mano de su acompáñate y eligió una mesa hasta el rincón, como gran caballero que no es le cedió el lugar a la chica primero y luego ella, en seguida una mesera se les acerco –buenas tardes ¿qué van a querer?—le sonrió a la rubia –yo quiero un café americano y mi compañera quiere…- la rubia devolvió la sonrisa mientras preguntaba a Keiko con la mano –igual por favor—la mesera se alejo y entonces reino el silencio en esa mesa. Haruka veía expectante a la chica de enfrente, su piel era blanca, su cabello rojizo, sus rasgos eran finos, utilizaba lentes y eso la hacía ver sexy para su gusto, la seguía observando mientras recordaba porque estuvo a punto de pedirle que saliera con ella…

**_Flashback_**

La rubia entraba en el edificio donde vivía con su amigo, llegaba de entrenar para las olimpiadas de su escuela "nada importante" se decía ella misma pero muy en el fondo sabía que no era así, quería ganar, pero también sus pensamientos estaban en la imagen de una chica cabello aguamarina de unos 15 o 17 años que había visto en la cartera de su amigo _"seguro es su novia…pero es demasiado joven esa niña"_ pensaba, como siempre saludo al portero y entro al elevador, cuando hizo eso una bola de personas también entraron _"hubiera subido las escaleras"_ se sentía apretada, entonces escucho una vos femenina –no por favor detengan el elevador", entonces volteo hay estaba ella una chica de unos 19 o 18 años, su boca un poco abierta a falta de respiración y por impulso la rubia trata de salir de tanta gente para dejar las puertas abiertas; pero era demasiado tarde el elevador ya estaba andando suspiro frustrada, llego hasta donde se encontraba su hogar cuando la vio pasar enfrente de ella, la rubia empezó querer buscarla, sin darse cuenta que la tenia atrás

**_Fin del flashback_**

La chica se sonrojo al sentir la mirada de la rubia –y am…co…como has…has estado Haru…Haruka?—intentaba decir –bien con algo de gripe pero bien—le sonrió y su celular sonó –cre…creo…que te hablan—le dijo la profesora la rubia checo su celular y en la pantalla decía michi entonces rápidamente contesto _-hola- y firme respondió-hola ruka estas ocupada?—su vos se escuchaba tranquila-no por?—suavizó un poco la suya-es que me gustaría que habláramos a S-O-L-A-S—la rubia vacilo y después aspecto –te veo en 15—corto la llamada_ –oye discúlpame preciosa pero tengo asuntos que atender ¿te veo luego?—la chica miro desilusionada a la rubia –si claro—sin decir más la rubia la llevo y dejo en su casa, manejó lo más rápido hasta el departamento

**En el departamento**

Michiru arreglaba la casa pues quería darle una sorpresa a la rubia pues no le gustaba que estuvieran molestas ya había cortado con usami ya no quería que nada, ni nadien se interpusiera entre ella y la rubia y menos con el beso que esta le robo casi la dejaba sin alma y ella lo sabía _"Haruka quiero sentirte y hoy serás mía solo mía", _la chica esperaba ansiosa a la oji verde, en eso alguien llamo a la puerta, fue y abrió lo más rápido posible y ahí se encontró a su ex, la chica que le había robado y destrozado el corazón, la vio sorprendida y sin decir nada la chica tomo a la ninfa del mentón –siempre causo ese efecto contigo—sonrió maliciosamente –Hi..Himeko—tartamudeo el nombre—mi...Michiru jajajajaja vamos preciosa no te pongas así, mejor…-la chica sentía su respiración –suéltame himeko—la chica le susurro sin hacer caso a lo que Michiru le había dicho–bésame mi ninfa oh quiero decir mi sirena—Michiru quedo con los ojos abiertos como platos se trato de separar pero antes de que pudiera la chica ya la estaba besando, unos pasos se escuchaban en el corredor que se detuvieron –Haruka—la rubia vio a Michiru parpadeo un par de veces y retrocedió un paso –michi…ru—la aguamarina veía a Haruka y esta le devolvía la mirada ya no había nada que decir estaba hecho la rubia daría paso a su plan, la chica las veía a las dos y tomo otra vez a Michiru del mentón, esta estaba estática, la rubia movió la cabeza de un lado a otro queriendo reaccionar, empezó a caminar asía ellas, sintió tantas ganas de pegarle a alguien pero se omitió tomando la perilla y abriendo la puerta –señoritas si se van a besar que sea en un lugar privado—Himeko sonrió maliciosa –supongo que disfrutaste el acto pues estabas distraído guapo—la rubia puso un dedo en la frente de esta –calma mocosa—y se metió al departamento, Michiru parpadeo fue lo que sus ojos veían o estaba alucinando Haruka ni siquiera la miro –¡cretino pedazo de idiota, sal cobarde!—pateaba la puerta himeko para que la rubia le abriera –será mejor que te marches—la chica la miro –si será mejor, no me quiero desquitar contigo preciosa—le dio un beso en la comisura de sus labios –chao—dijo Michiru mientras entraba al departamento vio que la habitación que ella y Haruka ocupaban y fue a tocar.

-haru me das un minuto—dijo Michiru, la rubia no respondió solo se escucho que tiraba algo y después le iba a abrir -¿Qué quieres?... ¿Ya se fue esa?—levanto las cejas –si ya—la chica se colgó del cuello de la rubia –michiru—la chica puso un dedo en sus labios y unió los suyos para dar inicio a un beso, la rubia se sorprendió pero poco a poco se dejo llevar ante los labios de esa ninfa, mientras esta la fundía mas sus labios con la rubia para dar paso a un beso apasionado, donde las manos de la rubia empezaban a jugar con la espalda de michiru y las manos de esta jugaban entre el cabello corto de la rubia. La aguamarina le empezó a desabotonar la camisa a la oji verde mientras esta le empezaba a bajar la cremallera del vestido cuando ya lo hubo despojado de su dueña, sus ojos no podían enfocarse en los azules si no veían el hermoso cuerpo que estaba con poco ropa, no aguanto la necesidad de besarle el cuello, Michiru suspiraba de placer no aguantaba eso y de un pequeño empujón tiro a Haruka a la cama más cercana, con sus manos le quito la camisa negra a la rubia y poso su mano en el abdomen era su turno de probarla… -¡CHICAS YA LLEGUE!—grito Seiya las dos abrieron los ojos y la aguamarina se bajo de encima de la rubia –tendremos más tiempo—le beso los labios busco su vestido se lo puso y salió de la habitación.

La rubia estaba sorprendida de sí misma, y a la vez se decía _"me alegro de que no haiga pasado a mayores" _se acomodo el cabello y se puso la camisa salió a ver donde estaba Michiru pero no la encontró sin en cambio vio a Seiya que tenia a corralada a serena en una esquina dándole un beso _"este arroz ya se coció" _sonrió y volvió a la habitación siguió metiendo su ropa en una maleta "_menos ahora me puedo quedar" _se decía cuando salía de la habitación, vio a Seiya, quien la vio dudoso –es hora de partir—dijo dudosa –no te voy a detener pero…siempre tendrás una casa acá—le dijo con una sonrisa, la rubia le dijo donde iba a vivir –espero me visites—le sonrió –esto no es por mi hermana ¿verdad?—le soltó de golpe la pregunta –n…o…que…te…pa…sa—se puso nerviosa –mmm si la amas ¿porque no solo esperas un tiempo?—le dijo –no te puedo mentir, estoy empezando a sentir algo por tu hermana pero…necesito pensar bien las cosas—el le puso la mano en el hombro –espero y no te equivoques después—la llevo a la salida –volveré a verla ¿te molesta?—dijo la rubia el chico negó –espero no sea mala idea—le dio un beso en la mejilla –no lo será, chao—se despidió de mano y se fue perdiendo en el pasillo…

**Horas más tarde **

Michiru regreso del centro comercial cuando vio a Seiya viendo la televisión –llegue—le sonrió—tardaste horas—la vio, la chica enseño las bolsas de compras –de compras n.n –el chico suspiro–mujeres—se paro del sillón y tomo las bolsas ayudando a Michiru a llevarlas a la habitación –Haruka salió?—se extraño la chica, el peli negro la vio y dijo algo pensativo –ella…se fue de la casa—la chica se paró en seco, se palideció y tiro una de las bolsas que ella aun cargaba….

**Continuara….**

**Notas de autor:**

LOL esto cada vez se pone mejor, ahora que pasara con ellas dos cuando Haruka prefirió tomar su distancia con Michiru? ¿Quién es himeko? ¿Qué pasara con keiko? De una vez aviso estas dos están muy, MUY entrometidas en la historia pues tienen mucho que ver…quiero mandar saludos a los que siguen mi historia y comentan, se que había dicho que subiría un capitulo el sábado pero no me inspire y bueno hoy estuve mas desocupada n.n espero subir seguido, sin más por el momento se despide de ustedes su servidora…

**Neka Tenoh** =3


	8. Chapter 8

**Como siempre les digo que…Los personajes no son mío si no de Naoko Takeuchi **

-estas bien—dijo Seiya –si es solo que…no nada bueno preparare la cena—dejo las cosas y salió de la habitación.

**En otra parte **

La rubia ya había divisado una casa grande color blanca muy grande, con vista al mar, estaba algo cansada no de manejar pues manejo bastante rápido, estaba cansada porque _"hoy fue un día bastante pesado" _metió mas acelerador y con un arranque que solo ella sabia dar para aparcar el carro, bajo y un señor de unos 50 o 60 años, cabello azabache, piel trigueña y ojos azules le sonrió al verle hay parada _-_señorita Tenoh, un gusto en verla de nuevo por aquí—ella se quito las gafas de sol que traía después y dijo –Alberich—abrazo al señor este era su sirviente de confianza desde que sus padres murieron él fue trabajaba para sus padres pero siempre le dijeron que era el señor de confianza, el, la vio nacer, el estuvo a su lado cuando sus padres se fueron y aunque siempre le dijo que le tuteara él le hablaba de usted pues respetaba su posición económica—señorita Tenoh—le respondía el abrazo –deja de decirme así o me sentiré más vieja de lo que ya estoy—le decía mientras se apartaba del abrazo –jajaja está bien niña malcriada jajajajaja—se rio el señor –oye! Qué te pasa?—trato de fingir enojo –jajaja no te enojes que se te nota la arruga—poso uno de sus dedos en la frente de la rubia, esta negó con la cabeza—te extrañaba mi viejito—decía mientras pasaban a la casa, como las puertas de esta eran corredizas les fue más fácil pasar –yo también mi niña—la rubia le ofreció un trago pero él le dijo que ya no tomaba pero si le regalaba un vaso de agua se lo agradecería –aquí tienes—se lo dio—gracias, ahora porque estás aquí Tenoh que porque me extrañabas ni yo te creo—la rubia lo vio él sabía perfectamente que algo le pasaba la conocía mejor que nadien—uff viejito testarudo porque no dejas de conocerme mejor…uff a ver como empiezo… mira la razón por la que volví a esta casa es porque tengo que aclarar mis sentimientos asía otra persona, es que hay alguien que sinceramente no sé si me atrae como pareja oh solo me atrae sexualmente….ósea si me doy a entender o ¿no?—el señor grande la vio divertido—creo que si te estoy entendiendo—ella suspiro-¿crees que fue la mejor decisión?—vio asía otro lado –no lo sé peque, no lo sé pero…si tanto te interesa porque no la invitas a cenar y aclaras las dudas….—la rubia lo interrumpió, tomando asiento al lado de él–tiene 17 años—el señor abrió los ojos y después de un rato puso su mirada cálida y fraternal –para el amor no hay edad Haru, no la hay y solo se vive una vez—le acaricio la mejilla –pero….pero es menor—el negó con la cabeza –tu papa se caso con tu mama cuando ella, tenia 15 y el 20—le sonrió –¿tu conociste a mama y papa cuando eran jóvenes?—le dijo la rubia –si, tú tienes los ojos de tu papa fuertes, pero a la vez dulces como tu mama, el cabello arenoso como tu papa y la belleza de tu mama, cada vez que te veo los veo a ellos juntos—le quito un cabello de la cara –gracias viejito, ahora ve a casa seguro tus hijos te necesitan—el asintió con la cabeza –ya son todos unos adultos—le dijo cuando empezaba a levantarse –y tu eres su padre aun así, aparte de que quieres ir a ver a melisa—el sonrió apenado –bueno mi meli siempre asido mis ojos así que si ya la extraño—ella lo acompaño hasta la salida –adiós—le dio un abrazo—hasta mañana Tenoh—le devolvió el abrazo y después se fue dejando sola a la rubia.

_"mi casa jajajajaja me agradaba mas el departamento, bueeeeeno ahora tengo que hacer yo el quehacer, ¡que aburrido! "Pensaba_ para sí misma la rubia mientras se rascaba la cabeza pensando en cómo diablos iba a sobrevivir.

Al día siguiente la rubia despertó algo pesada vio su reloj eran 6:20, se había quedado dormida en el sillón y para el colmo iba a llegar tarde. Se levanto de un jalón, busco ropa de su maleta, fue dejando unas prendas regadas y se metió a la ducha, después de 5 minutos salió vestida con una playera negra, unos shorts y sus zapatillas deportivas algo sucias, no quiso perder el tiempo peinándose así que agarro una gorra de las tantas que tenia hay pues antes era muy aficionada a vestirse muy informal, como ahora que aparte de ir tarde iba informal en su vestuario, no le importo y solo se lavo los dientes y se fue, su carro deportivo estaba sucio "_mierda porque cojones, tengo una casa en la playa donde hay arena" _pensó mientras subía al carro, metió la llave, acelero y dio un giro al volante saliendo disparada por la carretera le metió todo el pedal y en menos de 5 minutos ya estaba frente la explanada, estaciono el carro dentro de la academia y se fue a su salón le tocaba dar clases a los de primero en tecnología, abrió la puerta y todos los alumnos la observaron –buenos días chicos disculpen el retraso—camino hasta su escritorio dejo sus cosas encima de este y se paro enfrente del salón –empecemos—puso las mano en sus caderas y dijo –saquen su cuaderno chamacos, pongan fecha y tema—empezó a anotar en el pizarrón -¿Cuál es el tema profe?—pregunto una chica –el tema es….—no acabo de decir cuando el director llego hay –buenos días muchachos—los alumnos se pararon de sus asientos e hicieron una reverencia –buenos días director Chiba—el les devolvió la reverencia –me permite profesora—ella lo vio y asintió con la cabeza después de unos minutos terminaron de hablar –a ver chamacos voy a ir a la dirección y me tendrán que dar una cuartilla de hoja, explicándome cual es la base de la tecnología, pero para tenerlo interesante, quien me lo entregué se llevara un punto extra en mis materias y no hagan ruido—se alejo del salón y llego a la dirección _"mierda seguro me gano una detención con esto"_ pensó al verse informal, toco la puerta –adelante profesor—dijo el director desde adentro _"¿porque tanto afán de tratarme como un chico Darién?" _se preguntaba para sí misma mientras pasaba, pero se congelo al ver una cabellera aguamarina; trago en seco y respiro profundamente, con valor entro al lugar –buenos días, permiso director – cordialmente entro, la mirada de la aguamarina se clavó en ella al reconocer su voz profunda . Miro divertida a la rubia por su forma de vestir, al igual que Darién, la oji verde sintió la mirada de estos dos en su vestimenta y decidió hablar—en ¿Qué le puedo servir?—el director la vio a los ojos –profesor Haruka—sabia que se vendría un regaño _"pero ¿porque enfrente de Michiru?" –¿_sí?—dijo temblorosa-¿no le dio tiempo de plancharse la playera? bien dicho la ropa—ella quedo con la boca abierta y Michiru bueno ella se estaba aguantando la risa –no, se me hizo tarde—el miro asía afuera –y supongo que viene de un lugar con tierra ¿verdad?—le vio las zapatillas –s…si—se apeno –supongo que le prestare un traje—le volvió a ver –si—poniéndose de colores –bien mire ella es kaioh, la hermana de Seiya, kaioh el es el profesor Tenoh—se levanto y se paro junto a Haruka, Michiru hizo lo mismo solo que ella quedo frente a la rubia –un gusto kaioh-san—dijo Haru estirando su mano –hola Haruka—tomo la mano y le dio un beso en la mejilla -¿ya se conocían—pregunto Darién –sí, mi hermano me la presento—respondió Michiru –bien entonces va a hacer más fácil, me han dicho que tu Michiru eres buena en casi todas las materias, pero te fallan las matemáticas y, la física, ¿es eso cierto?-pregunto –así es director—Haruka vio a Michiru –bien, pues en esta escuela cada alumno consta con un tutor y para tu desgracia tu hermano, es tutor de un tal Akihiko, así que el unico tutor que es bueno es Haruka así que de ahora en adelante el será tu tutor…¿están de acuerdo?—les dedico una sonrisa _"maldito Seiya" _pensó la rubia y asintió, _"¡genial! Más tiempo con Haru" _–está bien director—dijo una contenta Michiru –bien entonces que así sea, pueden retirarse, y Haruka…-la rubia volteo -¿sí?—el le hizo una seña –esperare afuera—los dos asintieron –pórtate bien con esa niña, eh que te conozco y tu eres de carne débil cuando vez a alguna chica guapa—la rubia sonrió –tenlo por seguro Darién—le guiño el ojo –mas te vale, puedes retirarte—ella salió negando con la cabeza pero muy en el fondo estaba feliz de que Michiru fuera su chica a" cargo _"solo porque es una conocida" _se estaba auto convenciendo –vamos—Michiru la recibió contenta –no me puedo zafar ni un día de ti verdad?—le sonrió –nop desde que me conoces—le devolvió al sonrisa y se colgó de su brazo –recuerda que estamos en la escuela—le advirtió la rubia al verla así –no importa siempre que este así contigo, por cierto aunque te haigas escapado de casa…—se paró en seco poso sus manos en el pecho de la rubia, se paró de puntitas –espera Michiru— sintió el aliento cálido de Michiru en su oreja y esta le empezó a susurrar –yo conseguiré que tú seas mía en cuerpo…y alma—le dio un beso en la mejilla –michi…ru—la rubia no podía ocultar su sorpresa –tranquila sabré respetar, por un tiempo la escuela pero….recuerda me tienes que ayudar hasta cuando estemos fuera de clases –siguió caminando, la rubia sacudió su cabeza y la siguió –¿qué clase te toca?—trato de cambiar de tema –me toca am artes y ¿ati?—la rubia vaciló y luego recordó –estoy dando tecnología te dejo en tu salón y me voy—la tomo del brazo y camino rápido hasta lugar, ese día lo pasaron casi todo el tiempo juntas.

En la tarde Haruka llego a su casa y encontró todo en orden _"alberich viejo testarudo, gracias" _sonrió y suspiro – ¡qué día mi dios!—

**_Continuara…_**

**Notas de autor: **

Hasta aquí el cap. espero les siga gustando mi historia, y espero los comentarios, y como siempre les doy las gracias por todo, por seguir mi historia y por comentar, en serio gracias. Sin más por el momento se despide de ustedes su amiga…

**Neka Tenoh =3**


	9. Chapter 9

**Me exhortó de que los personajes no sean míos si no de Naoko Takeuchi**

Pasaron los días y sin darse cuenta Haruka se sentía más atraída por Michiru, no sabía ni cómo ni cuándo paso pero había algo en esa chica que le llamaba la atención –Haruka si sigues abriendo la boca se te puede meter una mosca—escucho a lo muy lejos de sí, pero no hizo caso seguía pensando en la aguamarina –uff okey hoy tampoco me enseñaras porque el libro de matemáticas se suicido o ¿Qué?—al escuchar eso parpadeo un par de veces, trago saliva pues su garganta estaba seca y luego se localizo estaba en el departamento con Michiru a solas sin Seiya en la habitación solas, SOLAS! -¡SOLAS!—fue lo unico que pudo retener en su cabeza, Michiru la vio extrañada divertida – ¿solas? Am Haruka deja la droga barata hace daño—le dijo viéndola a los ojos con una sonrisa, la rubia se apeno –etto discúlpame Michiru es que no…no dormí bien anoche—se excuso con una mentira –bueno entonces mañana me enseñas porque el libro de mate se suicido—la chica se levanto de su lugar y abrió la puerta la rubia la miro extrañada generalmente siempre y cuando Haruka Tenoh decía siempre era SIEMPRE esa chica no le importaba como se sintiese la hacía quedarse con ella hasta que su hermano regresara –bueno como quieras—se espero unos segundos para ver si la chica se arrepentía pero nada, cuando iba a acabar de recoger sus cosas Michiru le dio su mano –vamos Haru ya te puedes ir—le dijo impacienté –entonces no me voy—la reto –pero si te sientes mal—le dijo la chica suavemente –pero no me voy a ir hasta que tu hermano venga—se subió a la cama de la chica –no, no, aléjate de hay vete al sillón de allá afuera—le dijo Michiru apuntando con el dedo a la puerta –afuera?—se pregunto así misma aun mas extrañada –si si vete a tu casa ya ándale —decía Michiru mientras empujaba a Haruka aunque le costó la echo afuera con todo y sus cosas –hasta mañana cuídate, descansa chao-le cerró la puerta en la cara.

_"__y ahora que le pasa" _pensó la rubia para sí misma parada en la puerta con sus cosas en una mano –pero miren a quien tenemos aquí, a nada más ni nada menos al princeso rubio homofóbico—la rubia reconoció la voz chillona de esa chica y volteo a verle con odio –¡tú! ¿Qué haces aquí?—le respondió con el seño fruncido –tranquilo princeso o se te arruga el cutis de princeso que tienes—se bufo la chica, la rubia se acerco hasta ella y le dijo –te estoy preguntando qué ¿qué haces aquí?—la chica poso sus manos en la cintura y dijo –aquí vive Michiru y ella me dijo que estaríamos a solas así que si me permites…-dio unos pasos atrás y luego alrededor de Haruka pasándole a empujar con el hombro –tengo una cita con esa preciosa mujer—le dijo para finalizar y llamar al departamento no paso mucho cuando Michiru abrió –hola amor—la chica dijo y en ese instante volteo Haruka sorprendida de lo que veía las manos de Michiru envueltas en el cuello de himeko y las manos de esta estaban en su cintura bajando y subiendo por su espalda en un beso apasionado –hola himeko—escucho a Michiru decir algo entre cortado por la falta de aire y sintió asco de sí misma ahora veía porque Michiru la echo de patadas a los pasillos _"himeko" _pensó la rubia y luego volvió a ver y ahora Michiru estaba con las piernas envueltas en su cadera frotándose en el abdomen de la tal himeko y esta estaba con las manos en el trasero de Michiru dando paso al departamento y cerrando con su pie la puerta de este, la rubia pego oído a la puerta y empezó a escuchar cosas romperse y la voz de Michiru excitada –himeko en la mesa no, es inco…incomodo…mmm—gimió –no importa te voy a enseñar lo que es bueno— "_vamos Haruka no vas a querer escuchar todo o si" _pensó para sí misma aun con el oído en la puerta _"vamos malditas piernas reaccionen, no quiero escuchar mas" _se ponía a pensar con dolor y con este ya de por si inmenso se fue a su casa reprochándose a sí misma por sentir eso por Michiru.

Subió a su carro y volvió la vista al edificio sin saber que hacer volvió la vista asía enfrente encendió el carro y acelero lo mas que pudo sin importarle nada ni nadien llego en un dos por tres así casa y para su suerte no estaba alberich, saco una nevera de cervezas y se fue hacia atrás de su casa viendo el atardecer, el sol ocultándose en el mar _"si tan solo fuera como el tal vez sería más feliz" –_de ocultarme de los demás sin que nada ni nadien me impida lo contrario—pensó en voz alta –si te ocultaras de los demás serias una cobarde y mi Haruka no es cobarde—escucho una voz dulce y tierna volteo y se encontró con keiko la profesora la veía detenidamente –yo ya no soy la de antes kei soy, soy peor mírame—la chica se acerco hasta la rubia y poso su mano en la mejilla de esta para mi eres la mejor—la rubia se puso algo roja por el comentario –keiko yo ya te dije que no me puedo enamorar de alguien más mi corazón ya tiene dueño—_"oh tenia" _pensó –lo sé pero, no la puedo remplazar Haru? '¿Qué me falta para ser como ella?—le dijo la profesora con timidez –eres mejor que ella—fue lo unico que dijo Haruka antes de darle un beso en los labios como hace mucho no besaba con esa pasión ¿Qué me falta para ser como ella?—le dijo la profesora con timidez –eres mejor que ella—fue lo unico que dijo Haruka antes de darle un beso en los labios como hace mucho no besaba con esa pasión y entrega _"te voy a olvidar Michiru cueste lo que me cueste" _unió _s_us manos con las de la chica.

Al otro día

La rubia vio a la chica acostada en su pecho con ropa –buenos días Michiru—susurro para sí misma, la profesora la abrazo por la cintura y balbuceo –te quiero Haruka—la nombrada sonrió y negó con la cabeza _"no le puedo hacer esto, no a esta chica preciosa" _pensó se giro y vio que eran las 4 de la mañana en dos horas tenían que ir a la academia y con sumo cuidado dejo a la chica quien tomo su almohada para recargaste en esta.

Mientras Haruka trotaba una imagen le vino a la mente vio el reloj eran 5 de la mañana -que rápido se paso la hora—se dijo y se fue a la ducha, después de despojarse de la ropa prendió el agua fría _"recuerda que el agua fría es la de la derecha" _recordó lo que le dijo Michiru negó y en menos de diez minutos estaba afuera de la ducha se puso una camisa roja con cuadros y mangas largas (las cuales arremango como siempre), su pantalones de mezclilla negros, un chaleco, sus tenis negros con rojo (como los que usan los chacas xD) y un pequeño pirsin en la oreja derecha ese era de color negro, se peino y cuando vio eran 5:20, fue a su habitación y encontró una toda que decía- te veo en la escuela con cariños keiko—la leyó en voz alta sonrió y se hizo su desayuno no tardo tanto en él y volvió la vista al reloj 5:25 esa hora se le estaba yendo muy lento. Se fue a su carro y manejo hasta el edificio donde vivía Michiru toco la puerta del apartamento y para su sorpresa la recibió ella con su falda corta hasta la pierna y su blusa escotada –hola—saludo Michiru, le iba a dar un beso en la mejilla y la rubia se movió negando con la cabeza –no juegues hoy conmigo ¿quieres?—la chica la vio extrañada – ¿de qué hablas Haru?—se le colgó en un imprevisto abrazo a la rubia del cuello esta casi cae por la falta de equilibrio pero no fue así, tomo a Michiru de la cintura y la alejo de ella –ve por tus cosas te llevare a la escuela—Michiru fue como rayo y regreso para irse con Haruka está solo iba unos pasos delante de ella pero en un arranque michi la tomo de la mano y se la llevo de esta hasta el carro.

Cuando llegaron al convertible la rubia abrió la del asiento de atrás y con la mano invito a Michiru a entrar esta se negó y Haruka ya frustrada hecho la mochila de la ninfa y abrió la puerta del copiloto y el piloto: se subieron y vio la hora 5:35 manejo a no tan alta velocidad y prendió el radio este dejo escuchar la canción de *te quiero decir* y la empezó a cantar en voz baja aunque para Michiru se escuchaba claramente, sin darse cuenta ya estaban tomadas de la mano, el semáforo las hizo parar en ese lapso de tiempo Haruka volteo y vio a Michiru a los ojos.

La rubia la tomo del mentó sin saber exactamente que iba a hacer la acerco mas a ella fueron cerrando sus ojos, Michiru un poco sonrojada por la mirada de Haruka… en un segundo todo paso los labios de ellas dos se habían juntado para ya no soltarse….

Continuara…..

NOTAS DE NEKA:

n.n de nuevo con ustedes disculpen la tardanza y si si me tarde muchoooo en actualizar pero es que mis chips andaban en otro planeta, no estaba inspirada, gracias a los que me esperaron. Alguien me extraño? Espero que si, cuídense y espero sus comentarios. Les mando besos y abrazotes…

**atte: su servidora**

**NEKA TENOH =3 **


	10. Chapter 11

**Capitulo**** 11:**

**Ya saben los personajes no son míos si no de Naoko Takeuchi**

**Si se que tarde un mes en actualizar mi súper mega archí recontra gran fic "enséñame a amar" pero no hubo buenos cometarios creo que nada mas fueron com u.u pero a los que quieren seguir leyendo pues acá esta el cap. 11 **

**En fin sin más que decir por ahora, disfruten su lectura…**

Era inicio de primavera, el calor se sentía duro, la brisa del viento era refrescante. Y estaba con ella que era lo importante.

Eran vacaciones y Haruka invito a michiru al mar, estaban acostadas en una manta azul cielo, con una sombrilla incrustada en la arena, las olas del mar se escuchaban y la respiración de su ninfa, la tranquilizaban. Imaginar que la profesora Haruka Tenoh salía con su alumna Michiru Kaioh, era algo sorprendente aun para ella misma, salir con un menor era delito y lo sabía muy bien, deseaba que la aguamarina cumpliera en cuanto antes la mayoría de edad, o si no iba a ir directo al bote, por pedófila, aunque si lo recordaba ella y michi no habían tenido ese tipo de cosas que hacen las parejas al mayor tiempo de salir cuando hay confianza, y eso. Es solo que si se ponía a pensar profundamente, podría encontrar esos momentos donde michiru se escabullía en las noches en su habitación, y...

-Haruka no pienses en eso niña mala—se reprocho a ella misma en sus pensamientos

-¿dijiste algo amor?—sintió como la chica le besaba su mentón

-no amor, nada solo pensé en voz alta—sonrió

-está bien mi vida—regreso su cabeza al pecho de la rubia y siguió dibujando círculos en su abdomen de esta.

Así paso un rato mas hasta que sintió como la niña se había dormido. Cerró sus ojos intentando dormir pero un recuerdo le vino a la cabeza…

**_Flashback_**

Era una noche cálida de febrero, la rubia había olvidado cerrar el cuarto con llave, estaba en el profundo mundo de los sueños, cuando escucho algunos ruidos, no le tomo mucha importancia y trato de continuar durmiendo, pero sintió peso extra en la cama, se dio vuelta y miro a su aguamarina, que rápidamente se le aventó en un tierno beso, que rápidamente fue respondido.

Haruka le dio permiso a michiru de meter su lengua entre su boca, entreabriendo los labios, el beso paso de ser tierno a un apasionado, la rubia le dio la vuelta y la dejo debajo de ella, no le importaba nada en ese instante, tomo las manos de su ninfa y las puso en el respaldo de la cama, las sujeto fuerte con una de sus manos y le empezó a besar el cuello, repartiendo pequeños mordiscos en este, dejando una pequeña marca; su novia empezó a tratar de soltarse pero la apretaba más fuerte, así que la abrazo con las piernas en su cadera, juntándose más, ella llevaba un camisón color uva, que desapareció en el momento que Haruka lo mando a volar.

La rubia regreso a su cara y le susurro a su oído –Si te portas bien prometo darte un buen premio—le mordisqueo su lóbulo, y empezó a bajar la mano por su abdomen acariciando con la yema de los dedos el vientre -¿Te portaras bien?— mordió mas fuerte el lugar, haciendo que la chica soltara un pequeño gemido.

-S-si—sintió como Haruka le empezó a besar el abdomen, pasando su lengua en el, bajo por su vientre y cuando por fin, iba a llegar a ese punto…

-MICHIRU, HARUKA MI HERMANA ESTA CONTIGO—se escuchó la voz de Seiya al otro lado

La rubia se quedo estática, bajo las cobijas ¿Qué iba a hacer? Si Seiya entrara por esa puerta ¿Qué le iba a decir a su mejor amigo?

-Si Seiya estoy aquí, es que me duele algo y para no molestarte a ti preferí venir con haru, quien me está haciendo un rico masaje en mi pierna derecha para que no me de otro calambre—invento michiru rápidamente

-Ah bueno, pero es muy tarde michi aparte recuerda que Haruka se acaba de mudar DE NUEVO, por causas que aun no me explica y está cansada—

-Etto… Mañana te explico el motivo Seiya—respondió la chica parándose de la cama, viendo el cuerpo desnudo de la chica, se sonrojo y la cubrió con la sabana -Pero ya va saliendo michiru, ahora si quieres la mando a su habitación— empezó a buscar el camisón por debajo de la cama _"solo a mí se me ocurre lanzar ese tipo de prendas"_

-No Haruka no te molestes, es un poco fastidiosa en ese sentido si te dejo que la mandes tu ella, jamás se ira, mejor la espero aquí afuerita—se retranco en la pared _"me gusta arruinar los momentos más románticos" _sonrió, ¿Qué si sabía perfectamente el motivo de su regreso? Claro y también sabía que estaban haciendo, pero prefería hacerse el loco.

-em ya voy saliendo—por fin la rubia había encontrado el camisón, y le ayudo a ponérselo, antes de que saliera tomo a la oji verde del cuello y le susurro a su oído _-_que lindo es tenerte de vuelta_\- _la beso hasta, quitarle la respiración a la rubia, y salió –Ya salí ahora, ¿estás contento?—el afirmo y tomo la oreja de michiru

Ruka salió a despedir a los chicos –Buenas noches y gracias de nuevo por tenerme aquí seiyita de mi corazón—lo alago

—Omgg que lindo chantaje Haruka pero aun te toca hacer el desayuno, buenas noches—le guiño el ojo, y se llevo a michiru de la oreja

-Seiya me estas poniendo en ridículo—se quejaba, la aguamarina mientras se ponía roja. Su novia solo se limitaba a reírse…

**Fin del flashback**

Sonrió al recordar ese momento, después de un rato miro el reloj, y sintió que su estomago le rugía.

Escuchó la risita traviesa de su novia –Creo que ya tienes hambre amor—le beso el estomago

Se sonrojo –Creo que si amor—acaricio su cabello –Vamos ¿por algo de comer?—

-Si mi vida, lo que tú quieras— se levanto y ayudo a la chica –Te quiero haru—se paró de puntitas y le dio un beso en la mejilla

-Yo también me quiero michi—recibió un golpe en el antebrazo –Solo jugaba amor, sabes que yo también te quiero y mucho— la beso lentamente

Se separaron con una sonrisa –te adoro—le beso la nariz –Vamos por tu comida antes de que me quieras comer—las dos se rieron ante el comentario de la aguamarina

La rubia le dio un mordisco a su oído –Te voy a comer pero a besos—la tomo de la mano y la entrelazo con la suya, le susurro al oído –Te amo— la chica se sonrojo y se zafó de su mano

-Este…- la miro a los ojos

Y eh ahí el miedo de Haruka al decir esas dos palabras, esas cinco letras en total. Se puso triste al saber que michiru solo la quería, tal vez era muy rápido decir te amo –Michiru yo…-trato de hablar pero fue interrumpida por otra persona

-Haruka, hola—la aguamarina volteo rápidamente, al reconocer la voz y no era nadie más que Keiko, frunció el ceño, trato de tomar a la rubia del brazo y jalarla pero en cuanto menos se dio cuenta, la chica ya se le había aventado a los brazos a su novia –Haruka, te eh extrañado mi vida—le dio un beso en la mejilla

_"Suéltela HARUKA TENOH" _se puso roja, por el enojo –Hola profesora Takeuchi— dijo con dificultad, pero sin insultarla

-Ah sí hola kaioh—saludo indiferente

-Hola Kei—la rubia por fin se pudo soltar y respiro hondo -¿Cómo has estado?—

-Bien con algo de calor—le dijo acariciando su rostro

-Este…que…que bien Kei, bueno nosotras nos tenemos que…-no acabo de decir cuando

-¡Michiru!—fue el turno de la rubia para voltear rápidamente, encontrándose a su desagradable pesadilla _"Himeko Tahino" _

-Hola Himeko—la saludo de beso en la mejilla – ¿Me acompañas, por un refresco?—miro rétate a su novia

-Encantada—sonrió embobada, y después de un rato, sintió la mirada penetrante de haru -hola profesor Tenoh—le dio un apretón de manos, sintiendo como ella lo hacía con más fuerza _"que rudeza Tenoh" _sonrió victoriosa y miro a su acompañante –Keiko que agradable verte de nuevo—

-Hola pensé que te habías olvidado de mi—las dos se saludaron en la mejilla, pero eso paso desapercibido, por la pareja que se veía con enojo la una a la otra.

-Bueno ya regresamos—dijo Himeko, tomando la mano de michi, la rubia miro los ojos azules de la chica y arrugo la nariz, frunciendo el ceño.

La aguamarina puso la mano en el brazo de su acompañante y con una sonrisa se fue con ella. Había cumplido con su plan.

Keiko tomo la mano de haru, quien rápidamente la volteo a ver – ¿Vamos a la orilla?—se sonrojo, cosa que le causo gracia a la rubia, quien suspiro y se alzo de hombros

-Vale, igual ya me dejo aquí, contigo—metió las manos en sus bolsillos y camino enfrente de la chica hasta llevar a la orilla y metiendo sus pies

-Te fui a buscar a tu casa, ayer—le dijo la chica

-¿A si?—la dama le afirmo con la cabeza –Ya no vivo ahí, solo voy de vez en cuando, ¿necesitabas algo?—

-Nada solo molestarte—sonrió acariciando el cabello rubio de Haruka –Te eh extrañado como loca haru—le beso la mejilla

-Yo también Kei— mintió –Una amiga con quien hablar se extraña—le guiño el ojo

-Haruka tu me gustas—le soltó de golpe

-Michiru—la confundió –Digo Kei…-

-¿Te gusta esa chica?—la miro con dolor

-¿De qué hablas Kei?—oculto su sorpresa

-No finjas Haruka, siempre estas con ella, la consientes y después de clases la llevas a su casa—

-Es mi…-busco una excusa creíble –Es mi prima—fue lo primero que se le salió decir

-¿Oigan y si vamos por una comida?—escucharon la voz de michiru, que llegaba con una paleta de chocolate, que se comía coquetamente

La rubia mordió su labio al verla comiendo tan suculenta paleta, que había olvidado por un momento el enojo que tenia con ella –s…si—dijo embobada

La aguamarina se había dado cuenta de cómo había puesto a su novia, con tan solo comer una simple paleta de chocolate, así que la paso coquetamente por sus labios, dando un pequeño mordisco –Entonces vamos—se acerco a ella, tomándola de la mano, y haciéndola caminar

Keiko, tomo a Himeko del brazo –Esto no está funcionando—le dijo al oído

-Te lo dije querida—respondió de la misma manera viendo como se marchaba la feliz pareja

-¿Quieres paleta?—le dijo la aguamarina a la rubia –Aun ¿estás enojada?—

-No ya no—la miro a los ojos –Pero creo que lo mejor es que sigamos fingiendo a los ojos de los demás, hasta que cumplas 18—le dio un lengüetazo a la paleta

-Está bien, por cierto…- se puso de puntitas –También te amo—le dio un beso en la nariz –Camina—la tomo del brazo.

Llegaron a un restaurante de maricos, las dos iban a tomar una mesa para ellas solas, pero Himeko las sentó en la mesa de cuatro, un camarero de piel morena y ojos azules les atendió – ¿Director chiba?—dijo Haruka al reconocerlo

-Hola Haruka, pero dime Darién no es día de escuela—le dio una sonrisa -¿Qué van a llevar? - les dio las cartas

-Yo quiero unos mariscos y ¿tu Haruka?—le pregunto keiko devolviendo la carta

-Un filete—miro a michiru con una sonrisa coqueta –Los mariscos, me caen mal y tu michi ¿Qué vas a llevar?—Darién las vio satisfecho, sabía que algo ocurría entre ellas, no era para menos, pero esperaba a que Seiya le confirmara, no quería levantar falsas esperanzas.

-Un coctel de camarones—respondió la aguamarina, sonriendo y guiñándole el ojo a su novia

-Yo quiero una empanada de camarones—dijo Himeko mirando confidentemente a keiko

-Enseguida se los traigo—anoto y se fue

-Y michiru—empezó keiko -¿Es cierto que eres prima de Haruka?—

La chica primero se confundió y después entendió –Así es, primos lejanos—trato a la rubia como hombre, cosa que hizo que la rubia se enfadara un poco

-Ah, que interesante ¿no es así Himeko?—

-Claro, es interesante saber que mi michiru y Tenoh-kun sean primos—

-No es tuya, Himeko—respondió secamente el alta –No es un objeto, para pertenecerle a alguien—se cruzo de brazos –Y cuidadito vas a tener de tratarla—

-¿Por qué?, el profesor Haruka me va a reprobar en mis materias—

-No, pero no sería mala idea—susurro –Te pegare hasta que te quedes sin dientes—golpeo la mesa

-Un hombre golpeándole a una mujer no se vería bien—sonrió satisfecha

La rubia ya estaba fuera de sus casillas, así que se paró de golpe –PARA TU INFORMACION NIÑITA TONTA SOY…- michiru la tomo del brazo –Permiso, necesito ir al sanitario—se marcho

-Te acompañare—dijo keiko

-ESTOY BIEN SOLO, NO ME VOY A PERDER—respondió fríamente, causando miedo a la chica; entonces la aguamarina le susurro algo al oído, a lo que afirmo con la cabeza y la tomo de la mano, jalándola.

Cuando por fin llegaron al baño –Te juro que no la soporto—se mojo el rostro –Si seguimos así, me van a volver loco—suspiro

-Jajajajaja Haruka, tu nunca te habías referido a ti como hombre—miro a su rubia

-Créeme si me vuelves a decir hombre, te juro que me referiré a mí como tal…-la chica miro a la oji verde

-Pues ya vistes como uno—miro sus sandalias, su playera grande, y sus shorts

La rubia le puso mala cara –Michiru Kaioh estas refiriéndote ¿que tu novia parase hombre? –

-No mi amor, jamás me referiría como hombre, solo que si vistieras mas como yo te verías súper femenina y ya no me gustarías—fingió para hacer sentir bien a su novia

La chica miro el cuerpo de su sirena embobada, al notar esas curvas, el traje de baño a ella se le ve bien, si haru se quisiera poner uno, trato de imaginarse y en seguida borro el pensamiento de su mente –Tienes razón—la tomo de la cintura con una mano, y con la otra del mentón, rozo sus labios –Mejor así nos quedamos, yo tu chico súper rudo, y tu mi dama femenina, que ,me enamora con sus caderas, te amo—la beso con ternura, bajo la mano que tenía en su mentón y la paso a la cintura, mientras la chica pasaba sus manos tras el cuello de la rubia. El beso paso a uno más intenso mientras sus lenguas jugaban al mismo ritmo, y las manos ya no estaban quietas.

-Tenemos que irnos mi haru, porque si no, se darán cuenta- le mordió el labio inferior con un poco de fuerza despeinándola

-Un minuto más—le paso su lengua entre sus labios

Pasaron cinco minutos hasta que se separaron –Vámonos amor mío—le dijo la aguamarina peinando rápidamente a su rubia –Al ratito le seguimos—le dijo coquetamente a lo que Haruka le respondió con una mordida en el oído –No hagas eso sabes, bien lo que me provocan tus mordidas ahí—beso su cuello

-Y tu sabes lo que provocan tus besos—recibió un juguetón mordisco –Pero tienes razón vámonos—la tomo de la mano y salieron, regresaron a la mesa y se sentaron en silencio a comer, Haruka de vez en cuando le acariciaba la pierna a su novia, riendo por dentro, al notar los sonrojos de esta.

Cuando acabaron Darién les recogió los cubiertos, y los platos y le susurro a la rubia algo en el oído, ella asintió con la cabeza y se levanto –Permiso—dijo seriamente, michiru la miro confundida y ella le guiño el ojo.

-¿Qué sucede Darién?—se preocupo al pensar que era algo de su trabajo

-¿Ya es tu novia?— preguntó de golpe, mirándola a los ojos

-¿EH?- se sonrojo

-Hay por dios no te hagas ruka—le golpeo el antebrazo –Ya es tu novia la hermana de Seiya—sonrió

-Da-Darién—se puso como un tomate -¿Cómo lo supiste?—sabia que no podría fingir, no ante el

-Porque se les ve en su cara, en la forma de tratarse—empezó a decir –Y aparte porque cuando están en la escuela, se van solas al jardín de rosales—concluyó

-Chismoso—bromeo –Bueno para que negar lo evidente, pero como veraz uno no se lo hemos dicho a Seiya, y dos es menor de edad, por eso supuestamente fingimos—

-Que malas son para mentir—empezó a reírse –Pero deberían de confiar en Seiya, el no se enojara—

-Lo sé, pero michiru insiste en que debemos esperar un poco más, por lo menos-

-Has lo que ellas dicen—le dijo comprensible

-Darién, ¿Por qué dejaste a Serena?—pregunto

-Ella y yo éramos muy indiferentes, el amor se convirtió en costumbre ella no estaba a gusto conmigo, y aunque yo aun la ame, creo que se merecía algo mejor- dijo algo dolido –Pero eso ya paso, ahora está muy bien con Seiya, y yo quiero mucho a mi novia—

-Ahaja—le dijo en tono de descubrimiento –Con que ya andas de novio—el afirmo sonriente –Me alegro te lo mereces—miro el reloj –Me tengo que ir, nos vemos—se despidió y regreso a la mesa –Bueno chicas, michiru y yo nos tenemos que ir—sonrió satisfecha, y la aguamarina rápidamente se paró de la mesa

-Podemos acompa…-empezaron a decir las muchachas

-NO—dijeron michiru y Haruka al mismo tiempo, las otras se quedaron con mala cara –Por cierto Himeko—le dijo la rubia –Pagas la cuenta de keiko y tuya, yo solo pague la mía y la de michiru, nos vemos— jalo a la ninfa rápidamente

Himeko pidió la cuenta y Darién, rápidamente se las dio $500 era lo que tenía que pagar –PERO SOLO FUE UNA EMPANDA Y UNOS MALDITOS MARISCOS—la rubia y la aguamarina reían al escuchar los gritos de la chica.

-Si señorita, pero los mariscos cuestan caros—sonrió encantadoramente el chico –aparte la propina-

-Como sea—pago con un billete –Vámonos—le dijo a keiko

-Bueno—

**_En el carro de la rubia_**

-Pero si solo fueron unos mariscos—imito Haruka

-Jajajajaja, eso les pasa por pedir de más, por cierto jamás vi que pagaras—

-Na, Darién me fio, aunque eso me cueste, -$250 en la quincena—se encogió de hombros –Pero vámonos, antes de que nos sigan esas locas—arranco el auto

-Estoy contigo—afirmo sonriente

-¿Quieres escuchar bachata?—pregunto la chica

-¡Claro! sabes bien que es mi favorita-, le dio un pequeño beso –Te amo, Haruka—

-Yo también, michiru—puso la música, y manejo rápidamente a su casa, en la costa de mar –Vamos a un lugar donde, no nos encuentre hoy—tomo su mano

-¿A dónde?—

-A mi casa a ver películas—sonrió y le beso la mano sin quitar la vista del frente

-Primero vamos al centro comercial, rentamos unas pelis, las que tú quieras y luego vamos por frituras—

-Está bien amor, a cualquier lugar, voy contigo—

**_En el apartamento de Himeko_**

-No puede ser que nuestro plan no haiga funcionado—se quejo, sentándose en su sillón rojo

-Tendremos, que hacer el plan número dos- la miro a los ojos

-No—negó con la cabeza

-Oh si—la miro a los ojos con una sonrisa

-Todavía tenemos el as bajo la manga—

-Hablas de…-

-Es el unico que nos queda para separarlos—interrumpió

-Pero, mejor intentemos el dos, si este no sirve, ocupamos el otro—dijo algo nerviosa

-Está bien—dijo Himeko, prendiendo un cigarro –Hay que separarlos a como dé lugar—se levanto y miro la ventana –Si ellos, no son felices con nosotros, no lo serán con nadie, entendido—miro a la chica

-Dime algo que no sepa—le acaricio el rostro, haciéndola voltear para tomarla de la cintura

-No me provoques, hermosa—la beso apasionadamente, siendo bien recibida por la chica –Mañana será otro día—le quito la blusa –Disfrutemos, mientras tanto—se saco su camisa

-Bueno, está bien—se volvieron a besar…

**_Continuara…_**

**_NOTAS DE AUTOR:_**

_HOLAAAA, ME ESTRAÑARON, YO SE QUE NO PORQUE NOS LEEMOS EN "SABOR AH TI" xD pero bueno, eh aquí el capitulo tan esperado de "ENSEÑAME A AMAR" ¿LES GUSTO? ESPERO QUE SI PORQUE LO HICE DE TODO CORAZON, A VER COMO NOS VA DE COMENTARIOS, A VER SI ME IMPULSAN A SEGUIR CON EL PROXIMO CAPITULO ;)_

_¿QUE LES PARECE? HIMEKO Y KEIKO, SE UNIERON PARA SEPARAR A NUESTRA PAREJITA, ¿SERA CIERTO QUE EL AMOR TODO LO PUEDE? ESO LO COMPROVAREMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO ASI QUE NO SE LO PIERDAN…BUENO ESPERO TENGAN LINDA TARDE/NOCHE/DIA SEGÚN EL HORARIO QUE LO LEAN…_

**_QUEDA CORDIALMENTE CON USTEDES:_**

**_NEKA TENOH =3_**

_PSD: no es muy seguro (que es seguro con Neka Tenoh verdad xD) pero tal vez siga mi historia de "promesa de la rosa" aun no eh estado deprimida, para seguir pero muy pronto _


	11. Chapter 12

**_Capitulo 12: _****_"_****_¿Y si lo intentamos?"_**

_**Van a decir nunca le pones nombre a los capítulos (entonces ¿Por qué a hora?) porque ammm, ammm… LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS SI NO DE LA GRAN NAOKO TAKEUCHI (lo que hace uno para evitar las preguntas ¿verdad? XD) **_

La rubia aparco el auto en el centro comercial, salió primero ella, para luego abrirle a su novia la puerta, la ayudo a salir, y entraron tomadas de la mano –Así que una película de terror—

-Vamos haru, no me digas que esas cosas te dan miedo –

-Jajaja no es eso—

-¿Entonces?- caminaban por el local, mirando los estantes

-Es solo que…-"_Vamos Tenoh, ¿Cómo te pueden dar miedo esas tonterías? Recuerda no son reales…a ver dilo conmigo NO son Reales, listo vamos contéstale a Michiru algo creíble" _ \- Que no les encuentro la gracia—sonríe

-Ya veo— devolvió el gesto

_"__¡Eso Tenoh! Eso papa, muy bien muy bien, ahora dile algo de hombre de macho, que la haga sentirse segura en tus brazos" _-Pero con tal de que me abreces—_"Mira esa película se ve interesante"_

_-_Y ¿Por qué te abrazaría?—le dio una sonrisa coqueta.

\- Cuando te de miedo, te tomaras fuerte de mi— "_Oh si no, termino desvaneciéndome yo de miedo, te tomare a ti muy fuerte" _toma del estante una película que decía _"La niña inocente" _después de rentar aquella película, salen del lugar y se van al carro.

Una vez que llegan al departamento, Haruka pone la película y Michiru hacia las palomitas, se sientan las dos en el sillón, mientras transcurre el tiempo la rubia se ponía cada vez más nerviosa.

-Mi-chi-ru—tartamudeó al escuchar un ruido en la cocina. "_Seguro es el gato Tenoh… ¿Pero cuál gato?... El del vecino tranquilo sea hombre, no solo de apariencia…P-pero no hay vecino…N-no ¿hay vecino? _"trago en seco.

-¿Dime?—miro a su novia, que estaba algo pálida.

_"__Dile algo nada más no le vayas a decir que escuchaste un ruido, porque si no…" _-Le va a matar a su hija—afirmó.

-No, seguro la salva—beso su mejilla. –Tranquila solo es una película amor-

"_Vez más obvia no podías ser, ¡Hay! Tenoh, ya la regaste, muy bien e muy bien…ahora dile algo para zafarte de esta vergüenza" _-Voy por las palomitas—_"Bonita escusa aunque no es creíble" _se levanto, y como estaba todo obscuro, imagino que había luz, en cuanto llego la cocina prendió el foco, tomo la bolsa y vacío su contenido en un tazón grande; escuchó un grito y tiro las palomas, que aún había en la bolsa, respiró profundamente _"Solo es una maldita película, Tenoh" _

Tomó la salsa y el tazón, regreso a la sala; puso las cosas en la mesita de centro, le dio un beso a Michiru, y la abrazo.

-Amor, pensé que había más palomitas— miro el recipiente

_"__No, ¿Por qué carajo te tuviste que dar cuenta Kaioh?, son solo palomitas… No son tan importantes ¿o sí?…Ok conciencia de Haruka, tranquila: a ver inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala…Muy bien ahora ¡responde!" _-Este, em pues sí, pero se me cayeron, porque…- "_¿Por qué me asuste?, No puedes decirle eso anda dile que te caíste, algo creíble" -_me tropecé— respondió tranquilamente, sonriendo.

-¿Estás bien?— la miro preocupada.

"_Hay Michiru con solo ver tus ojos azules, siempre estaré bien" _-Si linda, no te preocupes—la tomó del mentón y le dio un beso con ternura. "_Que rico es besarte Michi"_

_"__Que rico es sentir tus cálidos labios posados en los míos Ruka, tan carnosos, tan apetecibles…Haruka me haces enloquecer" _pensaba Michiru, mientras profundizaba mas el beso, sintiendo las mordidas de la rubia, quien le jalaba y succionaba su labio inferior, sus lenguas bailaban al mismo compas, las respiraciones agitadas no se hicieron esperar, Haruka recostó a Michiru en el sofá, y le beso el cuello, dándole mordiscos pequeños en el.

-Haruka—suspiró, la rubia fue bajando más, pero la blusa de la aguamarina le impidió el paso.

"_Diablos Michiru deberías ocupar blusas mas escotadas…Aunque así__estas mejor, así__ningún buitre te ve, solo eres mía, Michiru Kaioh es solo mía" _

_"__Eres tan deseable Haruka Tenoh, siempre serás mío" _–No te detengas—susurró con compasión.

-No pensaba hacerlo— "_Y en realidad que no lo haré Michiru, hoy estoy a mi limite, quiero más de ti" _con sus manos fue subiendo la blusa, hasta que se la quitó, puso sus manos en la cintura de su novia, y le empezó a besar el nacimiento de los pechos.

La aguamarina, solo se re lambía los labios, después los mordía; disfrutando de los besos que le proporcionaba la rubia, sintió como las manos de su novia descendían, hasta su sostén, hecho su cabeza hacia atrás, esperando a que lo hiciera, y cuando por fin lo iba a desabrochar …

-¡Haruka, Michiru, ya vine chicas!—escucharon la voz de Seiya, Haruka se puso nerviosa, con algo de torpeza le puso rápido la blusa a Michiru, se levantó y alejo completamente de su amante, la aguamarina hizo lo mismo que ella, quedando totalmente separadas, aun sonrojadas; no solo por la vergüenza si no también por la excitación.

-Que bueno Seiyita—respondió Haruka normalmente cruzando sus piernas y estirando su brazo izquierdo sobre el sillón.

Las luces del cuarto se prendieron -¿Por qué tan temprano hermanito?—preguntó una Michiru enfadada y excitada.

\- ¿Temprano? pero si son las ocho y media de la noche— contesto naturalmente aunque un poco sorprendido ¿acaso su reloj le fallaba? No podía ser porque hace poco lo había llevado a que lo repararan-¿Acaso llegue en mal momento?—preguntó con voz tenue y curioso.

-Si—susurro Michiru –No—suspiro frustrada "_Michi preciosa trata de relajarte, linda no puedes tratarlo mal o se dará cuenta chiquita, a ver con naturalidad"_ -Para nada hermanito—le dedico una sonrisa, aunque por dentro tenía unas ganas de ahorcarlo.

En ese momento fue cuando se dio cuenta "_Michiru, ni por mas borracha que este me trata tan sarcásticamente, solo cuando..." _sonrió con picardía, se acerco un poco, y pudo notar que Haruka sólo se sacudía la camisa, con un pequeño tono color rojo carmesí en sus mejillas, _"Ahora entiendo picarones estaban haciendo sus cositas jejeje…" _, -Uh están viendo una película, ¿Cuál es?—se sentó en medio de las dos y miro la pantalla, -Ah esa ya la vi, al final matan al viejo que está loco y salvan a la madre y a la hija—

_"__Ya lo sé tonto, fuimos a verla en el cine…Pero debo de actuara, para que no sospeche Haruka" _-Ah, ¿enserio?—preguntó Michiru indiferente.

-Si ¿Acaso no te acuerdas que fuimos a verla al cine?, y que te pusiste muy nerviosa, cuando el señor saco el cuchillo, pensaste que te iba a matar—la aguamarina, se puso roja de la vergüenza.

-Jajajajaja— soltó una risa Haruka, al escuchar ese comentario.

-Haru, no me había dado cuenta de que estabas aquí—_"Si como no, ni tú te la crees Seiya, bueno sigue hablando" –_Como estas un poco callada—

-Em no, no es nada Seiya—lo miro a los ojos.

-¿En serio? ¿Segura de que estas bien?—

-Si es solo que…-

-¿Qué?—

-Em que…- "_¿Qué, que? Que le digo, si me sigo poniendo asi se dará cuenta, piensa Tenoh piensa" _-Nada, nada, solo estoy pensando en…-_"__En que tu hermana me mando a bañar con agua fría" -_En que dentro de dos semanas, vamos a regresar a clases, y Chiba dijo que nos quería para los consejos técnicos que se darán antes de entrar, ya sabes lo de ley. — _"__Claro pensando en eso tu, Ja- Ja, tu no piensas ni en tu madre que en paz descanse, cuando estas así__"_

-Aaaa pero relájate, faltan dos semanas, como lo has dicho para ello—puso sus manos atrás de su nuca –Mejor, sal diviértete…puedes invitar a salir a la profesora que le gustas…-_"Jajaja soy un maldito" _–Esa tal Keiko… estaría encantada de salir contigo—

-¿Si verdad?—se sintió nerviosa, al ver como michiru se ponía roja de las mejillas. "_Por favor diosito, que no me mate" _

-¡Claro!, diviértete…-_"Esto se va a poner bueno jejeje" –_ Yo como buen hermano, me encargare de mi Michiru —puso su brazo alrededor de a aguamarina jalándola, hasta el – ¿Verdad?—

-Me…estas…ahorcando…- decía entre cortado la chica tratando de quitar al chico. "_Hijo de mi abuelita, voy a morir sin a verme comido a Haruka completita"_

-Seiya, llamo bombón—dijo rápidamente haru. "_¿Así? Y ¿A qué hora llamo Tenoh?" _

-¿En serio? – Sus ojos dieron un brillo impresionante _"Serena ya no está enojada conmigo" _-¿Qué te dijo?— Soltó a michiru y miro a la rubia

-Que la llamaras, para…-"_Vamos Tenoh una escusa, rápido" -_ Para que platicaran un rato—le dio una sonrisa de lado a lado. "_Que se lo crea, por favor, que se lo crea"_

-Seiya, esa chica ¿es tu…?—y antes de que Michiru terminara la pregunta, su hermano ya estaba colgado al teléfono."¡_Claro ya sabes déjame hablando como tonta Ja!_"–Hombres—pensó en voz alta, y se cruzo de brazos.

-Michiru—susurró la rubia, captando la atención de la nombrada, hizo un gesto con la cabeza y se levanto del sillón, caminando a la cocina.

La ninfa espero unos minutos y después siguió su amante; cuando las dos se encontraron en el mismo lugar, no perdieron tiempo para darse un tierno beso. Haru rodeaba con sus brazos la cintura de Michiru, mientras esta ponía sus manos en los hombros de la rubia.

Así estuvieron un rato, hasta que se separaron y se miraron a los ojos, con una sonrisa. –Sabes Michiru…- empezó la oji verde, acariciando su mejilla con su mano izquierda – Me haces muy feliz—beso su mejilla. _"Es enserio Michiru, estar a tu lado me hace sentir tan feliz, de que seas mi novia, es un sentimiento único… Nunca te alejes de mi lado amor" _

-Te quiero haru— la abrazo con fuerza. _"En realidad, no solo te quiero, te amo, te amo mucho demasiado, estar a tu lado me haces sentir protegida, sin ti ya me siento vacía por dentro" _

-Yo también michi—acaricio su cabello, delineando con la yema de sus dedos su rostro._ "Te amo mi princesa" _ –Vamos a dormir— la miro con ternura.

-Si…amor—se sonrojo levente al decir esa palabra, pero sintió una felicidad por dentro, la oji verde le dedico una de sus mejores sonrisas, tomo su mano y la beso, para luego entrelazarla con la suya.

-Vamos—salieron, y escucharon la voz de Seiya.

-Bombón también te extraño…También yo…Jejeje si…Pero ¿y si se dan cuenta?...Jejeje está bien solo por ti...—se escucho el sonido de sus labios que mandaba un beso.

Las dos se rieron por lo bajo y sin hacer mucho ruido se fueron a la habitación, como la de Michiru quedaba primero, la rubia le dio un beso en los labios de buenas noches, y paso a retirarse, a su recamara.

**_Al otro día_**

La rubia despertó con algo de pereza, apenas abriendo los ojos, se tallo estos y soltó un pequeño bostezo.

Con torpeza busco el celular entre la cama, cuando lo encontró prendió la pantalla y miro la hora "_8:30 le prometí a Michiru que iríamos al acuario "se_ estiro. _"Es muy temprano" _cerró sus esmeraldas, hasta que escucho como alguien entraba a su cuarto, fingió estar dormida para que no la molestaran.

-Haruka hoy si no te me escapas— cuando escucho la voz de Michiru, diciendo estas cosas, prefirió seguir fingiendo para ver que tramaba su amante; mientras tanto la aguamarina se quitaba su bata, dejando al descubierto un lindo camisón color blanco con dorado, que le sentaba bien a su blanca piel, su cabello caía por sus hombros. Se subió sobre el cuerpo de la rubia, quien parecía estaba durmiendo.

La oji azul tomo a la oji verde de las mejillas con delicadeza comenzó a besarle la frente y los parpados, rosando su nariz con la de la rubia, haciendo que esta abriera lentamente sus esmeralda, sonriendo encantadoramente.

-Buenos días—susurró con voz tenue.

-Buenos días Koi—la beso con dulzura, sintiendo como su acompañante sonreía, provocando que ella hiciera el mismo gesto.

-Que lindo es despertar así—con sus brazos rodea la cintura de la chica.

-Sabes hoy Seiya no estará, en casa y ya se ha ido—beso su mentón.

-¿Entonces estamos solas?—

-Sólitas mi Neka—besa su cuello.

La rubia la detiene tomándola del mentón, para mirarla a los ojos, provocando un sonrojo de parte de Michi -Tus ojos hoy están muy…seductores princesa—

-Es que tengo unas ganas locas de que me hagas suspirar de placer—le dijo de forma provocativa. –De que termines lo que ayer empezaste—

Haruka la beso con deseo e intensidad, haciendo que su amada le respondiera de la misma manera, la giro para quedar ella arriba de la aguamarina, y fue bajando por su mentón hasta su cuello, para recorrer con su lengua este, tomando firmemente con su mano la pierna derecha de Michiru.

Le daba pequeños mordiscos al cuello, dejando un pequeño chupetón, masajeando con su mano el muslo de su pareja, haciéndola deleitarse de placer, entonces su celular empezó a sonar...-Ha-Haruka—suspiró—T-tu celular…Esta…Sonando—mordió su labio inferior, al sentir como Haruka pasaba su lengua sobre el nacimiento de sus pechos.

-Déjalo que suene—se levanto un poco, recargándose de sus manos, mirando a Michiru fijamente, estaba levemente sonrojada con su respiración agitada –Me vuelves loca nena—la aguamarina, la tomo del cuello devorando sus labios, Haru le mordía el labio inferior y lo chupaba, sus lenguas jugueteaban. De nuevo el ruidoso celular empezaba a tocar.

-T-tu c-celu…- trataba de decir entre el beso, pero simplemente no podía ni susurrar, los labios carnosos de Haruka la estaban devorando aunque los de ella tampoco se quedaban atrás, el aparató seguía tocando –T-tu…- la rubia se incorporo, y estiro la mano tomando el celular, y sin siquiera mirar la pantalla contesto...

-¡¿Qué?! –

-_Hola Haruka— _se escucho la ruidosa voz de Keiko, haciendo que la chica rodara sus ojos y suspirara con frustración.

-¿Qué se te ofrece Keiko?—Michiru al escuchar ese nombre se molesto.

-_¿Quieres ir al…?—_

_-_NO TENGO PLANES ADIÓS—

-_Pero haru…- y antes de que escuchara algo más le colgó._

_-_¿Keiko? Es que acaso esa, ¿no te puede dejar en paz un solo día? ¿Qué es una gata encelo o qué? –

La rubia abrió grande sus ojos y la miro –Michiru—

-¿Qué?—

-Te vez sensual celosa—sonrió con picardía, y la beso con pasión, recibiendo una respuesta positiva de michiru, quien la rodeo del cuello, tiro su celular al suelo y la tomo de la cintura.

Entonces de momento la aguamarina se separo en seco. -¿Qué pasa?—pregunto agitada Haruka.

-Se me fueron las ganas…-se levanto dejando a una Haruka súper excitada.

-Noooo—la miro a los ojos.

-Eso te pasa por contestarle a tu amiga "Kei" – le dio la espalda.

-Pero…pero Michiru tu no me puedes dejar así—la chica se bajo un poco para recoger su bata, haciendo que Haruka le mirara el trasero provocando que por inercia la rubia mordiera su labio inferior.

-Am de hecho… ruka…-capto la atención de la rubia -te estoy dejando así—se puso la bata. –Te espero en diez minutos para desayunar—sin más se fue.

-P-pero…- parpadeo varias veces tratando de reaccionar –Pero Michiruuuu ¡!—se levanto de la cama y torpemente se puso los pantalones, cuando abrió la puerta de su habitación, para perseguir a la aguamarina y seguir en el acto, esta ya no estaba en el pasillo. Frustradamente regreso a su cuarto, cerrando con un portazo y se recargo en la puerta –Me toca agua fría—se bajo, quedando sentada, escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos. –Este día será duro…-

_Mientras tanto en la habitación de Michiru._

_"__Pobre de mi Haruka se quedo toda excitada" _se sentó en la silla, para quedar frente su tocador –Ni modo eso le pasa por contestarle a la… a esa—tomo el cepillo "_Aunque yo insistí que contestara" _se miro en el espejo –Pero de inmediato al reconocer la voz le hubiera colgado—empezó a acariciar su cabello lentamente, mientras lo peinaba. De momento cuando cerró sus ojos, recordando los besos de la rubia y mordió su labio, _"Me hizo sentir tanto placer…" _ pudo sentir la mirada de Haruka cuando se agacho por la bata, tanto que la hizo sonrojarse _"Como no darme cuenta Neka si tu mirada es tan penetrante, que a miles de kilómetros se puede sentir…Dios eso fue lo que me hizo sentir tan deseada por ti…Tenoh ¿Qué me hiciste?"…. _sonrió embobada, esta vez no solo era por el placer sexual no, eso le quedaba completamente claro, lo que estaba sintiendo por Haruka era mayor que la palabra "sexo"; era algo que iba creciendo poco a poco en su corazón. La rubia le daba todo lo que podía pedir, el deseo, la pasión, la experiencia y… y ¿el amor? No, no tenia porque preguntar si era o no amor, claramente era AMOR, Haruka le brindaba amor, confianza, cariño sincero, fidelidad. Sabía que los besos que estaban recorriendo su cuerpo, y que acariciaban sus labios, no eran solo de lujuria, no era de amor de esa pasión que despertaba ella con solo tocar a su rubia.

Aún así sabía perfectamente, que si ella le hubiera dicho que parara, su amante se hubiera separado, y se hubiera sentado en la orilla de la cama para darle su espacio…

_Diez minutos después, en la cocina._

-Bien y ¿qué vamos a desayunar?—pregunto Michiru sentándose en la mesa.

-Tú fuiste la que me dijo que me quería ver aquí, pensé que tú cocinarías—le responde Haruka con algo de indiferencia

-Sabes que a mí se me quema hasta el agua— trata de buscar los ojos verdes de haru.

-Cierto, muy cierto…Pero hoy no tengo ganas de preparar, y por lo visto Seiyita no dejo nada— _"Diablos el baño estuvo muy frio como para que me chantajes con tu mirada Michi" _miro a otro lado.

-está bien yo cocinare—se levanto.

_"__Haruka haz algo no permitas que te envenene… ¡Oye!... ¿Qué?… Michi jamás haría eso…No ella no, pero si su comida…Tienes razón ¿Qué hacemos?...Invítala a almorzar afuera…Pero no le vayas a romper sus sentimientos ya sabes como a estado un poco, tu sabes…sensible" -_¿Y si vamos almorzar afuera?—

-¿En serio?—

-¡Claro!—_"Se galán anda… hazle notar que no has olvidado lo del acuario" _–Aparte hoy tenemos una salida Michi—

_"__Awww si te acordaste haru" _–Pensé que lo olvidaste—

-Jajaja obviamente no michi así que, arréglate porque primero vamos a almorzar y después al acuario—

-Está bien Koi—se levanto de la mesa y se acerco a Haruka tomándola de su rostro –Te amo—le dio un suave beso.

-También yo te amo princesa— respondió el beso, acariciando su espalda, después de un rato se separaron con una sonrisa –Ve a arreglarte amor—

-Si—se alejo dejando sola a su novia.

-Dios estuve a punto de comérmela a besos, es tan linda—suspiro sonriendo, "_Esta vez si me enamore"_

_Una hora después._

Una vez que se arreglaron, salieron dejando cerrado el departamento con llave, Haruka lucía una camisa blanca, unos pantalones negros, una gorra que decía Star volteada, tenis rojo con blanco, con su perforación bien notada en la oreja izquierda, con su colonia, y sus lentes de sol, realmente se veía como un chico guapo.

Mientras Michiru lucia más femenina, vestía una falda negra arriba de la rodilla, con una blusa color azul, sus labios perfectamente delineados con un labial de un tono rojo tenue, con un ligero maquillaje, y su perfume olor a rosas, que hacia delirar a cualquier hombre.

Al estar vestida así, Haruka se veía más joven aprovechando de eso salieron tomadas de la mano, como una pareja de enamorados. Cuando llegaron a la cafetería, la rubia se saco la gorra y los lentes, pasando su mano de forma sexy por su cabello, guiñándole el ojo a la aguamarina, quien se sonrojo ante el gesto.

-Señorita—le dio el asiento.

-Muchas gracias caballero—las dos se dieron una sonrisa cómplice, en seguida una mesera las atendió.

Era no muy alta, de piel trigueña, ojos marrones, labios chiquitos pero finos, vestía una falda con una blusa y su chaleco. –Buenos días, ¿Qué desean? – le ofreció una sonrisa picara a la rubia.

-Buenos días, yo quiero una rebanada de pastel con café negro y ¿tu mi amor?—preguntó Haruka tomando la mano de Michiru para entrelazarlas, haciendo caso omiso a la recamarera.

La aguamarina sonrió con satisfacción –Quiero solo el café por favor—

-Está bien, ¿no se le ofrece algo mejor joven?—le dijo en doble sentido la chica.

La rubia entendiendo el lengua de la muchacha "_No pueden ser más obvias… tengo que hacer algo antes de que mi mujer se ponga celosa…Aunque si está bien definidita esta jovencita…NO Haruka NO, contrólate, contrólate no vas a perder a Michiru por una meserita o ¿si? …No… Entonces respétala ¿ok? No vayas a cometer una estupidez" _sacudió la cabeza y le respondió-No con lo que tengo estoy muy bien—abrazo a Michiru.

La chica sin decir más se marcho, dejando a la pareja sola.

"_Eso Tenoh, eres grande papa, eres grande" _la aguamarina tomo el rostro de Haru, entre sus manos acercándola a ella para darle un tierno beso.

-Gracias por defenderme Koi—le dedico una sonrisa coqueta que provoco en la rubia un leve sonrojo.

-Lo hice porque…porque te amo Michiru—

Después de almorzar, se fueron directamente al acuario que no quedaba tan lejos y ahí fue donde empezó todo…

-Haru mira ese pez es gigante—la chica jalo a la nombrada, hasta donde estaba el pez, sin darse cuenta quien estaba de espaldas.

-Es cierto Michiru...—

La persona se giro y quitando sus lentes, se acerco ante ellas.

-Profesor Tenoh, Michi es un placer encontrarlos por acá—

La rubia al reconocer la voz se puso muy seria_"¿Por acá? ¿Por acá? ¿Que…qué carajo le pasa? es por aquí, por aquí nena, ósea aprende a hablar" -_Hola señorita Tahino, también es un gusto encontrarla **por aquí**, no sabía que alguien como usted se interesara en la naturaleza-

-En realidad es que…-_ "Los veníamos siguiendo desde que cruzaron la calle idiota" _-Es que vine acompañada—

En ese momento llega Keiko con una sonrisa –Hola, Haru—

La aguamarina entrecerró sus ojos y suspiro por lo bajo "_Estas no, nos van a dejar en paz… ¿Es que acaso no tienen vida social?" _

-Hola profesora Takeuchi – respondió Haruka con indiferencia.

\- ¿Cómo estas haru?— se le acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Ocupada, bueno nos vemos—y antes de que se pudieran ir Himeko las tomo del hombro.

-Venga no tan rápido, vamos a dar una vuelta para todo hay tiempo… ¿No es así preciosa?—se le acerco a Michiru y le susurró la pregunta al oído.

-Em si—_"Hay no la respiración de Himeko a mi oído no…Se supone que no debería sentir mi corazón acelerase…Ya no puedo sentir nada por ella…Y-yo amo a Haruka…si exacto… dios apártala Michiru" _empujo a Himeko con su mano, y tomo la de la rubia que estaba completamente fría.

"¿_Es que acaso Michiru se puso nerviosa por esta tonta?" _sintió como la mano de la aguamarina estaba temblando, la miro de reojo y pudo notar un leve sonrojo, sintió una molestia y apretó más su mano, haciendo que Kaioh la volteará a ver.

-¿Sucede algo?—

-Nada—respondió fríamente. –Bueno ya que quieren pasar tiempo, ¿vamos Kei…?- soltó a su novia y le extendió la mano a la peli roja.

-Claro Haruka, yo contigo con mucho gusto voy hasta el fin del mundo— tomo su mano

-Jajajajaja que graciosa Kei—se marcharon.

"_S-se dio cuenta, diablos Michiru eres una tonta, tonta… ¿Cómo rayos se te ocurrió ponerte nerviosa? Ósea ni al caso…Tu ya no sientes absolutamente nada por esta chica ¿ok?" _

_-_¿Quieres ir a ver el pulpo?—escucho la voz de Himeko, quien la hizo regresar de sus pensamientos.

-Em claro- se cruzo de brazos y se fue con la chica.

Himeko solo la miraba de reojo mientras pasaban de lugar en lugar y en un momento donde no había tanta luz, la tomo de la mano y del mentón, haciéndola ver directamente sus ojos.

-Michiru…- le susurró con voz tenue.

"_Haruka ayúdame por favor" _cerró sus ojos, pudo sentir la respiración de Himeko, muy cerca sus labios estaban rozándose, aunque ya no sentía nada por ella, su cuerpo quedaba siempre a merced de Himeko y es que los sentimientos pueden cambiar; pero las caricias no.

Abrió levemente sus ojos y al mirarla tan cerca, la empujo con fuerza haciendo que está cayera al suelo. En ese momento la rubia y Keiko se acercaron a ellas.

-Hi-Himeko ¿Qué te paso?— la observo Takeuchi, incandose hasta ella.

-Creo que me he golpeado en la nariz— sintió como un líquido caliente, salía de sus fosas nasales.

-¿Qué paso aquí?—pregunto Haruka a Michiru.

-Te cuento al rato, ahora por favor ayúdala—suplico, trato de mirarla a los ojos pero no podía.

La rubia afirmo con la cabeza y sacando un poco de papel, se lo puso en la nariz –Inclínate levemente hacia delante—

-¿Pero no es mejor que me incline hacia tras?— pregunto algo desconcertada.

-No, porque puedes tragar sangre y eso te puede causar nauseas, vomito y diarrea—Himeko la miro a los ojos. –Tome cursos de enfermería—admitió –Pero tú te has roto el tabique, es mejor que vayamos a un medico—

Todas asintieron con la cabeza, Haruka ayudo a parar a Himeko y esta paso su brazo izquierdo por sus hombros de la rubia. –Gracias—le susurró.

-Cuando estés sana y salva me las darás, mientras apóyate en mí para que no desvanezcas—caminaron despacio hasta a salida.

-El hospital más cercano queda a unas diez cuadras—

-Si sigue perdiendo sangre, se pondrá débil—

-Traeré mi camioneta— dijo Keiko, caminando hasta el estacionamiento

-Perfecto—respondió Haruka –Tranquila Himeko, hierba mala nunca muere—le sonrió

-Te aprovechas solo porque no tengo ni ganas de responderte—

-Jeje…por cierto—llamo la atención de la chica -¿Cómo te caíste? Para que te haiga salido sangre debió ser muy fuerte—

-Me tropecé—mintió, mirando retadoramente a Michiru.

-Pero…- y antes de que pudiera seguir cuestionándola, Keiko llego con la camioneta.

-Suban—abrió las puertas, Haruka ayudo a Himeko para que entrara.

-Vete enfrente Michiru—sugirió Haruka, la nombrada obedeció y se fue de copiloto con Keiko.

Cuando llegaron al hospital rápidamente fueron atendidas.

-Solo una de ustedes pueden pasar con la paciente—

-Yo entrare—respondió Keiko.

-Nosotros las esperamos afuera—dijo Haruka dando media vuelta con la aguamarina. -¿Qué fue lo que pasó?—la miro a los ojos.

-Trato de besarme, de hecho rozo sus labios con los míos y la empuje con fuerza—

-Ya veo—suspiro la rubia –No debí dejarte con ella, pero me puse celoso al notar que te habías puesto nerviosa por…-

-Lo sé y quiero que sepas, que a la única persona que amo es a ti Haruka, no quiero a nadie más en mi vida si no eres tu…se que fue muy tonto de mi parte a verme puesto nerviosa con mi ex, no siento ya nada créeme, solo quiero estar contigo, con nadie más Haru, perdóname…-

-¿Y cómo no te voy a perdonar? Si eres lo que más quiero y respeto en esta vida…-la tomo de la cintura, besándola lentamente. –Te amo Michiru Kaioh, te amo— dijo después de que se separaron.

-Haruka también te amo—la abrazo fuertemente.

-Chicas…- escucharon la voz de Keiko –Himeko no puede seguir, la llevare a descansar en su casa…-

\- Está bien—respondieron al mismo tiempo.

-¿Quieren qué las deje en un lugar?—

-No, no te preocupes—respondió rápidamente Haruka -¿Está bien?—

-Se rompió efectivamente el tabique—

-Uuu pobre— hizo un gesto de dolor la rubia –Espero que se recupere pronto—

-Espero lo mismo Haru—beso su mejilla keiko

-Nosotras nos retiramos—

-Vale estamos en contacto—se alejo Keiko rápidamente.

-Creo que alguien ya se enamoro—dijo Michiru pícaramente.

-¿Tú crees?—

-Claro, si se les nota en la cara—

-¿Y entonces porque nos siguen molestando?—

-Eso es algo que nunca entenderé—

-Yo tampoco... bueno vamos hoy tenemos el día para nosotros solos—

Y así pasó la tarde, entre besos y caricias, cayendo el atardecer regresaron a casa, para dejar unas cosas que habían comprado.

-¿Quieres salir?— dijo Haruka sentándose a su lado.

-Pero si ya estuvimos el día entero afuera—puso su cabeza en el hombro de la rubia.

-Cierto, pero hace mucho que no piso un bar—

-Soy menor de edad— beso su cuello

La tomo del mentón para verla a los ojos -No te preocupes tengo amistades—le guiño el ojo. -¿Entonces vamos?—

-Vamos—sin decir más se levantaron y fueron por un suéter, para salir, apagaron las luces y cerraron con llave el departamento.

Entraron al estacionamiento del edificio y fueron a un deportivo color amarillo que era de Haruka, se subieron.

-Hace mucho que no iba a ese bar—dijo Haruka dando reversa al carro para salir.

-Nunca he ido a uno—respondió la aguamarina bajando el vidrio.

-¿Lo dices en serio?—puso la velocidad.

-Solo fui de paso, pero no a quedarme— recordó cuando tuvo que ir con Himeko, pero esta le había roto el corazón al verla besándose con otra, rápidamente borro aquella imagen de su cabeza.

-Bien entonces iras con la gran Haruka Tenoh, por primera vez—le acaricio el rostro –De joven siempre fui ahí, con tu hermano –

-No sabía que Seiya tomara—

-Jajaja el toma hasta por los codos michi y yo también no lo niego, pero por ti no tomare mucho, aparte si me emborracho ¿Quién manejara?—

-Yo—sonrió ampliamente.

-Ni loca dejo que a mi pobre convertible le pase algo—sintió como Michiru la miraba –Si tus ojos fueran armas ya estaría muerta jejeje—

-JA-JA chistosita—

-Te amo michi—tomo su mano y el entrelazo con la suya.

-También yo—

Cuando llegaron fueron recibidas por dos hombres vestidos de traje negro.

-Hola Billy, hola Mike—saludo Haruka.

-Hola Haruka—saludaron los dos con una sonrisa.

-¿Podemos pasar?—

-Al gran Tenoh nunca se le niega la entrada—abrió la puerta Billy.

-Gracias Bill—choco sus manos con Mike entregándole el dinero –Un gusto verlos chicos—entraron al lugar.

Había mucha música, demasiada gente bailando, el ambiente estaba genial. Michiru miro el lugar y quedo sorprendida, al bar que había entrado aquella vez era muy poca gente, la música estaba del asco y había demasiados borrachos vomitando por todo el lugar.

-Ven vamos a una mesa- le dijo Haruka a su oído. Ella asintió con la cabeza y tomando la mano de la rubia, quien la guió hasta una mesa algo apartada, rápidamente un chico alto, fornido y de ojos café claro se les acerco.

-Hola Tenoh—

-¡Hey! Souta, que gusto verte – se levanto de la silla y le dio un abrazo.

-Hace años que no te aparecías por aquí—

-Jajaja pero si fue hace solo 1 año y medio—

-Jajaja pues ya ves… fue demasiado para mí—

-Mira Sou te presento a mi novia Michiru Kaioh, Michiru el es Souta Mahi—

-Un placer conocerla señorita— le extendió la mano el chico.

-Lo mismo digo joven—los dos se sonrieron.

-Por fin alguien que te atrapo Tenoh—

-Jajaja ni que lo digas—

-Eres la hermana de Seiya ¿no?—

-Si así es-

-Pero no se te vaya a ocurrir que estuve con su hermana aquí si no me cuelga eh—

-Jajajajaja no hay problema, yo me quedo calladito—

-Así me gusta Souta—puso su mano en el hombro del chico.

-¿Bueno y te traigo lo de siempre?—

-Na, tráeme dos cervezas bien frías—

-Claro Haruka para ti más frías que los muertos, ya vengo— se retiro.

-Se ve que te conocen— dijo cuando por fin la rubia se había sentado a su lado.

-Claro, te dije mi juventud me la pase aquí—se sentó y miro el lugar. –Me gusta por tres cosas, la primera es limpio, la segunda tiene ambiente y la ultima está afuera de la ciudad, ¿Qué más se puede pedir de un bar?—

-No pues si tienes la razón—le sonrió.

-Aquí tienen dos cervezas bien frías, si necesitan algo más estaré cerca— dejo las cervezas y se marcho.

-Bueno entonces a disfrutar, que la noche es joven- dijo Haruka bebiendo.

Pasaron las horas, entre pláticas, uno que otro beso, si a la rubia le gustaba la canción invitaba a Michiru a bailar, eran más o menos las once y media de la noche, y ya iban en la décima cerveza.

Haruka tomo a Michiru firmemente de la cintura y la beso con suavidad, la aguamarina le respondió de la misma manera, rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de la rubia. El beso poco a poco empezó a subir de intensidad, tal vez por el efecto del alcohol o por la temperatura que estaba en sus cuerpos, la ninfa se separo lentamente de la rubia, para mírala a los ojos.

Souta se iba a acercar para entregarles las bebidas, pero al notar la situación prefirió retirarse.

-Michiru—susurro la rubia el nombre de su amante a su oído con un tono de voz sensual. La ninfa no pudo resistir ese tono de voz y la volvió a besar, con pasión y locura, mordiendo los labios de ruka, acariciando su lengua con la de la rubia, succionándola y dándoles pequeños mordiscos. Se separaron un poco para tomar aire. –Vámonos de aquí—

-Si—la rubia saco su billetera y llamo a Souta.

-La cuenta por fa—

-Claro Ruka—le entrego un papel, sin decir nada mas le entrego un billete. –Espera te traigo tu cambio—

-No quédatelo de propina—se levantaron rápidamente.

-N-no pero si es mucho— alzó la mirada, pero las dos chicas ya se habían ido, miro nuevamente el billete entre sus manos y lo guardo.

Caminaron hasta el estacionamiento y se subieron al carro, la rubia lo encendió rápidamente y manejo hasta su casa con vista al mar. No tardaron mucho pues estaba cerca, aparco el carro y salió rápidamente a abrirle a la aguamarina.

Quien al salir se le lanzo para volverla a besar apasionadamente, acorralándola en el carro, la rubia le acariciaba la espalda pegándola aún más, si es que eso era posible.

Se separaron y tomadas de la mano entraron a la casa, Haruka encendió las luces –Alberich se debió haber ido desde hace rato- jaló a Michiru hasta ella rodeando con sus brazos la cintura de esta.

-Entonces tenemos la casa sola para nosotras…- le mordió su labio inferior.

-Así es princesa—las dos se dieron una sonrisa, michiru empezó a desabrochar la camisa de su novia lentamente, besado su cuello.

"_Tenoh, estas borracha ella también, sería como que abusaras de una MENOR de edad…DETENLA antes de que sea demasiado tarde_." Separo a michiru y la tomo de los hombros –No podemos— se alejo hasta la sala para sentarse en el sillón. Puso sus codos en las rodillas y entre sus manos poso su rostro.

-Haruka—quito las manos de la rubia, y se sentó en las piernas de Haruka. –Dime ¿qué pasa?, si tu quieres yo quiero…Oh es que acaso ¿no me deseas?, ¿No quieres que pase nada entre nosotras?—

-Si quiero Michi, claro que quiero princesa—con su mano derecha rodeo la cintura de la chica y con la izquierda le acaricio el rostro –Es solo que…nena eres menor que yo, y estamos borrachas—

-Yo no estoy borracha—alzó su ceja derecha.

-Bueno, pero eres menor—

-Haruka…- rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de la rubia.

-¿Si?- la miro a los ojos.

-¿Y si lo intentamos?...dejémonos llevar por lo que sentimos y queremos—beso su oreja.

-Está bien—suspiro, y tomando su mentón, la beso lentamente, dejándose llevar no solo por el momento de excitación, si no por algo más grande que eso y era el amor…

**_Continuara…_**

_N.A_

_Hola, un saludo a todos los que siguen esta historia…Trate de hacer el cap. Más largo por dos razones, la primera por el retraso que se llevo, y segundo para complacerlos ;) ¿Les gusto? Espero que si…_

_Un saludo a Janeth Haruka, Osaka, Hotaru Tomoe, Hitomi, Chat'de'Lune, Ana Tenoh, 1982, etc. y a los lectores anónimos. Por impulsar este nuevo cap. Lo verifiqué como 10 veces y si tiene faltas de ortografías pues ustedes perdonara se hizo lo mejor que se pudo. Te dije Chat'de'Lune yo y la ortografía estamos peleadas xD._

_En fin como siempre en espera de que les haiga gustado, un placer saludarlos y nada más que decir, pasen lindo día, tarde o noche, según el horario que se tomen para leerme._

_Se despide cordialmente de ustedes __**Neka Tenoh =3.**_

_Psd: Próximamente 'Los Juegos De Cupido' _


	12. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13: **"Más que amor"

No hubo muchos comentarios, pero para quienes lo esperaban con ansias he aquí el nuevo capítulo de "Enséñame a amar"

Psd: Contiene **LEMON**

Sus labios no querían ni separarse, ambos corazones estaban palpitando demasiado rápido, Michiru había despojado a Haruka de sus pantalones y su camisa, dejándola en ropa interior; la rubia se dejaba consentir por lo cual solo había quitado la blusa y apenas estaba comenzando a bajar el cierre de la falda, la aguamarina bajo sus labios por el cuello de su amada provocando un suspiro en ella, acaricio el abdomen de Ruka pasando sus uñas sobre él, mordió su hermoso y dulce cuello.

_-Michiru—_susurro su nombre, tomando su rostro entre sus manos _–Tus ojos me vuelven loca-_ se miraron fijamente.

_-Bésame Haruka o terminare volviéndome loca por tus besos—_la joven profesora hizo lo que su adorada niña le rogo. Ambos labios luchaban por devorarse, a pesar de que el beso era intenso, se veía de una forma tan tierna y cariñosa, como si en este quisieran demostrarse todos sus sentimientos para hacerse una.

Tenoh recostó a su amante sobre la alfombra, poniéndose frente a ella, beso con mucho cuidado su cuello, sus hombros y lleno de pequeños besos el nacimiento de su pecho, con sus dientes bajo las tiras del sostén blanco con encaje que ocupaba su adorada, con sus manos lo desabrocho, dejando ver esos hermosos pechos al descubierto, con sumo cuidado se acerco a uno de ellos para rozar la punta de su lengua sobre su hermoso pezón, acción que erizo por completo el cuerpo de Michiru.

Entreabrió sus labios para atrapar el pezón con ellos, cuando lo hizo ella misma sintió una corriente eléctrica que recorría toda su espalda, lo succiono lentamente, disfrutando de aquel exquisito sabor que desprendía la piel de su amada sirena, era como probar la rica miel del mismo paraíso, su propia esencia era tan fresca como la brisa del mar, Ruka no sabía qué era lo que más le excitaba si estar por fin probando ese cuerpo que tanto anhelaba o el perfume que tenia impregnado en su propia piel Michi; por otro lado la menor sentía que podía tocar el mismísimo cielo en aquel momento, los labios de la mayor eran tan cálidos y en la forma en la que los movía era tan tierna que la elevaba a un mundo donde solo existieran ellas dos, sin que ninguna otra persona estuviera por ahí.

Se separo un poco de la chica, sonrió relamiendo sus labios podía sentir que la miel aun estaba sobre ellos _–Te amo mi sirena—_ al escuchar esa hermosa declaración sonrió y acaricio el rostro de su rubia.

_-Yo te amo mucho más—_ se fundieron en un beso largo y duradero, mientras las manos de Haruka descendían hasta la cintura de la chica _–Eres mi mayor adicción ahora seré una adicta a ti—_su voz era juguetona, su amante se levanto y quito el sostén dejando ver sus firmes senos, y ni tarde ni perezosa también se quito su bóxer _–Haru- _ sus mejillas se tornaron en un hermoso rojo carmesí, no pudo evitar mirar aquel cuerpo que próximamente seria suyo.

_-Shh—_la hizo callar, entre pequeños besos de mariposa recorrió su estomago, mordiendo un poco de su ombligo haciéndola soltar un pequeño gemido, continuo bajando hasta toparse con sus bragas, abrió sus piernas y las acaricio con la yema de sus dedos, beso sobre la hermosa panty negra, subió una de sus manos y apenas la rozo, aquellas caricias hacían delirar a la aguamarina quien gozaba aquel momento tan amoroso. Con tanta delicadeza bajo su ultima prenda con sus dientes, hasta quitarla por completo, y ahí tenía a su hermosa diosa marina completamente desnuda, ahora nadie podía evitar que sus cuerpos se tocaran, que sus corazones se abrazaran con libertad y que sus labios s desgastaran de tantos besos.

Pasó su dedo corazón sobre la planta del pie de su sirena, esta soltó una pequeña risa, continuó su camino, beso desde la punta de sus pies hasta sus lindos muslos los cuales no se cansaba de acariciar, se incorporo un poco y pudo notar como Michiru estaba un poco arqueada, haciendo notar esas hermosas montañas, su cara era como la de un ángel, beso su vientre y fue descendiendo hasta su intimidad, poco a poco fue introduciendo su lengua hay saboreando el liquido que desprendía su adorada novia, el alcohol desapareció por completo en las dos; comenzó a mover su lengua en esa tentación, para la hermosa sirena era una sensación demasiado placentera, podía sentirse en las nubes, cerro sus lindos ojos azules y mordió su labio inferior.

La rubia estaba tan entretenida entre sus caderas, acaricio sus piernas tomo una y la alzo a la altura de su cintura, con la punta de su lengua acaricio su clítoris, lo succiono delicadamente, lo mordisqueo, se levanto sosteniéndose con sus codos _–Michiru—_susurro su nombre y volvió a subir entre beso y beso por su vientre, por su estomago y entre medio de sus pechos, con sus manos los masajeo recibiendo por respuesta pequeños gemidos casi inaudibles, beso su cuello casi devorándolo, le hizo un gran chupetón _–Eres solo mía y matare a la próxima persona que intente acercarse a ti—_ambas sonrieron, las manos de Michiru acariciaron la espalda de Haruka y la rasguñaron, cuando la rubia llego a los labios de su amada la beso con tanta pasión que dejo sin aire a su sirena.

_-¿Te han dicho que besas muy bien?—_susurro mordiendo su labio inferior jalándolo.

_-Mmm no la verdad no—_bajo una de sus manos y acaricio su zona, se acerco a su oído y lo comenzó a mordisquear, sus dedos jugaban sin control en aquella fruta prohibida, aunque Michiru tampoco se quedaba atrás pues ni tarde ni perezosa también exploraba a Haruka, sus delicados dedos rosaban su intimidad, haciendo que la piel de su amante se erizara.

Haru con su mano libre abrazo a Michiru para acercarla más como si eso fuera posible, ambas estaban tan excitadas, sus respiraciones eran aceleradas, sus bocas estaban entre abiertas, solo ellas dos se cubrían, la luna estaba a todo su esplendor y traspasaba las cortinas blancas de seda de la casa de ruka. Nada podía ser mejor solo ellas dos, la aguamarina le dio la vuelta y comenzó a besarle tras su oreja, luego soplo y continuo su recorrido por su cuello, por sus hombros, por su dorso y con sus manos acaricio los senos de la rubia, beso el contorno de ellos, con sus dedos empezó a hacer círculos cerca de sus pezones, para luego rosarlos con sus labios, poco a poco los fue abriendo para tomar un pezón y besarlo, con su mano izquierda abrió las piernas de su novia y empezó a acariciar su intimidad sintiendo como esta estaba perfectamente bien dilatada, acaricio su clítoris y lo jalo suavemente.

Tenoh tenía los ojos cerrados y con un brazo cubrió su rostro, pasaba una y otra vez su lengua sobre sus labios para humedecerlos un poco pues pensaba que los tenia resecos, los suspiros no se hicieron esperar cuando su diosa de los mares mordió sus pezones y recorrió su dorso entre mordidas, bajo y sin perder tiempo abrió sus piernas, e introdujo su lengua moviéndola de arriba hacia abajo una y otra y otra vez, mordió uno de sus labios vaginales y luego lo chupo, los abrió para tener una buena vista de aquella tentación, sonrió y una idea malévola se apodero de su mente, sonrió y continuo moviendo su lengua pero esta vez con velocidad, quería hacerla acabar en su boca pero la rubia la detuvo. Ella se acerco a su amada con un gesto de enojo, pero justo desapareció cuando fue besada.

_-Date la vuelta—_la voz de Haru era agitada.

_\- ¿Para qué?—_se miraron fijamente, pudo notar el brillo de los ojos verdes de Haruka quien no respondió, luego de unos segundos entendió a la perfección e hizo lo que le había dicho, pudo sentir como ruka la tomaba del trasero con ambas manos y acercaba su rostro hasta aquel fruto prohibido entre las caderas de la aguamarina movía su lengua con lentitud, apretó su trasero y le dio una nalgada, la aguamarina suspiro y se acerco a su intimidad jugó con sus dedos mientras succionaba su clítoris; mientras la rubia lo hacía de una forma tierna, la oji azul lo hacía de una forma más apasionada. Amabas llegaron al éxtasis al mismo tiempo, sus respiraciones eran aceleradas, las dos terminaron exhaustas Michiru regreso a estar entre los brazos de Haruka, quien la aferro a ella, la sirena podía escuchar el corazón acelerado de su viento, alzo la mirada para ella fue lo mejor que había podido ver, sus ojos levemente cerrados, su respiración agitada, su boca entre abierta, con su cabello despeinado.

_-Te amo—_susurro la rubia una vez que se recupero.

_-Yo te amo mas—_beso su cuello.

_-¿Aun tienes ganas?—_sonrió.

_-Es que eres adictiva—_beso su mentón.

_-No mas que tu—_ambas acariciaron sus narices _–Mi pequeña diablita insaciable- _ bromeo.

Michiru se escapa de sus brazos, entrelazando sus piernas con las de Haruka, ambas dejan salir un pequeño gemido al sentir su humedad mezclarse, su excitación aumenta al sentir sus sexos calientes, Haruka se inclina para besar a su sirena, esta empieza con el vaivén de caderas rozando sus intimidades, sus respiraciones se aceleran nuevamente, aumentan los suspiros, ambas danzan con sus caderas, la rubia al sentir cada acometida sobre su intimidad acaricia con fuerza la espalda delicada espalda de su novia, mordiendo su propio labio inferior para evitar soltar un pequeño grito que desde hace rato había estando reservando, desliza sus manos hasta el trasero de su novia el cual lo aprieta, tratando de juntarlas más si eso era posible, Ruka abre mas sus piernas para darle mejor acceso a su acompañante, la aguamarina se incorpora colocando sus manos a cada lado de su amada, haciendo movimientos circulares sobre sus intimidades, ambas sienten como sus labios vaginales y clítoris rozan llevándolas al límite de la excitación.

_-Bésame el cuello Ruka—_pidió Michiru con voz entrecortada.

La chica sonrió e hizo lo que le dijo beso su cuello lo mordió, con gestos de placer dibujados en sus rostros, aceleran sus movimientos, cerrando sus ojos sienten sus cuerpos estremecerse llegándoles un orgasmo placentero que las hace gemir sonoramente, que hace temblar cada milímetro de sus cuerpos, la aguamarina cae sobre el pecho de Haruka el cual estaba con movimientos acelerados al igual que el de ella, respiran con dificultad, se abrazan hasta logar calmarse, minutos después ambas observan el brillo en sus ojos brindándose una dulce sonrisa.

_-Te amo—_pronunciaron al mismo tiempo. Continuaron con su faena hasta tarde y quedar al cien por ciento complacidas.

_Al día siguiente._

Abrió poco a poco sus ojos, unos brazos la tenían perfectamente bien rodeada, intento moverse un poco pero en cuanto lo hizo sintió como su amada la tomaba más fuerte, para no dejarla ir. Se dio la vuelta y hay la tenia durmiendo con su cabeza un poco agachada, sus ojos cerrados, parecía que estaba durmiendo tan plácidamente, sonrió al verla asi, con una de sus manos, rozo las yemas de sus dedos, quitando un mechón de cabello en su rostro.

_-¿No te he dicho que me gusta dormir hasta tarde?—_le dijo con voz baja y un poco ronca.

_-Perdóname—_se sonrojo y quito su mano, la rubia sonrió aun sin abrir sus ojos.

_-Estoy jugando—_la aferro a ella y respiro profundamente _–Buenos días sirenita— _arrugo sus labios.

_-Buenos días mi viento—_le dio un beso _-¿Cómo amaneciste?—_

_-Muy bien porque estas a mi lado—_abrió sus esmeraldas y se miraron fijamente _–Ahora sé que es tocar el cielo, dormir en una nube y despertar al lado de un ángel, dime ¿acaso este es el paraíso?—_ acaricio su espalda.

_-Es nuestro pequeño paraíso mi amor—_beso su pecho.

La rubia miro hacia el techo, subió su mano izquierda hasta el hombro de su amada y lo rodeo, poniendo la derecha en su dorso _–I love you so much you are my only princess—_ la pequeña beso su cuello e hizo círculos en el abdomen plano de Haruka jugando con su ombligo _–A veces pienso que si no hubieras sido para mí, ni siquiera te hubiera conocido—_acaricio su cabello sintiendo la sedocidad de este.

_-Que extraño—_Se levanto un poco y la beso lentamente.

_-¿Por qué?—_la miro y volvió a besar.

_-Porque…-_beso _–yo…-_ beso _–También…-_ beso _–siento…-_beso _–lo mismo—_soltó una pequeña risita _–Me haces feliz Tenoh—_poso su mano en el abdomen de la rubia mirándola fijamente.

_-¿Qué sucede?—_dijo sonriendo.

_-Quiero que hablemos con Seiya, quiero vivir contigo—_ el corazón de Haruka empezó a latir tan rápidamente que pudo sentir como este se le iba a salir del pecho.

_-Está bien hagámoslo—_la abrazo con fuerza aferrándola a ella _"Vivir juntas, juntas"_ se emociono.

_-Entonces ¿vamos a verlo?—_pregunto cuándo se separaron.

_-Si—_la sirena se levanto seguida de su amante.

_-Olvide que no traigo ropa—_se cubrió con nada.

La rubia la abrazo por la espalda _– ¿Después de todo lo ocurrido anoche tienes pena?—_

_-Es que…-_ se sonrojo.

_-Para mi tu belleza no solo es interna si no también externa y estas hecha un arte seguramente dios se paso con los condimentos de hermosura cuando te hizo—_su voz era suave y tenue.

Aquellas palabras la hicieron sentirse especial para su rubia, nunca nadie le había dicho eso _–Te amo mi viento—_se dio la vuelta, acurrucándose en su pecho desnudo.

_-Vamos a bañarnos, aunque seguramente esta el agua fría—_la cargo entre sus brazos.

_-Jajaja no me importa, con tu propio calor todo estará bien—_enredo sus brazos en su cuello.

_-Mi pequeña sirena—_choco su nariz con ella.

_-Mi conejita—_bromeo.

Cuando llegaron al baño abrieron la regadera mientras ellas se metían haciendo un gesto de que estaba fría, riéndose por la cara que habían puesto ambas, se abrazaron para juntar su propio calor, luego de un rato se tallaron ambas, jugando con la espuma del jabón. Después de una ducha agradable Haruka le prestó ropa _–Te queda muy grande sirena—_sonrió de lado a lado.

_-No me importa, porque tiene tu aroma—_respiro profundamente el cuello de la camisa, pero realmente estaba nadando en ella las mangas; cubrían sus manos pero eso era lo de menos para ella pues las doblo y se miro al espejo, un short de mezclilla un poco pegado, su cabello suelto.

Beso su cuello _–A pesar de que nos hemos bañado nuestros aromas están combinados— _siguió con un beso y acaricio su vientre _–Tu tienes tu propio perfume y eso me envuelve, me hace desearte…—_la joven se dio vuelta y acaricio su rostro _–Pero yo misma sé que es algo más grande que un deseo carnal, porque es algo más grande y maravilloso, y se llama amor—_se miraron fijamente.

_-Te amo—_se besaron lentamente.

_-Yo mucho mas—_el estomago de ambas comenzó a rugir, se rieron _–Que te parece si hoy hacemos de desayunar—_

_-Pero… -_iba a protestar.

_-Ten cuidado que yo te ayudare—_beso su frente, la chica asintió y se fueron a la cocina, la rubia le dio un delantal rosa, y luego se puso el de ella que era rojo.

_-¿Por qué tienes dos?- _ la miro curiosa.

_-Sobre eso...—_suspiro y se quedo mirando fijamente hacia la pared _–Yo no me quería volver a enamorar porque hace mucho tenía una pareja se llamaba Esmeralda era muy bonita y yo la amaba como a nada ni nadie, pero no más de lo que siento ahora por ti—_

_-¿Te abandonó?—_ no sabía porque pero tenía un poco de celos por alguien que no conocía.

_-Ojala eso hubiera pasado—_agacho la cabeza…

**_Flashback_**

_La joven apenas entraba a universidad, estaba un tanto nerviosa pues sabía que tenía que hacer lo mejor posible, a pesar de aquellos nervios sabia ocultarlos bien ya que caminaba con paso firme, tranquila, una mano dentro de su bolsillo, sosteniendo con la otra la mochila, dejando sobre el pasillo la superioridad, los de años mayores le miraban fijamente, algunas jovencitas murmuraban a su espalda con ojos en forma de corazón; en cuanto entro miro a sus compañeros de clase, pocos hombres solamente habían tres, y la mayoría eran unas lindas mujeres, sonrió al ver que obtuvo la atención de todas ellas, en cuanto entro de una forma un poco coqueta paso la mano sobre su cabello lanzando una mirada picara a sus compañeras; se sentó en la fila del medio quedando en el penúltimo lugar, la mirada de todas le rodeaban _"_Después de todo será muy divertido" _, en ese instante llegaron otros tres, la joven abrió los ojos al igual que las demás _"Y esta liga de inseparables ¿de dónde salió?" _era un peli plateado , un castaño alto y un pelinegro de estatura mediana, las chicas también los vieron con cara de amor.

Los caballeros sonrieron a la rubia, el mediano extendió su mano en forma de saludo pero solo recibió como respuesta el desvió de su mirada, se alzo de hombros y se sentaron rodeándola, el alto tras ella y los otros dos a su lado. _–Nunca me imagine que Haruka Tenoh quisiera ser maestra—_

_-Ni yo tampoco Seiya—_respondió mirándolo fijamente con seriedad, que rato después paso a una adorable sonrisa _–Un mes sin verlos chicos—_saludo a todos con su choque de manos habitual.

_-Ni que lo digas Tenoh, ya nos haces falta para tu sabes- _ le guiño el ojo de manera cómplice.

_-Jajaja tu solo piensas en licor pitufito—_ bromeo.

_-Jajaja por ese tipo de apodos te tocara invitar los tragos—_ fingió indignarse.

Lo despeino haciéndolo reír _-Con mucho gusto—_miro a sus amigos, y suspiro_ –Desde primaria que no nos separamos, aunque es raro que te gustara esta carrera gruñón— _posos sus manos tras su nuca.

_-Es que quiere vengarse con los demás alumnos por lo que sus profesores le hicieron—_comento Taiki.

_-Ahora entiendo—_miro a Seiya _-¿Y a ti que mosca te pico?—_ el pelinegro estaba un poco distraído.

_-Am no, no pasa nada—_ le dio un golpe en el brazo _–Ahora si estamos otra vez todos unidos—_

Después de una charla amena y de hacer planes terminando las clases, alguien hizo que Tenoh desviara la mirada y se enfocara en ella, una hermosa chica peli verde, piel blanca, quien entraba al salón seguida del profesor _"Pero que divina"_ sus ojos se abrieron y una sonrisa de boba se le poso en su rostro, sus amigos le hicieron burla como era costumbre.

El maestro llamo la atención azotando el borrador contra el escritorio_-Hola jóvenes yo soy el profesor Kanechi, les daré literatura, pero antes quiero que uno por uno se levante y se presente ante todo el salón quiero nombre sin apellido no hace falta, el porqué eligieron esta carrera y que es lo que más les gusta, asi que adelante—_sonrió.

Y eso fue lo que hicieron los alumnos, cuando toco el turno de la rubia, aquella joven que había captado su atención estuvo atenta a su presentación, sus miradas chocaron y lo único que pudo hacer Haru fue sonrojarse levemente. _-¿Qué pasa?—_pregunto Seiya.

_-Esa chica me gusta—_señalo a la peli verde.

_-Um es muy bonita—_admitió, recibiendo una mirada tajante de su amiga _–Cálmate solo te di mi opinión—_ una gota de sudor poso en su frente.

_-Ella es más que bonita_—suspiro, recargando su mentón entre la palma de su mano.

Y entonces ocurrió la joven que la había maravillado hablo _–Me llamo Esmeralda, me gusta leer libros y escogí esta carrera porque desde pequeña tuve la ilusión de ser una buena profesora—_sonrió amablemente fijándose en Haruka.

_Seis meses después_

Ambas se pasaban el tiempo juntas después de conocerse se convirtieron en mejores amigas, todos en el salón decían que eran pareja pero ellas lo negaban recibiendo por respuesta un "qué mal hacen bonita pareja" o un "genial entonces está disponible" junto con miradas lesivas. Haruka le había confesado que era una mujer, y en realidad a ella no le interesaba.

_-Entonces Esmeralda, ¿podemos hablar?—_le pregunto la rubia, estirando su mano.

_-Claro Haru—_tomo su mano y sintió esa seguridad en la joven de ojos verdes.

_La alta se la llevo hasta el jardín y la miro fijamente –Bueno es que tu, desde el primer momento me gustaste y quiero saber si ese gusto es correspondido—_la chica se sonrojo sabia a lo que quería llegar.

_-La verdad Haru tú… tú también me gustaste en cuanto te vi, tus ojos me llamaron la atención—_

La joven al escuchar esa declaración sintió su corazón latir tan rápido, respiro profundamente para tomar el valor _–Me sigues gustando y me encantaría saber si a pesar de que soy una mujer…-_

_-No me importa lo que seas, mi corazón se acelera cuando estas cerca, mis piernas tiemblan, mis manos sudan—_bajo la mirada, ni ella se explicaba cómo podía confesarle aquello tan vergonzoso _–Todos los días comento contigo con mi amigas, pienso en ti, escribo en mi diario acerca de ti, me gustas Haruka—_

La rubia sonrió embobada, ahora nadie sabía quién se le estaba declarando a quien, y eso era lo más raro _–Esme, ¿quieres ser mi novia?—_la callo con aquella pregunta que ambas estaban esperando desde hace tiempo.

La chica abrió los ojos y asintió con la cabeza, después se juntaron poco a poco, la rubia rodeo con ambos brazos su cintura y se agachó un poco, mientras la joven se paraba de puntitas y se sujetaba del cuello de su ahora novia, mientras ambos rostros se acercaban sus ojos se cerraban y por fin sus labios chocaron, besándose de una manera tierna. Los amigos de Haruka la espiaban quedando boquiabierta al notar la suerte que tenia.

**_Fin del flashback_**

_-¿Qué fue lo que pasó amor?—_ se acerco mirándola fijamente.

_-Ella murió—_la joven se sorprendió y abrazo a Haruka, se sintió un poco culpable por hacerla recordar, así que no quiso decir nada mas, mientras acariciaba su cabello.

**_Flashback._**

Luego de un año de noviazgo decidieron hacer más oficial su relación viviendo juntas, un día la joven comenzó a escupir sangre, pensó que era de sus dientes asi que prefirió no decirle a su amada. Con el tiempo esos diminutos sangrados, se volvieron vómitos frecuentes, cada vez veía menos, mareos inexplicables, cuando comía picante le ardía demasiado el estomago hasta el punto de tumbarla en cama,

_-Vamos al médico por favor—_dijo la rubia preocupada.

_-No quiero amor, tengo miedo—_la tomo de la solapa de la camisa y la abrazo con fuerza.

_-Te prometo que no pasara nada amor—_acaricio su cabeza, no duraron mucho tiempo asi pues la joven tuvo que correr al sanitario pues nuevamente sintió las ganas de vomitar y el resultado era el mismo, Haruka la siguió quedándose parada en la puerta.

_-No veas—_baja la tapa y se sienta, mientras limpia su boca con la manga de su camisa.

_-No lo hare, pero es mejor que vayamos al doctor—_se le acerco arrodillándose frente a ella y acariciar su rostro.

_-No quiero—_una lágrima recorrió su rostro.

_-Confía en mí—_susurro y poso su frente junto a la de ella.

_-De acuerdo- _respiro profundamente ese aroma de vainilla que desprendía y se sintió más tranquila.

_-Yo cuidare de ti—_la abrazo con fuerza mirando hacia el techo _"Yo seré tu ángel guardián amor"_ una vez que se ducharon, fueron al médico por una revisión este tenía unos cuantos pacientes antes que ellas así que se esperaron en la sala, platicando de todo y nada. _–Mi osita—_la aferro a ella.

Cuando entraron al consultorio, el doctor mando a hacer unos análisis de sangre, una radiografía y más exámenes, diciéndoles que las esperaba una semana después, mandando un medicamento para el ardor. Cuando ese lapso de tiempo se cumplió, regresaron con los estudios en manos y entregándoselos, los leyó luego se quito los lentes y se levanto, para hacerle a un ademan a Haruka para que hablaran en otra parte. _–Mire no quiero dar tantas vueltas, ella tiene de uno a dos meses de vida—_

_-¿Qué?—_lo miro incrédula, su mundo y sus planes a futuro se empezaron a derrumbar por completo _–Pero ¿qué es lo que tiene?—_

_-Ulcera estomacal avanzada…-_

_-¿Acaso no hay cura para eso?—_interrumpió.

_-Reitero señor Tenoh avanzada—_remarco la última palabra _–Aparte también tiene leucemia y cataratas en los ojos—_ le dio los análisis.

_-Eso no puede ser—_ negó con la cabeza

_-Perdón pero dentro de poco perderá la vista tal vez días o semanas aun no sé, lo unico que le puedo recomendar es que tenga reposo coma fruta o un yogurt nada que le caiga pesado a su estomago, y que no deje de comer—_se dio la vuelta, y se fue, la joven llego al lado de su novia y miro como sus ojos estaban cristalizados.

_-¿Qué pasa amor?—_miro borroso y se tallo los ojos _-¿Qué te dijo el doctor?—_

_-Nada amor, como prometí te voy a cuidar—_la aferro a ella teniendo miedo de que se fuera a morir.

_Un mes después._

Haruka llegaba de clases, estaba lloviendo, dejo la mochila de lado y corrió hasta la habitación de la chica que se mantenía en cama. _–Hola mi amor—_susurro acariciando su pelo.

La chica estiro su mano y le acaricio el rostro con sumo cuidado _-¿Cómo te fue Haru?—_sus ojos eran cubiertos por una venda.

_-Muy bien amor—_la chica inhalo su aroma _–Quiero ir al mar—_

_-Pero mi amor está lloviendo—_

_-No me importa quiero sentir la brisa del mar—_se aferro a su regazo.

_-Está bien mi amor—_la tomo en brazos, la joven rubia vestía unos zapatos de charol, un pantalón negro, un abrigo azul y su bufanda del mismo color. Como si dios hubiera querido cumplir la petición de Esmeralda, la lluvia saso, aunque estaba nublado y hacia mucho frio _–Te pondré tu abrigo—_la iba a sentar en la cama pero la joven no quiso.

_-Soy feliz con tu calor—_salieron de la casa y como lo cumplió la llevo cargando hasta la playa, esta volteo su rostro hacia el horizonte _–Haruka por favor nunca mires hacia tras, quiero que encuentres tu felicidad, yo no te niego que hasta ahora yo lo he sido, pero solo dios sabe porque hace esto—_su voz se empezó a quebrar _–Yo quiero que seas una buena profesora la mejor de todos si eso es posible, porque ese es nuestro sueño…-_

_-Pero también era pasar el resto de nuestros días hasta envejecer—_protesto.

_-El destino no quiere que lo cumplamos porque tal vez yo no fui para ti, pero tú para mi, eres mucho más que solo un romance pasajero, eres mi primer amor y siempre lo serás... No te niegues a ser feliz y cuando consigas a una nueva persona por favor ve a mi tumba deposítame un ramo de rosas y grita a los cuatro vientos que la amas y que la harás más feliz de lo que me hiciste a mi-_

_-No puedo hacer eso porque yo solo te quiero a ti—_ las lagrimas empezaron a brotar.

_-No me quiero ir y dejarte sin que seas feliz, prométeme que harás eso— _le susurro.

_-No puedo—_ bajo la mirada

_-Quiero descansar amor—_entonces entendió las palabras que le decía su novia, ella estaba sufriendo en el mundo y lo único que estaba haciendo era retenerla, estaba siendo egoísta con la que se supone que es su amada. _–Dame un beso, pero de esos que me roban el alma y me hacen sentir tuya, mi osita—_la chica asintió, y se acerco a sus labios rozándolos, para luego hundirlos en un baile muy sensual y romántico, donde solo ellas dos estaban, donde no existían más personas, le hizo sentir su amor y su desesperación al sentir que se moría, las lagrimas de ambas no se hicieron esperar. Se separaron y la joven sonrió _–Así me gustas tan tierna y cálida—_se acurruco en su pecho _–Te amo—_

_-Yo también mi osita—_siguió con la mirada puesta al frente _– ¿Quieres que regresemos?—_espero unos minutos pero no obtuvo respuesta _– ¿Esmeralda?—_con temor bajo su mirada y la encontró con una sonrisa en su rostro, la recostó en la arena y pudo sentir la frialdad de su piel. Sabía perfectamente lo que había pasado _–Te juro que hare todo lo que me pediste mi amor, te lo juro—_la aferro a ella, sus lagrimas brotaron sin cesar…

**_Fin del flashback_**

Sonrió y la abrazo con fuerza de la cintura _"Mira Esmeralda la encontré tal y como querías, hoy prometo hacer lo que me pediste aquel día"_ _–Ahora estoy contigo y es lo único que importa—_la iba a besar pero su estomago gruño.

_-Okey hagamos de desayunar—_soltó una risa, la rubia puso los ingredientes en la mesa.

_–__Alberich siempre hace compras— _la joven la miro curiosa _–Viene una vez a la semana a las ocho—_la jalo de la cintura, acariciando su cabello, besando la punta de su nariz _–Te voy a comer a besos—_sonrió tiernamente.

Michiru poso sus manos en el pecho de su amada y la separo _–Vamos a desayunar amor—_bajo un tazón, mientras la rubia ponía un sartén en la lumbre.

_-¿Desde cuándo sabes cocinar?—_ pregunto mientras veía como vaciaba la harina junto a la sal y el polvo para ornear en un tazón.

_-Desde que vivo sola—_formo un pozo y vertió la leche _–Pásame los huevos_ \- la aguamarina hizo lo que le pidió.

_-¿Puedo?—_la rubia afirmo dejando que su amada los quebrara vaciándolos en el tazón junto a los demás, mientras ella se encargaba de agregar la mantequilla derretida.

_-Bátelos—_la joven negó con la cabeza, entonces Haruka le entrego el tazón y una cuchara de madera, se puso tras ella y poniendo sus manos arriba de las de Michiru comenzaron a batir la mezcla de ingredientes _–Te vez tan sexy cuando quieres aprender- _ beso su cuello, susurrando con una voz sensual.

Una vez que estuvieron una masa sin grumos, Haruka probo con una gota de masa que el sartén estuviese bien caliente, para después engrasarlo con mantequilla, Michiru con sumo cuidado empezó a verter porciones de masa sobre la mantequilla caliente. _–Mira amor lo estoy haciendo—_dijo con ilusión.

_-Si amor, por fin estas cocinando—_sonrió mirándola detenidamente, era inevitable no haberse enamorado de aquella niña _"Esmeralda me pregunto ¿Qué hubiera pasado si aun seguirías aquí? ¿La hubiera conocido? Y si eso fuera ¿A quién de las dos elegiría?" _ Michiru la saco de sus pensamientos cuando le puso un dedo con masa en la nariz ensuciándola _–Jajaja eres una traviesa, por eso te va a tocar castigo—_la tomo con fuerza por la cintura y la beso lentamente.

_-Con ese tipo de castigos profesora Tenoh me gustaría tener clases de regularización solo con usted—_escabullo sus dedos entre el rubio cabello de su amada, para unir nuevamente sus labios.

_-¿Um?—_se separaron de golpe cuando empezó a oler a quemado, se acerco a la estufa y le dio la vuelta al hot cake _–Jajaja bueno no todo sale bien a la primera—_ se alzo de hombros _–Seguramente este será el más rico—_saco la punta de su lengua en una mueca graciosa, posando una de sus manso atrás de su nuca.

_-Solo porque tú me distrajiste te tocara comértelo—_ saco un refractario y puso el hot cake quemado en el

_-Yo con gusto—_volvió a poner la mantequilla quemándose un dedo _–Auch—_aulló de dolor y se lo llevo a la boca para chupárselo.

_-¿Qué te pasa amor?—_le saco el dedo y lo atendió, soltó una carcajada al mirar la pequeña inflamación _–No te preocupes amor, solo te saldrá una ámpula —_beso su dedo provocando un ligero sonrojo _"Mmm mira se sonroja si hago eso"_ sonrió malévolamente y jugo un rato con su dedo entre sus labios de una manera coqueta, rodeándolo con su lengua, la chica soltó un gemido y mordió por inercia su labio inferior, la acorralo contra la alacena.

_-No te metas con en la boca del lobo—_rodeo con ambas manos su costado, apegándose más a ella-

_-Es que te vez tan deseable cuando te sonrojas—_beso su cuello.

_-Mejor vamos a desayunar—_se besaron con tanta ternura, la oji verde se separo y camino hasta la estufa, recibiendo una nalgada con todo y agasajó por parte de su sirena _-¡Hey!—_se volteo mas roja que un tomate.

_-Ayer hiciste lo que quisiste conmigo o te recuerdo como me hiciste arrodillarme, y recibir todas tus envestidas dentro de mí, mira que me está costando un poco caminar normal-_ le guiño el ojo, a Haruka se le iba y venían mil colores en su rostro, sintiendo como sus orejas estaban calientes al igual que sus mejillas.

Aclaro su voz _–Bueno a mí también y no por eso me quejo—_su ceja izquierda empezó a moverse rápidamente.

_-Cuidado amor ese tic se puede hacer permanente—_la miraros fijamente y sonrió, era tan afortuna por estar con ella no podía ni quería pedir nada más para ser feliz.

_-¿Qué sucede?—_

Michiru negó con la cabeza _–Es que estoy tan feliz de tenerte a mi lado—_la abrazo con fuerza queriendo que aquella felicidad se hiciera eterna y nunca perder a su amada _–Te juro que yo cuidare de ti y si algún día te cansas de mi quiero que me lo digas—_

_-Nunca podría cansarme del motivo más hermoso que tengo para vivir—_beso su nuca _–Lo que siento por ti es más que amor-_ susurro de manera casi inaudible.

_-Creo que hasta el día de hoy sentimos lo mismo—_alzo su mirada _-¿Continuamos el desayuno?—_la profesora asintió con la cabeza y siguieron preparando su almuerzo entre risas, juegos y besos. Después de un rato se sentaron en la mesa, a pesar de que se tardaron en preparar su comida, fue un rico manjar y Michiru se encargo de arreglar la mesa.

Había un plato de fruta para ambas, sus hot cakes con miel de abeja y unas moras azules, café negro poco azucarado para Haru, té de manzanilla para Michi, y un jugo de naranja con toronja y mandarina recién preparado para ambas. Se sentaron a desayunar mientras la rubia platicaba sus a sañas de cuando era adolescente y cuando terminaron pasaron a la sala sentándose para ver un rato el televisor, Haruka rodeaba con un brazo a Michiru y esta entrelazaba su mano con la de su amada, recargando su cabeza en el hombro de ella.

En ese instante sonó el teléfono de Michi era nada más y nada mendos que Seiya _–Hola—_dijo muy alegre, levantándose.

_-¿Michi estas con Ruka?- _ pregunto preocupado al no verlas cuando llego a casa.

_-Está conmigo—_miro a su novia y le lanzo un beso.

_-Pásamela- _ la oji azul le entrego el celular a Ruka.

_-Hola Seiya—_ saludo amablemente.

_-Haruka ¿Dónde están?-_ se puso un poco serio.

_-En mi casa tranquila estamos bien, de hecho queremos hablar contigo—_ Michiru abrió los ojos y se puso un poco nerviosa, pero entonces Haruka le tomo una de sus manos y la acaricio.

_-¿Um? ¿Sobre qué?—_ pregunto con curiosidad más tranquilo.

_-Ya lo sabrás, ¿estás en la casa?—_ sintió la mirada de su amada y por inercia se sonrojo.

_-Sip—_ metió las manos a sus bolsillo _"Por fin"_ sonrió.

_-Vamos de inmediato para allá—_sin más colgó miro a su novia con una sonrisa de lado a lado _-¿No te has arrepentido verdad?—_la jovencita negó _–Vámonos—_tomo las llaves de su carro, apagando el televisor.

Salieron de la casa, y en menos de cinco minutos ya estaban en la ciudad, donde en carretera había mucho tráfico, la rubia impaciente toco el claxon _–Cálmate amor—_ puso su mano en el muslo de Haruka.

_-Es que estoy nerviosa—_apretó el volante, y sonrió.

Michiru la miro detenidamente estaba con una mano en el volante, la otra en la palanca de velocidades, manejaba derecha, sus ojos clavados al frente, realmente se vea tensa _–Mi hermano no come—_bromeo.

_-Lo sé pero es la primera vez que lo hago—_por fin avanzo y acelero, cambiando de rumbo tomando un atajo al lugar donde Seiya rentaba el departamento.

No demoraron tanto, en cuestión de minutos estaban paradas frente al pelinegro _–Hola chicas—_sonrió y les dio el paso, caminaron hasta la sala y se sentaron.

La rubia trago en seco y trato de aclarar mas su voz _–Tu bien sabes que eres mi mejor amigo, yo te juro que nunca haría nada para dañarte ni a ti ni a Michiru, quien es la persona que mas quieres en este mundo— _lo miro fijamente

_-Tu bien sabes que mi hermana para mi es el tesoro más preciado que tengo—_se cruzo de brazos _– ¿A qué punto quieres llegar Tenoh?—_ la joven aguamarina tomo la mano de su rubia _"Pero que atrevidas ni siquiera porque estoy aquí"_ por dentro el joven estaba muriendo de risa al notar lo nerviosas que estaban.

_-Yo te aprecio y eres como mi hermano, pero ni yo misma sé que me paso—_tomo el valor y se levanto jalando de Michiru _–El punto es que me enamore—_

_-Me alegro mucho y ¿Quién es la afortunada?—_quiso fingir que no sabía _"Pero que lindo es ser el hermano mayor". _

_-Seiya—_susurro Michiru captando la atención de su hermano _–Yo también me enamore y fue algo inexplicable, solo ocurrió cuando la vi, sus ojos, su boca…-_

_-Espera ¿la viste?—_continuo con su actuación.

_-Si es ella no él, me enamore de una mujer y eso no me importa—_ tomo con fuerza la mano de su amada _–Yo la amo y ella a mí y para mí eso es suficiente- _

_-¿Y quién es?—_ se levanto.

_-Es ella—_dijeron al mismo tiempo.

El joven sonrió internamente y quedo en silencio, las miro fijamente con cara de pocos amigos aunque por dentro estaba haciendo fiesta y gritando "¡por fin! ¡Por fin me lo dijeron!" _–Déjame a solas con ella Michiru—_la joven iba a protestar pero Haruka le hizo un ademan y la miro fijamente, haciéndola callar y hacer lo que su hermano le decía, saliendo del apartamento, quedándose sentada en las escaleras. _– ¿Sabas lo que me acabas de decir? –_ Pregunto, la chica afirmo con la cabeza _–Ella es mi pequeña hermanita—_

_-Lo sé, pero simplemente me enamore y en el corazón no se manda—_ dijo a la defensiva

_-Eso ya lo sé—_se le acerco tomándola de la solapa de la camisa _–Pero lo que me sorprende Tenoh es que no me lo haigas dicho desde antes-_

_-¿Disculpa?—_

_-Vamos no soy ciego Haruka, te conozco y la conozco mejor que las palmas de mis manos, ósea las únicas que se engañaban eran ustedes—_la miro con una sonrisa

_-¿Cómo que lo sabías?—_lo miro incrédula.

_-¡Pues claro!—_le dio un golpe en la espalda _–Se les veía en su rostro, aparte Michiru me había comentado que una persona la acortejaba—_

_"__¿Y desde cuando la acortejé?"_ alzo una ceja _-¿Qué más te dijo?—_

_-Me dijo que era muy tierna esa persona y que siempre la estaba siguiendo—_

_"__¿Siempre la estaba siguiendo? Ella me seguía a mi es mas no me podía ni bañar porque sentía su mirada por la ventana"_ lo que el pelinegro le decía su amiga la dejaba sorprendida, pues ninguna de esas cosas había hecho ella si no al revés Michiru la buscaba, la acortejaba, la quería violar, la manoseaba, y no paró hasta que tuvo a Haruka como ella quería desnuda a disposición de cualquier acto que quisiera hacer su sirena, y cuando decía cualquiera era cualquiera _"Ahora recuerdo porque me duele la espalda"_

_-Bueno ahora toca ir con esa niña—_ iba a salir del apartamento.

_-Espera…_-lo tomo del antebrazo _–Tengo un plan—_sonrió malévolamente.

La aguamarina esperaba ansiosa la salida de su hermano y novia, no sabía exactamente lo que había pasado pero cuando escucho la puerta abrirse se levanto de golpe y los miro detenidamente, Seiya se veía extremadamente serio más de lo que antes lo había visto, Haruka se veía con los ojos rojos y marcas de lagrimas en las mejillas, la oji esmeralda venia con la cabeza agachada cual perrito regañado. Cuando llegaron hasta ella Seiya la tomo de la muñeca y empujo a Haru _–Mas te vale no volver a acércatele a mi hermana o te aseguro que te mato—_susurro con odio.

_-¿D-de que hablas Seiya?—_pregunto al verlo tan enojado

_-No quiero que vuelvas a ver a esta sinvergüenza Michiru—_miro a Haruka con superioridad, iba a marcharse pero la rubia lo detuvo.

_-No puedes hacernos esto, porque yo la amo más que a mi corazón—_

_-Estas saliendo con mi hermana, por dios Tenoh más joven que tu—_

_-Para el amor no hay edad—_protesto la aguamarina separándose de golpe _–Te desconozco Seiya—_le dio una cachetada.

El joven abrió la boca y soltó un gemido de dolor _–Dios mío esta niña tiene la mano más pesada que la de mi bombón—_sobo su mejilla _–Ta bien ya llévatela Haruka-_

La chica los miro detenidamente, mientras su novia se moría de risa al ver la expresión de su hermano, entonces entendió y le soltó un golpe igual a su amada. _-¡Auch! ¿Y a mí por qué?—_ hizo un puchero.

_-Por estarme mintiendo—_ se dio la vuelta enojada.

_-Vez te dije que no la molestáramos—_ambos con la mano en su respetiva mejilla, se acercaron a la joven _–Hermanita si ella es tu felicidad entonces yo no soy quien para negarte esa dicha tan linda y hermosa—_se quito la mano y las entrelazo con Michiru _–Ya le dije que te cuidara porque si no la mataba, tu eres mi pequeña Michiwi que me desvelaba por las noches y en los días quedábamos realmente dormidos, yo recostado en la cama de nuestros papas contigo en brazos—_ beso sus manos _–Eres tan bella y hermosa como nuestra madre—_alago -_Ellos me encargaron una responsabilidad muy grande cuando murieron, pero aun así se que no he fallado, porque es verdad no he sido el mejor hermano de este planeta tierra pero trato de serlo solo y exclusivamente para ti—_la joven se le aventó a los brazos y lloro _–No Michi no llores mi princesita de chocolate—_acaricio su cabello _–Mama debería estar tan orgullosa porque eres más de lo que esperaba—_miro a Haruka y le hizo un gesto para que se acercarse, ella lo hizo quedando a su lado _–Mírame Michiwi—_la joven hizo lo que su hermano le dijo, y Seiya recordó cuando era una niña, el mismo gesto con su mano izquierda secando sus lagrimas y sollozando. Sonrió con ternura, al mirarla tan indefensa, poso una mano en su frente _–Ahora ya no serás solo mía—_la aguamarina miro a su novia _-Se que ella te va cuidar, proteger, se que hará cualquier cosa por ti y por eso mismo estoy tan tranquilo de que haigas quedado en buenas manos—_beso la palma de la mano de su hermana y luego se la entregó a Haruka quien la recibió gustosa _–Y tú ya sabes que hacer—_dijo de manera cómplice.

La rubia asintió y tomando entre sus manos el rostro de su adorada sirena la beso de manera tierna frente a Seiya quien al principio las miro con ternura y cuando vio que el beso se hacía más profundo, carraspeo _–Perdón —_dijeron apenadas separándose.

_-No se preocupen—_metió sus manos a los bolsillos _–Ahora después de este momento tan emotivo…-_ suspiro _-¿Dónde y que estuvieron asiendo?—_

_-Estuvimos en casa mirando unas películas—_

_-Ahh—_se cruzo de brazos _\- ¿Y por que ella tiene tu ropa?—_señalo a Michiru.

_-Porque se quería bañar—_el joven las miro con seriedad _-¿Y por qué no se puso la ropa de ayer?—_

_-Porque yo le ofrecí mis prendas- _se alzo de hombros.

_-Mmmm—_

_-Queremos decirte algo mas Seiya—_dijo Michiru sonriendo.

_-¿Y ahora qué?—_

_-Nos vamos a vivir juntas—_al joven se le vino el mundo encima…

_Dos horas después_

Luego de una plática muy extensa donde tuvieron que explicar varias cosas, Seiya a regañadientes acepto que se fuera a vivir con Haruka, ambas iban felices de que por fin después de un tiempo vivirían ellas dos y podrían hacer lo que quisieran. Después de ir al supermercado por unas cosas para la comida y cena, decidieron ir a su casa pero cuando una ráfaga de viento abrazo a Ruka, se desvió del camino, bajo a una florería a comprar dos ramos de rosas rojas preciosos uno lo dejo en la parte trasera del carro y el otro se lo entrego a su amada.

_-¿A dónde vamos?—_pregunto curiosa, la maestra no respondió solo tomo su mano y sonrió, continuando su trayecto acelerando poco a poco; llegaron a un lugar apartado de la ciudad y de su ahora casa, un lugar junto al mar, bajaron del carro, Haruka le dio su chaqueta que estaba guardada en la cajuela _-¿Qué hacemos aquí? Hace mucho frio—_se quejo con un puchero.

_-Sorpresa sirena—_tomo su mano, saco el otro ramo de rosas y subieron por un risco, llegando hasta la punta de esta encontrándose con una tumba, que tenía una cruz de madera perfectamente bien elaborada, soltó a Michiru y se acerco poniéndose de cuclillas a su lado, depositando el ramo sobre la tierra, las olas golpeaban contra las piedras _–Como te lo prometí Esmeralda—_se quito el rosario y lo envolvió entre la cruz, se levanto y volvió a entrelazar sus manos _– Aquí tienes a la persona que ahora me hace feliz —_alzo sus manos _–Y la amo, la amo con todo mi corazón, con todo mi ser, por ella soy capaz de morir, por ella me voy al infierno, ella es por quien velo, ahora soy el ángel guardián de esta jovencita—_hablo en voz alta con firmeza _–Ella la que me sonroja con una mirada, quien me roba el alma, el sueño, la que me hace poner celosa si alguien se le acerca, la que hace latir mi corazón tan rápido con solo sentirla cerca, la que me embriaga con ese perfume tan único fresco, la que me eriza la piel con solo tomar mi mano, la que me eleva al cielo—_sus lagrimas de felicidad no se hicieron esperar _-¡La amo esmeralda! ¡La amo!—_grito a los cuatro vientos, el viento soplo con fuerza, las olas golpeaban mas fuerte contra las rocas _–Gracias por haberme amado Esmeralda y gracias por haberme mostrado lo bello que es amar a alguien con todo el corazón—_miro hacia el cielo y como si la imagen de la joven peli verde se hubiera reflejado en el con una sonrisa _"Siempre te recordare Esmeralda" _seco sus lagrimas.

Cuando regresaron al auto, la aguamarina la tomo del brazo y la abrazo por la cintura, ocultándose entre su pecho _–Te amo—_

_-También te amo mi pequeña niña—_la beso con ternura _–Te amare hasta la eternidad—_se acerco a su oído _–Mi mayor anhelo es hacerte mucho muy feliz y sé que se hará realidad, te amo Michiru Kaioh te amo—_tomo su mano y la guio hasta su pecho_ –Late y vive por ti, sin ti ya no latiría ni viviría y moriría en cuestión de minutos-_ la joven se sonrojo _–Mi cuerpo y alma te los entrego, me pongo entre tus manos destrúyeme o ámame, eso solo tú lo sabrás yo solo me encargare de amarte y respetarte hasta que la muerte nos separe, y aun después de morir te buscare entre el cielo y me encargare de nunca dejarte ir, mi bella princesa—_

_-Haruka…-_ susurro con una sonrisa, se paró de puntitas y la beso_…_

**_Continuara…_**

_¡Hey! ¿Cómo están? ¡Espero que bien! Porque yo estoy muy feliz de volver a escribir esta historia (después de muchooooo tiempo) esta vez le tengo dos noticias una buena y una excelente, la buena es que ya tengo la mitad del próximo capítulo de "Historia de un sueño "así que en cuanto pueda lo subo, la excelente es que esta historia ya la voy a tratar de actualizar más seguido, así que la voy a retomar. En fin eso es lo único que les tenía que decir, y nada cuídense espero y les haiga gustado este cap. En espera de sus comentarios como siempre y agradecer a__** Lupita Flores, Keith T, Hitomi, Chat'de'Lune, Ana Tenoh, 1982, Hotaru Tomoe, Osaka**_. _Entre otros que siguen la historia y a los lectores anónimos, sin ustedes creo que aun seguiría sin actualizar, y tal vez ya la hubiera abandonado, pero simplemente me llego la inspiración desde hace una semana y dije "vale hagámoslo" y aquí está con mucho esfuerzo (es que mi ardillita no quería subirse en su ruedita y echar a andar mi cabeza xD porque es muy flojita)._

_Queda cordialmente con ustedes_

_Neka Tenoh =3 _

**_Psd: _**_Este capítulo está inspirado en tres canciones. *Mi mayor anhelo* de la Banda MS, *Cosa de dos* y *El inventor del beso* de Piter G. _


	13. Chapter 14

**Capitulo****14: ****_"De principio a fin"_**

**Los personajes no son míos, si no de la gran Naoko Takeuchi.**

**Creo que el titulo habla por sí solo ;)**

El tiempo había pasado tan rápido, ya habían cumplido nueve meses y medio de relación, seis de vivir juntas; todo marchaba bien, sus peleas duraban escasamente veinte minutos pues a veces a regañadientes se hablaban, Michiru por fin había aprendido a cocinar, y realmente tenía un gran sazón, ella se encargaba de la comida, mientras Haruka del desayuno pues era la primera en levantarse entre semana, pues sábados y domingos, los papeles cambiaban. Las calificaciones de Michiru eran las mejores gracias a la buena profesora que tenia después de clases; Haruka quería estudiar el doctorado, pero prefirió dejar ese sueño de lado por un tiempo ya que los horarios eran extensos y no podría tener mucho tiempo con su sirena. Todo marchaba bien para ellas, debes en cuando iban a visitar a Seiya en fin de semana, o el iba a su casa con su ahora prometida Serena.

Los primeros destellos del sol se asomaron entre las cortinas de seda blancas, el unico sonido que podría escucharse en aquella gran habitación era el de sus respiraciones, bajo las sabanas blancas dos cuerpos yacían acostados, abrazados en forma de cucharita. El mentón de la rubia estaba sobre la nuca de Michiru, con sus brazos rodeándole la cintura, la menor le daba la espalda, con amabas manos sobre los brazos de su amada, se veían tan tiernas dormidas, las esmeraldas de Haruka se fueron abriendo poco a poco, moviéndose delicadamente sobre la cama, para sacar su cabeza, soltó a Michiru y esta gruño dándose la vuelta, para aferrarse de la cintura de su viento.

Ruka sonrió, acariciando el rostro de Michi _–Feliz cumpleaños dormilona—_susurro a su oído, depositando un beso en su frente.

_-¿Um?—_abrió poco a poco sus ojos _-¿Qué día es hoy?—_ acaricio la espalda de Haru.

_-Hoy es sábado seis de marzo—_la joven se quejo con fastidio _-¿Qué pasa amor te molesta que hoy sea tu cumpleaños?—_ella negó con la cabeza, tallando sus ojo _-¿Entonces?—_

_-Al rato tengo que ir a la universidad para dejar unos papeles- _ salieron debajo de las cobijas.

_-Ahh con razón—_miro el techo _"Asi que tienes que ir a la academia" _una idea paso por su mente _"¡Perfecto!" _sonrió malévolamente _-¿Te vas a tardar?—_

_-Espero que no porque quiero estar todo el día contigo—_parpadeo un par de veces queriendo despertar.

_-¿A qué hora vas a ir?—_

_-Bueno ayer me dijo Darién que hoy iba a ver servicio hasta las siete de la tarde, asi que me iré a las cinco para evitar tardarme—_la abrazo _–Por cierto gracias- _ sonrió al recordar cómo había sido despertada _–Pensé que se te iba a olvidar mi cumpleaños—_beso su dorso y se fue subiendo en ella, hasta quedar arriba y acorralarla con sus brazos alrededor de su cabeza _-¿Cuánto tiempo es que llevamos juntas?—_

_-Nueve meses amor—_beso su cuello, rodeando su cintura _–Próximamente diez—_paso la punta de su lengua entre su mentón y cuello.

_-Y ojala que toda una vida juntas—_susurro con voz entre cortada.

_-Veras que si amor—_bajo sus manos hasta su trasero apretándolo provocando un gemido en su compañera.

_-¿Baño?—_le dijo con voz coqueta, la rubia asintió con la cabeza.

Cuando se acabaron de duchar, almorzaron y fueron a la ciudad por algunas cosas que necesitaban, de paso fueron a visitar a Seiya.

_-Hola chicas—_saludo el pelinegro adormilado

_-¿Podemos pasar?—_pregunto su hermana mirándolo detenidamente vestía un short, sin playera.

El joven bostezo, abrió mas la puerta, dándoles el paso_-¿A qué debo el honor de su visita?—_ estiro sus brazos.

_-Es que bueno no teníamos nada que hacer—_

_-¿Haruka?—_escucharon una voz a sus espaldas, la nombrada se dio la vuelta y una rubia se le tiro a los brazos llenándole la cara de besos, haciéndolas caer al piso, provocando la risa de ambas.

Seiya negó con la cabeza, Michiru suspiro y se alzo de hombros; hasta hace poco había aprendido a superar que Serena fuera tan afectiva con su amada, que se le hacía raro cuando se saludaban solamente de mano, eso solo significaba una cosa y era que estaban enojadas, pero eso ocurría una vez al mes. _–Hola cabeza de bombón ¿Cómo estás?—_sonrió acariciando su cabello.

_-Bien Ruka-chan—_se levanto y ayudo a su amiga a hacerlo _–Perdón—_se sonrojo al mirar la cara de Michiru.

_-No te preocupes Serena ya me estoy acostumbrando—_sonrió amablemente _–Creo que los hemos despertado—_dijo apenada al mirar como tenían sus pijamas puestas.

_-A mi no, a Seiya si—_dijo la menor apartando la vista.

_-Solo tengo una duda—_llamo la atención Haruka _-¿Cómo es que a Seiya nadie le dice nada por estar saliendo con una de preparatoria?—_se cruzo de brazos.

_-Es que yo tengo la cara de niño—_le guiño el ojo _–Aparte los de su escuela usualmente me confunden con uno de diecisiete—_se alzo de hombros _–Por eso es bueno cuidarse el rostro—_acaricio sus propias mejillas.

La rubia lo miro con fastidio queriéndolo matar _–Tu te vez como de veinte Haruka—_consoló Serena.

Una aura negra se poso tras la nombra, quien sonreía con fastidio, y una vena se le saltaba por su frente, apretando sus puños y mentón.

_-Creo que al final de cuentas tu si tienes ese aire de adulto y yo no—_hizo un puchero Michiru, Haru al verla asi tan jovial parpadeo un par de veces _–Pero en la forma en que te sabes vestir pareces un joven guapo de diecisiete—_todos asintieron con la cabeza _–Y eso te hace ver muy sexy, aunque a mí me gustan las mayores para que me enseñen de todo—_dijo con voz coqueta, guiñándole el ojo de manera confidencial.

Seiya fingió toser, al saber de lo que hablaban _–Creo que al final de cuentas la edad no importa, mientras haiga amor ¿No creen?—_

_-Si tienes razón—_respondieron al mismo tiempo sonriendo, la rubia abrazo a su amada por la cintura; Seiya puso una mano en el hombro de Serena.

_-Por cierto Michiru—_Serena miro los ojos de su amado y este asintió con la cabeza _–Feliz cumpleaños cuñada—_la oji verde se separo de su amada para que su amiga la abrazara.

_-Gracias Serena—_ se sonrojo al saberse más grande de edad.

_-De nada Michi, por cierto—_se separo y fue corriendo a la sala _–Ten—_le entrego una caja de regalo, con un moño plateado _–Espero que te guste—_dijo ilusionada.

La joven miro extrañada lo que tenía entre sus manos y luego lo abrió, sacando un vestido azul marino con abertura y un buen escote _–Gracias está muy bonito—_sonrió amablemente.

_-Pero ve lo demás—_dijo con una mano tras su nuca, en serio le había costado mucho encontrar algo lindo para Michiru.

La aguamarina se sorprendió de ver un collar de perlas, con unos pendientes; se sorprendió al ver el esfuerzo de su cuñada por darle un buen regalo _–Wou esto debió costarte mucho—_la rubia se alzo de hombros _–En serio mil gracias—_la abrazo.

_-Jeje bien falta el mío—_dijo su hermano cuando se separaron, le entrego una pequeña cajita _–No es mucho pero bombón me gano los pendientes y el collar—_su hermana abrió el regalo y era una caja de música, se le cristalizaron los ojos de emoción al saber cual era _–Quise darte algo unico y esto fue algo que salve de nuestra infancia—_le dio una cadena _–Y este es de nuestra madre—_abrió el dije y era una foto de ellos dos de pequeños, y sus padres, el señor Kaioh se parecía mucho a Seiya con bigote negro un hombre de buen ver y la señora Kaioh tenía el cabello ondulado como Michiru era verla a ella de grande pero con los ojos verdes, al lado había un grabado que decia _"Nuestra adorada y amada familia" _

_-Seiya—_susurro y lo abrazo con fuerza llorando en su pecho.

_-A nuestros padres les gustaría que tu lo tuvieras—_acaricio su cabello _–Tu eres una buena niña Michiru, hermosa como mi madre e intelectual como nuestro padre—_jalo sus mejillas _–Feliz cumpleaños hime-chan—_beso su nariz.

_-Te quiero Seiya—_lo miro con una amplia sonrisa.

_-Yo también Michi-_ seco sus lagrimas.

_-¿Gustan desayunar?—_pregunto Serena.

_-Em bueno nosotras ya almorzamos—_dijo avergonzada la rubia.

_-Pero si gustan los acompañamos—_prosiguió Michiru.

_-Um pues si quieren—_se alzo de hombros el chico.

_-¿No tienen nada que hacer?—_ _"__Digan que si por favor"_ pensaban por dentro Seiya y Serena, ellos si tenían planes pero no solo en el termino de salir y estar hay paseando como si nada, querían desayunarse mutuamente en la cama, ustedes entienden "desayunar".

La aguamarina iba a negar con la cabeza pero la rubia la detuvo _–La verdad si, perdón solo veníamos de paso—_dijo apenada. _"En realidad es que hay un lugar a donde quiero llevar a Michiru, tengo que empezar a darle su regalo"_

_-Entonces no les quitamos el tiempo—_se apresuro el joven abriéndoles la puerta _–Cuídense—_le dio un beso a Michiru y un fuerte abrazo, iba a despedirse de su cuñada con un apretón de manos como acostumbraban pero esta se le acerco al oído y le susurro algunas cosas el asintió con la cabeza _–Luego llevare esos papeles—_guiño el ojo.

_-Gracias Seiya—_tomo la mano de su novia y se la llevo, subieron al auto _–Te llevare a un lugar—_arranco.

_-¿A dónde Koi?—_pregunto curiosa.

_-Al fin del mundo—_puso una mano en la palanca y la otra en el volante _–Okey eso sonó muy cursi—_acelero.

_-Me gusta cuando eres cursi—_

_-Es que tú me sacas ese lado romántico—_la miro detenidamente y le dio un beso fugaz _–Eres mi vida entera Michiru Kaioh—_continuaron su camino.

_-Dime ¿Cuánto me amas?—_

_-Mucho—_cambio de velocidad para pasar a la siguiente.

_-¿Cuánto es mucho?—_acaricio la mano que iba en la palanca.

_-Bueno ya que quieres saber…-_ sonrió _–Mi amor por ti es infinito, mas grande que el universo que la galaxia entera—_bajo la velocidad _–Mi amor por ti no tiene límites—_

_-Me haces feliz Tenoh—_

Metió el carro en un estacionamiento, buscando un lugar con sombra _–Tu a mi igual y lo sabes—_se hecho de reversa.

_-¿Qué harías por mi?—_esa pregunta se había posado en su mente desde hace unas semanas atrás cuando Haruka se peleo con Himeko…

**_Flashback_**

_Como de costumbre llegaron a la escuela juntas, la mayoría de los alumnos sospechaban que ellas tenían algo, y decían entender porque Michiru conseguía tan buenas calificaciones en las clases con Haruka; pero la verdad era de que la aguamarina fuera de la escuela le había pedido a su amada que le enseñara o le ayudara a repasar lo visto en la universidad, y ella con gusto lo hacía, aunque luego de estudiar por una hora o dos, terminaban besándose, acariciándose y haciéndose sus arrumacos, o simplemente la jovencita tiraba los libros y se sentaba en la mesa besando a su amada de una forma tan apasionada a la cual ella respondía gustosa._

_La rubia se bajo del carro y le abrió la puerta a Michiru, dándole un beso en su mejilla –Que tengas un excelente día—la aguamarina arreglo su corbata._

_-Tu también Koi—lo ultimo lo dijo en susurro quitando un mechón rubio de su rostro –Tenga profesor Tenoh—le entrego sus lentes._

_-Gracias señorita Kaioh—se los puso, en realidad se veía muy bien vestía un traje negro con camisa blanca, zapatos de charol, su cabello corto y peinado, con sus lentes que la hacían verse muy intelectual._

_-¿Qué clases te tocan?—tomo su mochila._

_\- Ingles, física, economía, literatura, algebra, química e historia—metió una mano a su bolsillo y con la otra sostenía su portafolio que llevaba tras la espalda -¿Y a ti?—_

_-Hoy salgo temprano tengo solamente las cuatro primeras horas matemáticas, física, Ingles y redacción—_

_-¿Entonces te veo en…?—pero no pudo continuar pues Himeko se les interpuso en el camino._

_-Michiru—la tomo de la cintura e iba a bajar su mano pero la rubia la detuvo poniendo la de ella en su hombro -¿Qué quieres Tenoh?—se volteo para verla con fastidio._

_-No te le acerques…- advirtió mirándola con seriedad._

_-¿Por qué?—bajo su mano tocando el trasero de la aguamarina y apretarlo con fuerza._

_La oji verde se enojo, la jalo del hombro tirando su portafolio el cual se abrió dejando en el suelo algunos papeles, la tomo con ambas manos de la solapa de su camisa –Porque te juro que te mato—dijo entre dientes._

_Los alumnos empezaron a acercarse formando un alboroto –No creo que me pegues frente a todos ellos—dijo con una sonrisa de victoria -¿Qué se podría decir de un profesor le pegue a una indefensa alumna?, aparte Michiru solo es tu prima y eres hombre…-_

_La azoto con fuerza contra la pared –No me retes—_

_-Lo estoy haciendo—le escupió en la cara, la profesora soltó a su oponente, se quito los lentes y se los entrego a su novia sin verla, sonrió._

_-No soy un hombre—susurro alzando su mirada, Himeko se helo al ver los ojos de Haruka esta le clavo su puño en la boca del estomago haciéndola chocar contra la pared. _

_La iba a volver a golpear cuando Darién llego tomándola del antebrazo -¡Haruka!—_

_-Déjame— se trato de soltar del agarre._

_-¡Por esto puedes perder tu empleo tonta!—se le acerco Seiya._

_-¡No me importa!—volteo su rostro, y en realidad el joven solo una vez la había visto asi de enojada._

_-Por favor Ruka cálmate- pidió el director._

_-Haruka—escucho la voz de su adorada Michiru, esta aparto a Seiya del camino y tomo el rostro de su amada entre sus brazos –Por favor déjala—la rubia respiraba agitadamente –Amor—susurro –Ella no vale la pena, te has esforzado para mantener tu reputación—_

_-La maldita reputación me la paso por el arco del triunfo al igual que mi empleo—apretaba la mandíbula –Voy a romperle todos los huesos—_

_-No digas eso amor—negó con la cabeza –No vale la pena, por favor hazlo por mí—_

_-Por ti la voy a matar nadie te toca sirena nadie—_

_-Solo tu mi viento, solo soy tuya, las olas del mar solo le pertenece al viento—tomo sus manos –Pero yo no quiero que tengas problemas—la rubia trato de tranquilizarse._

_-Solo por ti—dejo a Himeko quien se retorcía del dolor. Darién se llevo a Haruka para su oficina dándole un buen regaño, y diciendo que si volvía a pasar tendría que despedirla aunque fuera un buen elemento. _

**_Fin del flashback_**

_-Por ti soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa amor—_estaciono el carro y quito las llaves _–Y cuando digo cualquier cosa es cualquier cosa y sabes de lo que hablo—_ se salió y le abrió la puerta a Michiru.

_-Pues no deberías amor—_salió y fue bien recibida en los brazos de su amada.

_-No me importa lo que debería o no debería por ti hago de todo—_le dio un pequeño beso.

_-Te amo—_se separaron, cerrando el carro, poniéndole alarma _-¿A dónde vamos?—_ salieron del estacionamiento.

_-Sorpresa amor—_verifico que trajera la cartera, cruzaron la calle tomadas de la mano.

_-Um—_entrecerró sus ojos haciendo un puchero.

_-Tranquila amor pronto lo veras—_animo, caminaron casi cinco metros y se detuvieron en una feria _–Taran—_dijo sonriendo.

_-¿Una feria?—_alzo su ceja curiosa.

_-Tú me dijiste una vez que querías venir y aquí estamos—_

La chica soltó una pequeña risita y negó con la cabeza _–Pensé que lo habías olvidado—_

_-Nunca me olvido de lo que mi pequeña caprichosa me pide—_guiño su ojo y entraron al lugar, aun tomadas de la mano caminaron por el lugar, había muchas atracciones, puestos de comida, entre otros _-¿A dónde quieres…?—_pero no pudo acabar de formular su pregunta pues la aguamarina la jalo, casi arrastrándola. Con ojos de niña pequeña señalo a la montaña rusa, la oji esmeralda trago en seco _–Si mi amor subamos a ese—_fingió una sonrisa, se formaron en la fila y cuando les toco la profesora quería salir corriendo, pero se limito a pagar. Los subieron a unos coches y la que se encargaba de aquella acción al bajar el metal para que se sostuvieran al subir, le hizo un gesto a Haruka _–Lo siento preciosa como veras ya tengo dueña—_beso a Michiru lentamente esta solo se limito a sonreír encantada de responder el beso.

El juego empezó, ambas pusieron sus manos en la varilla cuando empezaron a subir Michiru miro a otro lado mientras colocaba su mano izquierda arriba de la de Haruka provocando un sonrojo combinado con una sonrisa, al principio la rubia sentía un poco de miedo y su corazón latía muy rápido, pero luego al verse al lado de aquella niña se tranquilizo y disfruto del inicio del paseo para después empezar a gritar pues tocaba bajar la primera pista, y luego volver a subir otra y pasar por una en forma de circulo que las dejo boca abajo durante un tiempo muy corto, se rio de ella misma al verse tan miedosa en un principio y ahora solo gritaba de la emoción y la adrenalina que sentía; luego de unos minutos bajaron y la menor abrazo a su amada.

_-¡Eso se sintió genial!_ – Comento emocionada _–Fue como si hubiera sacado todo el estrés de la escuela gritando- _ la soltó para mirarla de frente.

_-Pues es la primera vez que me subo—_le sonrió acariciando su cabello _-¿A dónde vamos ahora princesa?—_

_-Ahora te toca a ti—_la profesora negó con la cabeza _–Vale, um ¿Qué te parece algo más tierno?—_

La oji verde no escucho esto y la jalo hasta los carritos chocones donde se la llevo a jugar, luego fueron a la casita del terror donde la aguamarina se aprovecho excusándose de tener miedo aferrándose a su amada por la cintura, pero en realidad lo unico que quería era respirar su aroma a vainilla que desprendía, y sentir la calidez de su piel; fueron al pulpo una atracción que se sentía del terror al subir y al bajar, hacia que un hueco en sus estómagos se sintiera. La rubia le compro un ramo de rosas a su novia y la llevo a los botes, cuando entraron al túnel Haruka fingió bostezar estirando sus brazos y bajarlos poco a poco dejando el izquierdo en el hombro de Michiru y acercarla más a ella _–Perdón—_dijo sin quitar su mano

_-Por mí no hay problema—_aferro las rosas a su pecho y respiro su aroma _–Huelen tan bien—_alago.

_-No mejor que tu mi sirena—_se inclino para besarla y posando su mano derecha sobre las de la chica que sostenían las flores.

El beso fue el más tierno y duradero, cuando se separaron se miraron con una sonrisa y la aguamarina coloco su cabeza en el hombro de su amada, esta poso la suya sobre la de su princesa, cuando termino el paseo fueron a una atracción que era igual en bote pero es vez una persona tenía que remar, obviamente la fuerte y ruda Haruka lo hizo. _–Ahora que recuerdo nunca me has cantado-_

_-Claro que si—_sonrió.

_-No, solo me has dedicado canciones—_se cruzo de brazos.

_-Bueno tal vez tengas razón—_una gota de sudor se poso en su frente mientras remaba.

_-Siempre la tengo—_le saco la lengua.

La rubia se echo a reír, al mirar el gesto tan malcriado de su sirena _–No cabe duda de que eres una niña aun—_

_-Pero asi me quieres o ¿no?—_le guiño el ojo, mandándole un beso.

_-No—_se detuvo y la miro fijamente _–Yo te amo con todo mi corazón—_sonrió_–Aparte no me lances besos mejor dámelos—_la aguamarina se acerco con cuidado y la tomo del rostro besándola _–Tal y como me gustan—_suspiro, su novia se sentó y continuo remando.

_"__Amor como el nuestro no hay dos en la vida_

_Por más que se busque, por más que se esconda_

_Tú duermes conmigo toditas las noches_

_Te quedas callada sin ningún reproche_

_Por eso te quiero, por eso te adoro_

_Eres en mi vida todo mi tesoro"_

Miro a otra parte para evitar toparse con la vista de aquellos ojos azules.

_"__A veces regreso borracho de angustia_

_Te lleno de besos y caricias mustias_

_Pero estas dormida no sientes caricias_

_Te abrazo a mi pecho me duermo contigo_

_Mas luego despierto tú no estás conmigo_

_Solo está mi almohada._

_A veces te miro callada y ausente_

_Y sufro en silencio como tanta gente_

_Quisiera gritarte que vuelvas conmigo_

_Que si aun estoy vivo solo es para amarte_

_Pero todo pasa y a los sufrimientos_

_Como a las palabras se las lleva el viento._

_Por eso regreso borracho de angustia_

_Te lleno de besos y caricias mustias_

_Pero estas dormida no sientes caricias_

_Te abrazo a mi pecho me duermo contigo_

_Mas luego despierto tú no estás conmigo_

_Solo está mi almohada"_

_–__Te amo—_guiño su ojo _–Ahora si no te quejes que no te cante—_bajaron del bote y continuaron su camino.

_-Nunca pensé que fueras capaz de cantarme y menos en público—_se aferro a su brazo _–Gracias amor, te amo, te amo, ¡te amo!—_lo dijo desde el fondo de su corazón.

_-Pero no me puedes amar más de lo que yo te amo a ti- _ la cargo y comenzó a dar vueltas con ella en brazos _–Mi pequeña niña—_dijo deteniéndose para besarla de una manera lenta y tierna, con dulcera querido hacerle sentir todo lo que su corazón quería gritarle, algunas personas las veían detenidamente, otras volteaban; pero ni siquiera les importaba, era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido por un instante y solo estuvieran ellas dos, nada más.

_-No sabes lo mucho que alegra saber que mi amor es correspondió—_se aferra a ella del cuello y escabulle sus dedos entre el cabello rubio de su adorada jalándolo suavemente.

_-Y siempre lo será—_la baja y se miran fijamente _–Esto debe ser el verdadero amor—_comenta acariciando el rostro de su amada delineándolo su labio inferior.

_-Tienes razón mi viento esto tal vez debe serlo—_toma su mano y frota su rostro en ella _–Nuestro amor va hacer duradero lo sé –_ besa su mejilla.

_-Andando amor—_se toman de las manos las entrelazan caminando como una hermosa pareja de enamorados, muchos las veían con envidia, otros más hablaban entre sí.

Continuaron su recorrido le compro un algodón de azúcar y entre las dos lo disfrutaron entre risas y besos se pasaron una tarde muy placentera; el reloj de la catedral comenzó a tocar anunciando que eran las cinco de la tarde el día se había tan rápido para ellas _–Tengo que ir a la escuela Koi—_

_-Lo sé amor pero antes—_la jalo hasta la rueda de la fortuna, se acerco a la encargada, le susurro algo ella solo asintió con la cabeza, se acerco a su novia _–Vamos-_ se subieron, cuando estuvieron en la cima esta se detuvo _–Bueno Michiru, ¿recuerdas cuando te pedí que fueras mi novia?—_ la joven aguamarina asintió _–Todo fue tan épico, algo especial tal vez no fue, pero yo nunca lo olvidare…-_

**_Flashback _**

_La tomo de la mano y se la llevo hasta el jardín de rosales donde se escabulleron tras el árbol favorito de Haruka; la aguamarina sentía que su corazón latía muy rápido, admiro de nuevo el traje de la rubia no podía negar que se veía muy bien, bueno ella siempre se veía bien._

_-Michiru—susurro su nombre, para después aclarar un poco el tono de su voz –Yo…-_

_La nombrada estaba callada, desde la mañana no la veía, parecía que ella se le había escondido todo el día suspiro – ¿Dónde has estado?—_

_-En la escuela—_

_-No te vi ni siquiera pasar por los pasillos para ir al salón junto al mío, ni te he visto en cambio de hora, ni has cubierto la penúltima hora antes de salir al descanso—se cruzo de brazos –Aparte tenemos que hablar respecto a lo de la mañana- la miro seriamente._

_La oji verde trago en seco, sabia a lo que se refería, le dio la espalda pasando su dedo índice sobre su labio inferior recordando aquel dulce y tierno beso que le había robado cuando se detuvieron ante la señal de "alto" en el semáforo –Si lo sé—arranco una rosa importándole nada que se espinara –Por eso mismo te traje aquí—se dio la vuelta y la miro con la mejor sonrisa que tenia, provocando un ligero sonrojo en Michiru -¿Dime siempre te vas a sonrojar cuando estés conmigo?—la miro con ternura._

_-N-no te creas tan importante Tenoh—hizo un puchero._

_-No lo hago—se incoó frente a ella, tomando una de las dulces y finas manos de Kaioh entre las suyas –Te traje aquí porque…- trato de buscar las mejores palabras –Porque…- ella misma estaba nerviosa, soltó una pequeña risa._

_-¿D-de que te ríes?—sus mejillas estaban ardiendo asi que prefirió apartar la vista._

_-Es que es irónico— acaricio su mano y la beso. _

_-¿Qué cosa?—_

_-Que este demasiado nerviosa como si fuera una adolescente—la aguamarina volvió sus ojos encontrándose con las esmeraldas de la rubia, la cual respiro profundamente –Porque quiero pedirte que seas mi novia—la joven abrió grande los ojos y entreabrió la boca, eso debía ser un sueño –Michiru no pudo seguir negando lo que siento por ti—aclaro la voz –Solo tú me pones contenta si estoy molesta, llegaste sin que yo misma te buscara, mi corazón late muy rápido cuando estas cerca, sacas mis mejores sonrisas, no puedo estar un segundo sin ti, si te tengo lejos siento que me falta algo aquí—soltó su mano y señalo su propio corazón –Por ti los minutos cuento para verte y estar junto a ti—soltó una risita nerviosa –Has causado un sentimiento muy profundo en mi desde el primer momento en que te vi, causas mis nervios, aceleras mi respiración…Michiru Kaioh—_

_-¿Dime?—la rubia se levanto._

_-¿Aceptas ser la princesa de un nuevo cuento de hadas?—le extendió la rosa – ¿Quieres ser mi novia?—_

_-Acepto ser esa princesa... —sonrió al notar lo cursi de aquella pregunta –Solo si tu eres mi príncipe—tomo la flor y entrelazo sus manos con las de Ruka – Claro si quiero ser tu novia Haruka Tenoh, es lo que más he estado anhelando—puso ambas manos en sus hombros parándose de puntillas, la profesora se inclino un poco, sus labios se fueron a acercando de una manera lenta y sin prisa; aquella declaración fue cerrada con broche de oro, obviamente aquel broche fue un beso muy suave y tierno, como nunca antes habían dado, ni recibido, fue como un tipo de beso especial en su relación…_

**_Fin del flashback_**

_-Para mí fue lo más tierno—_la profesora sonrió y metió su mano en su bolsillo, apretó lo que tenía en el.

_–__Y sabes que siempre lo será amor—_

Saco su mano _–Pero hay un problema- _ se puso seria _–Es que yo ya no quiero ser tu novia—_la aguamarina sintió un hueco en el estomago.

_-¿L-lo dices en serio?—_la chica tenía miedo de su respuesta.

_-Si—_abrió su mano, mostrando un hermoso anillo que tenía un diamante incrustado _–Yo ya no quiero ser tu novia Michiru Kaioh, ya no me conformo con eso—_la nombrada parpadeo un par de veces, su corazón se detuvo en un instante y volvió a latir cuando su amada tomo su mano izquierda _–Ahora quiero ser algo mas—_ le coló el anillo en el dedo anular _–Michiru la persona que me domina, que me hace sonreír como una boba cuando esta cerca, con la única mujer que quiero estar hasta hacerme una pasita, con el pelo blanco… ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?—_

La chica empezó a llorar pero no de tristeza, sino de alegría se sentía tan feliz que ni en ella misma cabía aquella emoción, cuando miro el anillo en su dedo se lanzo a brazos de su amada _–Si, si quiero Haruka, claro que quiero mi viento—_poso una de sus manos tras la nuca de su ahora prometida besándola con entusiasmo _–Te amo Haruka Tenoh—_dijo sin dejar de besarla _-¡Te amo!—_se separo y lo dijo en voz alta _–Eres y serás lo mejor que me ha pasado—_

_-El viento siempre le será fiel al mar—_susurro a su oído, haciendo una señal hacia la dueña de la atracción para que las bajara esta lo hizo, cuando estuvieron en tierra firme Michiru no paro de abrazarla _–Pon tus manos en mis hombros por detrás—_la joven se puso atrás de ella e hizo lo que le pido, la profesora la cargo _–Ahora si eres mi pequeña diosa marina—_ sonrió, su ahora prometida se aferro a ella, Haruka la sostenía de sus piernas_._

_-Solo tuya mi viento—_recostó su cabeza en la espalda de Ruka. Iban de salida del parque pero vieron una cabina donde se podrían tomar fotos, con una sonrisa de cómplices entraron, cuando salieron tomaron la tira y se rieron por las muecas que habían hecho, solo dos eran las únicas que se veían tiernas, cada una tomo una mitad de la tira y se quedaron con una foto de esas, Haru las guardo en su cartera; continuaron su camino tomadas de las mano, Michiru miro su reloj de muñequera _–Jejeje ya son cinco y media—_negó con la cabeza _–Bueno tengo hasta las siete—_suspiro enamorada_ –Dios Haruka este ha sido el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida—_

_-Este es el primero de varios—_beso su nariz _-¿Quieres que te lleve a la academia?—_

_-Todavía tengo que…-_en ese momento suena el celular de Haruka.

_-Espera—_contesta _–Hola… Seiya… Si… Ooo vale entonces te veo en quince… Ok nos vemos—_colgó y miro a su novia.

_-Creo que Seiya te espera—_ murmuro.

_-Si por los papeles esos—_mintió.

_-Yo tengo que ir a casa todavía—_

_-Te llevo—_ tomo la mano de Michiru.

_-No como crees yo…-_fue callada con un beso de su amada.

_-El puede esperar—_ se fueron a casa sacaron las bolsas del mandado que tenían adentro del carro, la aguamarina busco los papeles y una vez que los hubo encontrado, regresaron la casa de Seiya y la academia no quedaban tan lejos, bueno no para la velocidad a la que Haruka acostumbraba a manejar _–Te veo en casa- _ su novia asintió con la cabeza, dándole un beso fugas a Tenoh salió del carro.

_"__Dios hay mucha gente"_ una gota de sudor se poso en su rostro, mientras suspirada un poco frustrada _"Creo que no fui a la única que se le hizo tarde"._

En menos de cinco minutos estaba Haruka parada en la puerta del apartamento _–Llegaste tarde Tenoh- _ dijo Seiya cuando abrió la puerta.

_-Perdóname—_

El pelinegro respiró profundamente _–Si estuviste con ella—_aseguro sonriendo _–Mar fresco—_guiño su ojo _–Bueno vámonos—_salió cerrando la puerta tras él, llevando una bolsa negra.

_-¿Y bombón?—_pregunto curiosa mientras bajaban las escaleras.

_–__Serena fue con las chicas de compras—_

_-¿Se enojaron?—_el joven negó _-¿Y entonces porque le dices Serena?—_

_-Es que me encanta pronunciar su nombre—_sonrió embobado.

_-Creo que esta vez si te enamoraron…-_

_-¿Nos qué?—_se detuvo.

_-Jejeje bueno lo acepto—_quito la alarma del carro, y se subieron _–Bueno sabes lo que tenemos que hacer o ¿no?-_encendió el carro.

_-Si una noche especial—_ se quedo pensando un momento _-¿Se lo entregaste?—_

_-Obviamente todo ha salido como lo esperaba—_arranco.

_-Tienen que hacerlo oficial ¿de acuerdo?—_

_-Te lo prometo Seiya, por ahora hay que preparar todo—_se fueron a gran velocidad; llegaron a un centro comercial bajaron hacer unas compras y luego se volvieron a la casa de la rubia, esta prendió las luces y vio que tenía un gran desastre_–Lo malo de cuando no estamos en casa—_se alzo de hombros.

_-Hay que alzar todo esto y tú…-_señalo a su amiga _–Tienes que verte presentable para ella—_

_-Tienes razón pero mejor primero te ayudo—_

_-Okey como cuando teníamos que arreglar el departamento para citas—_ambos chocaron sus manos, el pelinegro se puso un pañuelo en la cabeza como buen amo de casa, mientras la rubia se subía las mangas _–Tu la comida, yo me hago cargo de esto-_miro la sala _"Esto será difícil" _

_En otra parte_

_"__Buen día para entregar estos papeles"_ miro su folder y luego hizo un pequeño puchero _"Como me hubiera gustado seguir con mi novia"_ paso su mirada hacia su anillo _"No ya no es mi novia, ahora es mi prometida"_ se sonrojo _"Que lindo se escucha eso" _sonrió con ilusión _"Casarme con Haruka"_ suspiro _"Con la persona que amo"_ negó con la cabeza _-¿Qué me hiciste Tenoh?—_murmuro.

_-Hola Michiru-san—_se le acerco Himeko.

_-¿Ah?—_volteo al escuchar su nombre.

_-Creo que el destino esta aferrado en juntarnos—_

_"__Eso o tu me sigues a cada rato" _pensaba para sí misma _–Si claro—_miro que aun había tres personas frente a ella.

_-Pensé que si venia tarde iba a encontrar menos personas pero ahora me di cuenta que no—_rasco tras su nuca _–En fin creo que solo los flojos venimos a esta hora, aunque es extraño que estés tu aquí—_

_-¿Por qué lo dices?—_la miro curiosa.

_-Usualmente eres una de las primeras en llegar a cualquier lugar—_se alzo de hombros.

_-Jejeje es que hoy estuve con una persona especial—_recordó los besos con su amada.

_"__Con Tenoh" _trago en seco _-¿Ya tienes pareja?—_

_-Em bueno si—_la pelinegro volteo a otro lado _– ¿Qué pasa Himeko?—_

_-Eso quiere decir que ya no tengo oportunidad—_sonrió _–Bueno no importa, aceptare perder—_

_-¿D-de que hablas?—_

_-Es que tu aun me gustabas Michiru—_volvió sus ojos color escarlata para mirarla fijamente _–Pero te reitero que se perder—_sonrió amablemente _-Solo dime que aun tengo la oportunidad de ser tu amiga Michiru-san- _

_ -Tu sabes que lo nuestro no pudo funcionar…-_la chica poso un dedo sobre los finos labios de la aguamarina.

_-Se que fue mi culpa pero no quiero perderte, amiga—_le costó decir lo último _-¿Podemos ser amigas?- _Con un poco de desconfianza al notar como la chica se rendía ta fácilmente acepto asintiendo con su cabeza _–Gracias Michiru-san—_beso su frente _–Ojala que esa persona nunca te falle—_

_-Se que nunca lo hará, confió ciegamente en ella—_

_-¿En ella? Asi que ¿es mujer?—_

_-Yo nunca dije que lo fuera, simplemente estoy hablando de una persona equis Himeko-chan—_sonrió dando un paso, ahora solo faltaban dos, al paso que iba terminaría saliendo de ahí hasta las siete y algo _"Creo que después de todo esto no será tan aburrido"_ miro a su ahora amiga Himeko…

_Mientras tanto_

Haruka lavaba las fresas perfectamente bien, después de haberlas desinfectado, las ponía en un recipiente de vidrio _-¿Seiya y el chocolate?—_pregunto comiendo una.

_-¡En la mesa!—_le grito desde el otro cuarto mientras pasaba el trapeador y acomodaba los retratos.

_-Ok—_lo busco, una vez que lo hallo lo vacio en otro recipiente igual al anterior, tomando ambos en manos los subió con sumo cuidado hasta la habitación, acomodándolos en la mesita de noche, bajo por unas copas que sostuvo con su mano izquierda y con la derecha tomo una bolsa_-¿Los pétalos donde están?—_ se acerco a Seiya.

El joven lavo sus manos luego de por fin haber terminado de arreglar _-Aquí—_le mostro la bolsa negra.

_-¿Cómo los conseguiste?—_subió tras su amigo.

_-¡Soy dios amiga!—_dijo con victoria entrando a su recamara _–Wou asi que duermen en una sola cama—_miro la habitación sí que Haruka sabia como vivir un ropero grande de madera al lado izquierdo a treinta centímetros aproximadamente de su puerta, su cómoda, un buro al lado derecho de la cama con una lámpara sobre él, el balcón con cortinas de seda.

_-Ooo vamos Seiya como si tú no durmieras asi con bombón mira que en la mañana no me trague eso de que estabas con sueño eh—_dijo de manera confidencial.

_-Em bueno yo—_

_-No queremos entrar en detalles o ¿sí?—_soltaron una risa.

_-Mejor hagamos esto—_la rubia acomodo las copas en el buro, quitando la lámpara dejándola en el piso. El joven empezó a formar un corazón con los pétalos de rosas sobre la cama, mientras Tenoh sacaba de la otra bolsa pequeñas veladoras aromáticas y las acomodaba por toda la habitación aun sin prenderlas, iba a ayudar a su amigo con el arreglo de la cama pero este se negó _–Mejor date un baño arréglate para ella yo me hago cargo de lo ultimo—_

_-Te debo una—_del ropero saco un esmoquin negro.

_-Aun no te casas—_murmuro mientras seguía rellenando el corazón.

_-Lo sé, ¿corbata o moño?—_

_-Ninguno, con el coordinado tan lindo que te compraste seguramente te hará sentar muy bien tus atributos—_volteo a mirarla mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

_-Pervertido—_golpeo su cabeza cuando pasó a su lado.

_-Jajaja realista no pervertido—_continuo con su labor.

_-Vengo—_se fue a bañar.

_-Ellas dos a pesar de que van muy rápido tienen un hermoso romance, se que va hacer duradero lo presiento, ambas encontraron lo que tanto querían y me alegro porque luego de caminar por un sendero de espinas, encontraron la paz entrando al paraíso—_por fin termino y volteo la mirada hacia el balcón _–Hasta la luna se ve que esta de su favor—_sonrió _–Algún día le preparare asi la habitación a mi bombón—_miro todo el lugar.

_-Y yo te ayudare Seiya—_poso una mano en su hombro Haruka.

_-¿Me lo juras?—_la oji verde asintió _–De todas formas me has ayudado tantas veces—_

_-Yo me encargare de su luna de miel y no quiero pretexto, tengo un lugar perfecto—_

_-Tu siempre queriendo ayudarme Tenoh—_la rubia se acerco a la cómoda.

_-Eres como mi hermano ¿Cómo no hacerlo?—_se empezó a peinar, arreglando perfectamente su cabello.

_-Siempre nos ayudaremos lo prometimos desde la primaria—_

_-Exactamente siempre—_se puso loción, mirándolo por el espejo,

_-Te vez guapo—_bromeo la joven se dio vuelta quedando frente a él _-Pero mejor desabróchate la camisa hasta el segundo, veras que asi ganas mas—_dijo en doble sentido, la chica lo hizo dejando ver el nacimiento de sus pechos _–Bueno creo que no tarda en llegar y yo tengo que irme con mi bombón- _

_-Cierto—_lo acompaño hasta la salida y le entrego las llaves de su carro _–Cuídalo como a tu vida—_

_-Si Tenoh, nos vemos—_entro al carro, tocando el claxon se despidió de la rubia.

La joven nerviosa entro a la casa y busco su teléfono para llamarle a su amada la cual no se tardo en responder _-¿Ya vienes amor?—_

_-Si Koi ya en cinco minutos más llego—_

_-Vale te estaré esperando con ansias—_le mando un beso _–Te extraño—_

_-Yo también amor—_colgó la llamada.

La joven realmente se veía muy bien con aquel esmoquin, acomodo su flequillo, saco del refrigerador la botella de vino espumoso, la subió a la recamara, encendió las veladoras, bajo la lámpara y la escondió, prendió el estéreo poniendo música suave, apago las luces dejándolas en un tono más tenue, subió a la recamara, dejando una rosa roja en el barandal, entreabrió la puerta, se asomo por el balcón y espero hasta que su amada llegara, cuando vio el taxi parándose frente a su entrada sonrió al verla bajar, escucho la puerta abrirse.

_-¿Haruka?—_llamo su amada pero no recibió respuesta alguna, miro como el ambiente de la casa se veía tan romántico y se sorprendió, la música era agradable, subió las escaleras y al final de ellas encontró la rosa junto con un postín de feliz cumpleaños, volteo su vista a la alcoba y esta se veía un poco iluminada, como si fuera un sueño camino hasta ella, abrió lentamente la puerta y ahí estaba ella con un esmoquin negro, su cabello perfectamente peinado, una sonrisa de lado a lado coqueta, sus dos esmeraldas tenían un brillo especial; las cortinas del balcón abiertas, la habitación estaba iluminada con velas y la luz de la luna, algunos pétalos de rosas en el piso y la cama repleta de los mismos.

La rubia se le acerco y le estiro su mano _–Feliz cumpleaños señorita Kaioh—_

_-Koi—_tomo la mano y la profesora la jalo hacia a ella _–Este… Esto…-_fue callada con un beso.

_-Sorpresa—_dijo una vez que se separaron, enredo sus brazos en la cintura de la aguamarina _–Hoy cumples dieciocho años, ahora eres una chica mayor… ¿Sabes lo que significa?—_

_-Si amor—_paso sus brazos tras su cuello, enredando sus dedos tras la nuca de Haruka _–Te vez tan sexy—_bajo la mirada y se encontró con ese escote _–Si muy sexy—_deposito un beso en ese lugar.

_-Em yo…-_miro a otra parte para poder evitar sonrojarse pero sus mejillas estaban un poco rojas.

_-Este día ha sido perfecto—_acorruco su rostro en el pecho de la maestra _–Y sabes ¿Por qué?—_

_-Porque hoy es tu cumpleaños—_acaricio su cabello.

_-También —_se separo _–Es perfecto porque estás conmigo hoy mañana y siempre—_

_-Michiru—_susurro su nombre y con la yema de sus dedos rozo su mentón _-¿Le gustaría bailar señorita Kaioh?—_la joven asintió con la cabeza y coloco sus brazos alrededor del cuello de la profesora mientras esta la tomaba de la cintura y unía sus frentes _–Cuando mas estas cerca mas te amo—_su voz era severa apenas audible.

_-Haruka ¿Por qué?—_la chica se extraño ante la pregunta mientras bailaban lentamente _-¿Por qué enamórate de una chica como yo?—_

_-Es que esa es la repuesta—_sonrió y le dio la vuelta tomando su mano entre la suya _–Eres tu—_

_-Pero desde que me conoces he sido un poco insistente contigo—_desvió la mirada _–Tal vez solo te obligue a enamorarte de mí, y si eso fuera…-_

_-No lo es, no me obligaste si lo hubieras hecho esto no estaría pasando, solo te hubiera besado desde un principio y hubiera estado contigo desde la primera vez que te escabulliste en mi cama—_interrumpió y la tomo del mentón obligándola a mirarla a sus ojos _–Tu me gustaste desde que te vi tu foto en la cartera de Seiya, aunque primero fue una atracción física, porque en ese tiempo estaba volando por alguien más…-_poso la mano de Michiru en su pecho _–Me enamoraste desde ahí y cuando nos conocimos sentía tu mirada, esos ojos profundos ojos azules me recorrían de arriba hacia abajo, podía sentirlos me puse tan celosa cuando estuviste con Himeko y me sacaste de la casa—_

_-Quería olvidarte, olvidarme de lo que sentía por ti pero veo que no funciono—_recibió una caricia de parte de su amada, cosa que la hizo ponerse un poco nerviosa _–Mírate, mírame, míranos—_susurro _–Estamos aquí juntas—_la rubia no pudo esperar más para besarla, un beso tierno entre pasos un poco torpes la aguamarina y ella cayeron sobre el colchón echando a volar algunos pétalos.

Michiru quedo arriba de Haruka, comenzó a besar su cuello mientras desabrochaba el saco, después su camisa, la rubia le dio la vuelta quedando arriba de ella permitiendo a su acompañante que le quitara las prendas con más facilidad, dejando ver un hermoso sostén rojo con destellos negros, desabotono el pantalón y encontró una hermosa panty roja con encaje negro, la alta le ayudo a quitar el pantalón para mandarlo al suelo, sintiendo la penetrante mirada de su sirena _-¿Te gusta?—_dijo con picardía mordiendo su labio inferior.

_-S-si—_parpadeo un par de veces, eran contadas las ocasiones que Haruka se ponía ese tipo de ropa, usualmente era ella quien tenía que ocuparla pues su viento siempre se escudaba diciendo que la provocaba verla con esos coordinados _-¿E-es nuevo?—_

_-Por supuesto- _ se le acerco, rozando sus propios labios con los de Michiru _-¿Acaso no piensas tocar?—_susurro a su oído mientras jugaba con su pelo enredándolo entre sus dedos.

_-Etto—_se puso un tanto roja.

_-No te preocupes yo empezare—_iba a besarla pero sintió como su amada la tiraba del cuello para fundirse en un nuevo beso lleno de pasión y lujuria ligado con amor y ternura, su joven alumna le volvió a dar la vuelta, sus pequeñas y finas manos no perdieron tiempo para recorrer su cuerpo semi desnudo _–Michiru—_apenas pudo alcanzar a susurrar su nombre pues sus labios estaban a merced de la chica

Aquel beso duro un largo tiempo, se separaron solo para poder tomar un poco de aire, ambas se miraban con un deseo inmenso pero con cariño, la rubia le quito sutilmente la ropa mandándola al piso…

Aquella noche fue llena de pasión y deseo, el regalo de Michiru había sido muy generoso y hermoso, ambas estaban completamente satisfechas se sentían una sola; los días y las semanas pasaron tan rápido, pero acosta de su felicidad aun se encontraban ese par de "serpientes" que deseaban terminar con aquel hermoso amorío, ellas no se rendirían hasta cumplir su cruel y vil cometido. Un día antes de que cumplieran diez meses Michiru recibió un mensaje donde decia que Haruka estaba entretenida en casa de Keiko, miro el reloj la rubia estaba retrasada por veinte minutos a su cita, suspiro tomo el teléfono llamo a un taxi, mientras esperaba la llegada del vehículo rogo a dios que Tenoh llegara pero no fue asi, luego de veinte minutos el claxon sonó, tomo las llaves de la casa y salió dando la dirección de la profesora, cuando llego efectivamente el carro de su amada estaba estacionado _–Espere aquí por favor—_pidió al taxista este asintió, bajo del carro y para su suerte la puerta estaba entre abierta, camino por toda la casa hasta que entro al cuarto y las encontró hay tendidas en la cama, su rubia su amada rubia estaba desnuda al lado de Keiko _–¡Haruka!—_la nombrada despertó de golpe al escuchar la voz firme de Michiru, medio atónita por la situación en la que se encontraba estrujo los ojos y recibió un muy fuerte golpe en el rostro _–No me vuelvas a buscar— _salió de la casa furiosa y con el corazón herido…

**_Continuara…_**

**_N.A_**

_Luego de una gran espera hay esta el nuevo capítulo, espero les guste y como siempre pasen una hermosa noche, día o tarde; los extrañe y bueno ojala les guste, próximamente "Historia de un sueño" &amp; estoy pensando seriamente en seguir en "El karma siempre regresa" ya que muchos me han pedido un capitulo extra de este pero que en vez de Haruka sea Michiru quien relate. "Sabor a ti" realmente ahorita por lo que se podrán dar cuenta no quiero saber de amor (u.u) pronto lo seguire pero primero le pondré fin a una de las dos historias que tengo a pie ((Historia de un sueño o Enseñame a amar)) pront alguna de estas dos dara fin pero… ¿Cuál? ;) se los dejo a su criterio…_

_Espero sus comentarios, gracias por leer y bueno hasta aquí queda cordialmente con ustedes…_

_Neka Tenoh __=3_


	14. Chapter 15

**_Capitulo 15: Lo duro de amarte_**

Luego de tremenda bofetada que la hizo reaccionar, se levanto de golpe se puso la camisa y los pantalones que estaban tirados en el piso, Keiko puso una mano en su hombro _–Déjame Keiko Takeuchi, tú y tu zorrita salgan de mi puta vida—_se deshizo del agarre y se fue dando un portazo, camino hasta su carro y manejo directamente a casa rogando a dios que la aguamarina estuviera hay, acelero tomando el atajo más rápido, en cuanto llego miro el taxi frente a su casa, _"Michiru gracias a dios" _ se detuvo y salió literalmente corriendo del vehículo, entro a su hogar y subió las escaleras con rapidez, la encontró en la recamará _–Michi amor yo te juro por dios que yo no hice nada…-_

_-No quiero escucharte- _saco la maleta y la abrió comenzando a meter sus cosas.

_-Es que amor no es lo que parece- _ se trato de acercar pero se helo al ver la mirada triste y furiosa de su amada sirena.

_-¿Y cómo explicas esto?—_señalo las manchas de labial en su cuello, negó con la cabeza _–Lo mucho que te estuviste riendo de mí—_una lágrima broto de sus ojos y se dio la vuelta sacando su ropa del ropero.

_-¡No es verdad!—_ trato de enfrentarla.

_-¡¿Y entonces cual es la verdad?!—_volvió a verla.

A pesar de que la rubia había dicho la verdad, pues ni ella misma sabía que era lo que había pasado con Keiko, su nuca le dolía como si hubiese recibido un muy buen golpe en ella, pudo ver en la mirada de Kaioh que esta no le crearía _–Michiru sirena, por favor—_rogaba tratando de detenerla quitándole una de sus prendas.

_-Nada ni nadie me hará cambiar de opinión – _le arrebato la blusa y la metió a la maleta.

_-Mi amor—_susurro, una lagrima recorrió su rostro y bajo una de sus manos apretando su puño; ni ella misma podía recordar lo que había pasado, se sentía sucia, enojada consigo misma y triste por la situación en la que se encontraba ahora mismo, se sentó al borde de la cama, mirando como el gran amor de su vida se le iba de las manos por su culpa _–No te vayas—_la tomo del antebrazo antes de que la chica saliera de la habitación.

_-Suéltame—_trato de zafarse del agarre.

_-No—_se levanto y la abrazo, la aguamarina dejo caer la maleta, quería responder a la muestra de afecto decirle que le creía pero, ¿Cómo hacerlo? Si ella misma había presenciado con sus ojos como Haruka estaba rodeando con sus manos el cuerpo de Keiko, poso las manos en el estomago de la rubia y trato de empujarla _–Mi amor te juro que yo no hice nada—_entonces pudo escuchar los sollozos de su adorada niña _–Michiru—_murmuro.

_-Yo sé lo que vi- _ la oji verde se separo _–No puedes engañarme porque se lo que vi y estabas con ella—_dijo entre dientes con desprecio _–Pensé que eras diferente—_

_-¡Pero lo soy!—_dijo a la defensiva, sabiendo perfectamente a quién se refería.

_-No es verdad—_susurro _–Eres igual o peor que Himeko—_su voz ahora era de repudia _–Me entregue estúpidamente a ti y me haces ¡esto!—_

La rubia poso una de sus manos entre su cabello y lo jalo con desesperación sabía que Michiru no le creería _–No sé qué paso, ni como termine con ella…-_ la chica iba a interrumpirla pero fue más rápida _–Pero dios sabe y estoy cien por ciento segura de que yo no estuve con ella en algún aspecto—_su amada le volteo el rostro de una tremenda bofetada, haciendo que un mechón rubio cubriera la mitad de su cara.

_-Te odio—_tomo la maleta, y salió de la habitación dejando a su alma gemela; fuera de la casa aun estaba el mismo taxista quien la ayudo a subir su equipaje mientras ella entraba en la parte trasera del vehículo, miro por la ventanilla y las gotas de lluvia comenzaban a brotar mientras en sus hermosos ojos las lagrimas empezaban a caer una seguida de otra.

Por otra parte Ruka camino hacia el balcón mirando como la persona que amaba se iba, sus lagrimas no pudieron contenerse más, se sentía devastada, en su mente regresaban todos los momentos felices vividos al lado de Kaioh sus risas, sus sonrisas, la manera en que se besaban; todos los lindos momentos se hicieron presentes, se dio la vuelta y regreso dentro de la habitación se recargo junto a la pared golpeándola con fuerza, resbalo poco a poco hasta quedar sentada en el piso, abrazo sus piernas y escondió su rostro entre ellas.

Ella podía asegurar que no había tenido relaciones con Keiko ella tenía esa corazonada pero también sabia que su princesa no le creería porque tenía pruebas de que había ocurrido algo mas; lloro todo lo que quedaba de la tarde, de la noche hasta que salió el sol, sus ojos estaban bastante rojizos e hinchados, su boca seca, su mirada clavada en un retrato de ellas juntas que estaba arriba del ropero, se veían tan felices, quiso llorar pero de sus ojos no salía ni una gota mas, solo le quedaba sollozar, las horas pasan tortuosamente hasta que pudo escuchar muy a lo lejos el reloj "cucú" que tenían, _"doce del día"_ pensó, su estomago estaba vacío pero se sentía bastante llena, el sol entraba por el balcón, poco a poco se levanto y cerro la pequeña puerta de este junto con las cortinas dejando en completa obscuridad la habitación, bajo por las escaleras e hizo lo mismo con las demás cortinas, cerro con llave su casa dejándose asi misma encerrada. Saco el celular de sus bolsillos e intento llamar a Michiru una y otra vez, pero esta desviaba las llamadas, pego su frente contra la pared queriendo recordar lo que había pasado se dio un gran golpe en ella pero se dio cuenta que era en vano pues no recordaría nada, de pronto su celular comenzó a sonar, un brillo de esperanza se reflejo en sus ojos , miro la pantalla del teléfono y era la irritable de Keiko, el brillo se desapareció por completo, apago el aparato y lo boto en el cajón de la alacena, suspiro y camino hasta la parte donde ponían las cosas para limpiar la casa, tomo la lámpara y quito unas cuantas escobas dejando al descubierto una pequeña puerta la abrió y prendió la lámpara, encontrándose con unas escaleras.

Bajo por ese pequeño túnel no tan bajo y se encontró con varias botellas, garrafones y paquetes de alcohol importado _"Por lo visto Alberich nunca dejo de conservar mi vino"_ dio una media sonrisa, tomo una botella y la abrió dejando de lado la lámpara se sentó en el piso y comenzó a consumirla, esta tenía un sabor exquisito pero eso no le importaba lo unico que quería era que su garganta ya no estuviese tan seca, que con el alcohol cualquier problema se borrara de su mente, aun sabiendo perfectamente que esa era una idea tonta _–Yo sé que no hice nada—_sollozo _ -Perdóname sirena—_le decia a su recuerdo _–Michiru—_susurro una y otra vez su nombre.

**_Al día siguiente_**

Michiru se miro de reojo al espejo aquellos hermosos ojos azules detonaban una enorme tristeza, se arreglo un poco el cabello y por un momento pudo sentir la presencia de Haruka; pudo sentir como sus ojos se cristalizaron, dio un suspiro y negó con la cabeza _"No volveré a derrochar una estúpida lagrima por ti, ya no Tenoh, ya no"_ pensó para sí misma apretando sus puños, se mantuvo firme tratando de ocultar a la perfección sus sentimientos. Bajo a desayunar con su hermano y su cuñada _–Buenos días—_dijo sonriendo.

Seiya la miro detenidamente _–Buenos días—_murmuro devolviendo el gesto, mientras tomaba un poco de fruta con el tenedor.

_-Buen día Michiru-san—_dijo la rubia de chonguitos quien vestía el uniforme escolar.

_-¿Que haces Serena?—_se acerco a su cuñada quien estaba junto a la estufa.

_-Está tratando de preparar huevo—_dijo el chico mientras bebía un poco de café, la aguamarina miro extrañada lo que estaba en el sartén estaba un poco quemado.

_-S-si se que tiene mala cara pero… ¡sabrá rico!—_dijo a su defensa al mirar como su cuñada veía un poco insegura la comida.

_-Si seguro—_se dio la vuelta y se sentó junto al chico sirviéndose un poco de café, podía sentir la mirada no tan pesada de Seiya, suspiro _–Tranquilo estoy mejor, soportare verla las dos clases que me toca en la escuela ella y yo no somos nada, más que maestra y alumna—_sonrió.

El joven asintió con la cabeza _"Si es que no vuelve a faltar la veras" _comió un trozo de fruta.

_-Ayer no la vi—_comento tomando una tostada.

_-Bueno es que ella…- _

_-No, no me digas nada—_interrumpió.

Dio un gran suspiro _–De acuerdo—_

_-¡Listo!—_dijo Serena alegre bajando tres platos _–Prepare torta de huevo—_sirvió a cada uno un pedazo, llevando los primeros dos platos a Michiru y Seiya dejándolos frente a ellos _–Buen provecho—_le dio un fugaz beso al pelinegro y regreso por su plato para luego sentarse a su lado.

Michiru volvió la mirada al plato y trago en seco _"Y-yo no me comeré esto"_ alzo sus ojos y miro como su hermano se lo comía con una sonrisa _"Creo que no está intoxicado" _tomo el cuchillo y el tenedor.

_-Anda Michi pruébalo y dime que tal sabe, ¿sí?—_le hizo ojitos.

_-¿Eh? S-si serena- _ corto un cacho insegura y lo llevo a su boca, cerrando sus ojos, pero luego los abrió y después de todo no sabía mal, era cierto que tenía mala cara y estaba ya un tanto quemado pero sabia exquisito _"Antes me quedaba asi la comida pero la mía si sabia un poco salada o picosa y por lo visto aunque se le queme a ella, sabe muy rico"_

_-¡¿Yyy?!—_pregunto animada.

_-Te quedo muy rico Serena—_sonrió amablemente para luego comer otro pedazo.

_-¡Lo sabia!—_dijo victoriosa, haciendo un gesto infantil a su prometido_—Te lo dije—_

_-Jejeje está bien bombón lo aceptó te quedo exquisito el desayuno— _sonrió. Luego de terminar un desayuno agradable, Michiru se levanto de la mesa lavo sus trastes y luego se cepillo los dientes _-¿Quieres que te lleve a la universidad?—_pregunto Seiya mientras terminaba de arreglarse.

_-De acuerdo pero…-_

_-¿Qué pasa?—_unto un poco de pasta dental en su cepillo.

_-¿No llevaras a Serena?—_la nombrada volteo con las mejillas infladas pues tenía la boca llena con agua, gesto que provoco una risa en Michiru y Seiya _"Ahora veo porque a Haruka le agrada tanto Serena siempre termina robando una sonrisa" _

-Em pues si pero tenemos tiempo aparte queda cerca la pasamos a dejar y nos vamos a la universidad—la chica asintió.

Rato después salieron del edificio y subieron al carro de Seiya quien dejo a Serena en la puerta de la preparatoria a su prometida _–Nos vemos al rato conejito—_dijo la chica acariciando su nariz con la de él para luego besarlo con dulzura.

_-Ten excelente día amor—_murmuro cuando se separaron, la chica bajo del vehículo con su mochila de la escuela y se fue al lado de sus amigas quienes ya la esperaba. Continuaron su camino hacia la universidad _-¿N-no la extrañas?—_pregunto un poco apenado.

_-La verdad no y no quiero hablar con ella—_volvió la mirada a la ventanilla.

El camino fue incomodo en silencio, cuando llegaron Seiya estaciono el carro, bajaron y mientras caminaban se encontraron con Taiki y Yaten _–Buenos días—_saludaron a los hermanos.

_-Hola chicos—_Seiya choco sus manos con ambos.

_-Hola tíos—_hizo una reverencia _–Bueno ya me voy permiso—_se fue mientras caminaba se topo con Darién.

_-Buenos días Michiru—_saludo.

La chica no alzo la mirada _–Buenos días director—_continuo su camino un tanto nerviosa creyendo que se la encontraría ya que siempre andaba con el director o con sus tíos.

_-¿No sabe que ayer falto?—_pregunto Darién acercándose a los chicos.

_-No—_dijo Seiya suspirando _–Le iba a decir pero no quiso escucharme—_

_-Pues hoy tampoco vino—_comento Yaten _–Trate de llamarle para saber si vendría y me mando al buzón- _Seiya abrió los ojos sorprendido por más que Haru estuviera triste, tenía demasiada ética profesional como para faltar dos días seguidos a sus labores.

_-Esto no me huele bien—_dijo el chico.

_-Tienes razón algo o alguien esta tras todo esto—_menciono Taiki entrecerrando los ojos.

_-Es por obviedad que solo hay dos personas en este mundo que quieren verlas separas—_ Darién pasaba una de sus manos en su barbilla.

_-Himeko y Keiko—_pronunciaron al mismo tiempo.

Mientras tanto Michiru llegaba al salón sentándose en su lugar en la primera hora tendría clases con ella, el timbre sonó y su mejor amigo Usami entraba al aula, con una mano sosteniendo su portafolio tras su espalda, con la otra metida al bolsillo _-Hola—_dijo sonriente el chico depositando un beso en su mejilla.

_-Hola—_su voz denotaba un poco de tristeza.

_-¿Qué sucede?—_se sentó a su lado.

_-Nos toca clase con ella—_murmuro bajando la cabeza.

_-Mmm pues por lo que escuche entre los pasillo creo que no volvió a venir—_

_-¿Cómo?—_alzo la mirada sorprendida.

_-Pues ayer no vino—_se alzo de hombros _–Acaso, ¿no sabias?—_la joven negó con la cabeza _–Que mal—_poso las manos tras su nuca.

_-No me importa si viene o no, es más, estaría tan feliz de que ella nunca más volviera a venir—_aparto la mirada, recargando su cabeza en su mano.

_-Cuidado…Mira que los deseos a veces se cumplen—_dijo sonriente.

_-Pues ojala se me cumpliera este y nunca más tuviera que verla—_comento aun ella misma queriendo equivocarse; en ese momento unos pasos muy firmes se escucharon por el pasillo, un sombra alta se denoto tras la puerta, su corazón comenzó a latir muy rápido sus piernas estaban temblando sus manos le sudaban, cuando la persona por fin entro la ilusión de que fuera ella se desvaneció por completo, pues era nada más y nada menos que el profesor Tomoe con su usual bata de laboratorio y sus lentes redondos.

_-Buenos días chicos—_su voz era tranquila _–Saquen sus libretas y escriban lo que pondré en el pizarrón- _comenzó a escribir, la chica saco su libreta solo por inercia.

_-Te lo dije—_murmuro Usami con una sonrisa ladina.

_-Menos mal que no vino—_comenzó a escribir.

_-Ya verás que la vas a extrañar—_recibió una mirada fulminante de su amiga _–O tal vez no—_soltó una pequeña risita juguetona.

La primera, segunda y tercera hora pasaron demasiado rápido para ella, cuando se llego la cuarta hora rogo a dios que solo se hubiera retrasado y esta vez sí le diera clase_, _ pero en vez de que ella llegara entro el director un poco apurado _–Alumnos por hoy pueden retirarse los últimos tres profesores se tuvieron que retirar a un consejo y el profesor Tenoh no volvió a venir asi que sería en vano tenerlos aquí, asi que pueden irse y mañana nos vemos puntuales por favor chicos—_se marcho.

_-Asi que en realidad no volvió a aparecer—_susurro.

_-Ña te lo dije, tal vez tu deseo se cumpla Michiru—_dijo Akihiko levantándose seguido por la aguamarina.

_-Ojala que si—_salieron del salón _-¿Vamos a la cafetería?—_

_-De acuerdo—_se fueron al lugar y se encontraron con Seiya _–Hola profesor –_saludo el joven amablemente.

_-Hola chicos, déjenme adivinar no tuvieron clases ¿cierto?—_ ambos asintieron con la cabeza _–Vaya que si hace falta Tenoh aquí—_sonrió.

_-La verdad que si profe, Michi ¿quieres que te compre algo?—_

_-Si un café por favor Usa—_el chico camino hasta donde atendían dejando a los hermanos solos _-¿Tú lo sabías?—_ pregunto un poco incrédula dando un pequeño golpe en la mesa.

_-Cálmate—_se enfado _–Trate de decírtelo pero no querías saber nada de ella—_suspiro _-¿Recuerdas algo asi como "No quiero saber de ella"? Bueno pues te estoy satisfaciendo—_se levanto _–No sé porque te quejas si tú misma lo pediste—_le dijo retadoramente _–Gracias señora por el café estuvo muy rico, nos vemos Akihiko—_se retiro alzando su mano.

_-Hasta luego profesor—_respondieron los nombrados al mismo tiempo, el chico pago y camino hasta su amiga.

_-Ten Michi—_le entrego el café.

_-Gracias Usa—_sonrió y salieron de la cafetería.

Por otro lado alguien no se la estaba pasando tan bien como Michiru, mejor dicho estaba tan mal que se hundía entre trago y trago tratando de olvidar a la nombrada, había varias botellas de vino regadas en el suelo, boto la que estaba tomando por último, la lámpara se había fundido, no había pegado el ojo durante tres días, su única comida era el alcohol que bebía y uno que otro cigarro, se levanto un poco torpe y tropezó con una botella cayendo al piso enterrándose un pequeño pedazo de vidrio en la mejilla, estrujo sus ojos de dolor y volvió a levantarse, torpemente subió las escaleras y miro su casa estaba intacta como si ella nunca hubiera estado ahí, con sumo cuidado de no caer subió a la recamar encontrando todo como hace dos días, a como pudo se quito la camisa y se puso una playera color verde y una chamarra de cuero. Se acerco a un espejo y se miro fijamente sus ojos rojos, sus labios secos, sangre brotando de su mejilla, su cabello despeinado; negó con la cabeza, a pesar de que estuviera un tanto tomada aceptaba que se veía del asco, tomo un poco de algodón y lo paso sobre la herida, no sintió ardor alguno, se saco el pedazo de vidrio, no estaba tan grande por suerte.

Saco sus lentes de sol y bajo, tomando las llaves de la mesa de centro, miro el celular tirado en el piso, se tentó a tomarlo pero prefirió dejarlo botado, salió de su casa, y subió a su hermoso auto que estaba ya un poco polveado, se maldijo a si misma por vivir tan lejos de la ciudad, encendió el BMW y este soltó un rugido, cambio a reversa y cuando iba a girar le dio un golpe al carro en la defensa trasera, no le tomo mucha importancia y continuo su camino. Una vez que llego a la tienda departamental, tomo uno de esos carritos que sirven para cargar el mandado, se fue al área de vinos y licores: subió seis botellas de whisky, dos de vodka, cuatro de ron, dos paquetes de seis cervezas, y subió ocho botellas más de tequila. Los que estaban a su alrededor volteaban a ver sorprendidos por la cantidad exagerada de alcohol que llevaba, cuando llego a la caja una hermosa chica la atendió de una manera coqueta y amable.

_-¿Encontró todo lo que buscaba?—_

_-Dame seis paquetes de cigarros, si vendes ¿no?—_la chica asintió un poco extrañada y se los dio.

_-Por lo visto tendrás una fiesta muy animada esta noche—_guiño su ojo.

_-Aja—_miro a la chica tras sus gafas.

_-Bueno serian dos mil yens, pero si me aceptas un café puede bajar a mil—_Haruka rodo los ojos un tanto molesta por la insistencia de la chica, saco su billetera y dio varios billetes, un joven de estatura medio alta solo negaba con su cabeza al notar tanta insistencia en su compañera de trabajo.

_-No gracias—_murmuro entre dientes esperando su cambio, el chico había puesto en varias bolsas las botellas y las había depositado en el carrito nuevamente.

_-Bueno pero no olvides llamarme—_

_-Soy mujer tonta—_se dio la vuelta molesta.

El chico la miro detenidamente, cabello rubio corto, alta y con una voz un tanto gruesa y al enojarse tan fría _"Profesor Tenoh"_ la reconoció, el era un pobre chico que estudiaba en la universidad, Haruka siempre lo había apoyado en todo el sufría de baja autoestima pero un día común y corriente Haru lo impulso dándole ánimos ayudándolo _-¿U-usted es el profesor Tenoh?—_llamo su atención.

Al escuchar eso la profesora sintió una punzada en su corazón _-¿Quién eres tú?—_

_-Reik Misuki estudio en la universidad Andrómeda, usted es Haruka, Haruka Tenoh, el profe todologo que cubre clases ¿no?—_ dijo animado.

_-Yo…-_ reconoció al chico, tomo el mando del carrito y suspiro _–No chico debes estar confundiéndote yo soy Amelia Kizuki—_continuo su camino.

_-Veo que te equivocaste Misu—_dijo la cajera.

_-No lo creo Miku—_miro como se alejaba _"Yo sé que es ella"._

Mientras salía del súper pensaba en las palabras del chico y como había salido de hay sin siquiera despedirse _"Perdóname Reik pero no quiero saber nada"_ subió las botellas con cuidado en la parte trasera de su auto y se marcho de nuevo a casa, esta vez se estaciono con más cuidado bajo las cosas una por una para no romper nada, una vez que lo hizo saco todo lo que tenía en el refrigerador y metió sus paquetes de cervezas, acomodo las botellas dejando una de tequila, guardo cinco cajetillas de cigarro en un cajón y la sexta la abrió sacando un cigarrillo poniéndolo entre sus labios comenzando a fumarlo.

Se sentó en el sillón se saco los lentes y los boto lo más lejos posible comenzando a darle un trago a la botella de tequila, su mirada estaba perdida en el piso _"Michiru"_ pensó su nombre y cerro sus ojos, esta no era su vida, lo aceptaba esa no era vida de Haruka Tenoh pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Si no tenía ánimos de nada ni de estar al lado de alguien, solo quería estar sola, pensando, ni el alcohol podía hacerla recordar lo que había pasado _"¿Pensaras en mi?"_ dio otro largo trago a su botella para luego fumar tragándose el humo _–Michiru regresa, te amo—_murmuro _–Te amo, Michiru Kaioh, te amo, te amo—_decia una y otra vez.

**Tres meses después.**

Nadie había sabido de Haruka durante ese tiempo, ni sus amigos, cada vez que iban a su casa no estaba o tal vez estaba pero no abría, pero se veía el lugar abandonado, el carro estaba cada vez más golpeado. Michiru aun la recordaba a veces con un tanto de molestia, todos habían hecho por desaparecida a Haru, una vez intento llamarle pero en seguida la mando al buzón era como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado.

Pero entonces un lunes temprano luego de la segunda hora, mientras ella caminaba por los pasillos de la universidad con sus libros en manos, tropezó con alguien, cayendo ambas personas al piso, la persona con la que había caído se quejo mientras hacia una mueca de dolor _–P-perdón—_dijo la aguamarina levantándose rápidamente, tomo sus libros torpemente. La persona simplemente se levanto poniendo una mano en su costilla, mirando a la joven tras sus lentes obscuros, vestía una blusa blanca con una falda un poco larga hasta arriba de la rodilla del mismo color, su hermoso cabello amarrado con un listón azul.

_-Michiru—_murmuro sintiendo su corazón latir rápidamente.

La aguamarina alzo la mirada y hay estaba ella, con el cabello más largo amarrado en una pequeña coleta dejando desamarras dos extremidades que le llegaban a la mitad de cara, con sus lentes obscuros, unas cuantas cicatrices en su rostro la más grande en la mejilla izquierda, vestía un pantalón de mezclilla con una chamarra negra _–Ha-Haruka—_dijo un poco nerviosa sintiendo que su propio corazón se le salía del pecho, trago en seco y suspiro profundamente _–No pensé volver a verte—_se armo de valor.

_-Bueno yo…-_ iba a explicar.

_-No, no me expliques nada es tu deber, aunque no te niego que es para mí desagradable volverte a tener que ver aquí en la universidad, creí que nunca más volverías—_ desvió la mirada _–Veo que tú no tienes vergüenza Tenoh—_

Su corazón se comenzó a partir en varios pedazos y sus ojos se cristalizaron.

_-Entonces lo veré en una hora nuevamente en clases profesor Tenoh—_paso a su lado con sus piernas un poco temblorosas, deseo que la chica le negara el paso y le gritara que no se fuera, que ella la amaba, que la aferrara a su cuerpo. Anhelaba estar nuevamente entre sus brazos, pero por más lento que caminara no pasaría la rubia se quedo hay estática.

Luego de dos minutos aproximadamente suspiro y siguió su camino por el lado contrario _**No tienes vergüenza** _ recordó sus palabras _**Es desagradable verte**_ una lagrima recorrió su mejilla hasta su mentón cayendo seguidas de otras, salió de la universidad, se subió a su auto y se fue directamente a su casa, había renunciado no iba a volver y menos ahora que se la había topado frente a frente, estaba nerviosa y enojada consigo misma por haberle causado un mal momento a su sirena, en cuanto llego a la casa, se encerró dando un golpe contra la pared soltando un gruñido_ –Idiota te dije que no fueras- _ volvió a golpear mas fuerte _–Ya no te ama—_las lagrimas caían _–¡Estúpida!—_dio un manotazo tirando el florero, cayó de rodillas al piso y lo golpeo incrustándose pedazos de vidrio del florero _–¡No quiere saber de ti!- _ se reprocho asi misma.

Por otro lado Michi regreso a su salón, _"Olía a alcohol ¿estará bien? Porque no se veía tan bien" _ mientras iba tan metida en sus pensamientos se topo con Darién _–Michi, de casualidad ¿no te has topado con Haruka?—_la chica asintió _–Dios mío, por favor si la vuelves a ver dile que necesitamos hablar, tiene que recapacitar—_

_-En la próxima hora me toca clase con ella yo le…-_

_-Ella renuncio Michiru—_dijo el pelinegro extendiéndole la carta de renuncia.

_-¿Qué?—_fue lo unico que alcanzo a decir.

_-¿Por dónde se fue?—_la chica señalo el pasillo a la izquierda _–Dile a tu hermano que saldré a buscarla, y por favor si la vuelves a ver dile que me urge hablar con ella—_sin más se fue.

La chica sintió un hueco en su estomago ¿renunciar? No ella no podía hacerlo, sabía perfectamente cuanto amaba su trabajo, tal vez eso era solo una mentira y la vería en la próxima clase, sin darse cuenta las lagrimas empezaron a brotar, su mirada estaba perdida, no podía creer que Tenoh hubiera renunciado a su profesión a su razón de vivir, ella más que nadie podía asegurar que eso de renunciar era solo una mentira un mal juego de Haruka para llamar su atención. _-¿Michi?- _ la voz de Usami hizo que regresara a la realidad _-¿Qué paso?—_la miro extrañado.

_-Renuncio—_murmuro.

_-¿Quién?—_ pregunto desconcertado.

_-Haruka, Haruka renuncio—_se lanzo a los brazos del joven tirando sus libros, el chico abrió grande sus ojos ni el mismo podía creerlo, respondió al abrazo de la aguamarina, poniendo su mentón en la cabeza de su amiga, cerrando sus ojos mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

Michiru se aferro a Usami no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, sus lagrimas resbalaban sin cesar de su rostro una seguida de otra, luego de un rato lo unico que salían eran pequeños sollozos acompañados de suspiros _–Michiru, no sé porque te pones tan mal—_dijo el joven _–Si hasta hace poco tu misma dijiste que si no regresaba para ti mejor—_eso fue como una bofetada para la ella, pues su amigo tenía razón, fue ella quien rogo porque no regresara.

_-Yo lo dije por enojo—_se defendió.

_-Pero aun asi tu deseo se cumplió—_la tomo de los hombros y la miro fijamente _–Lo deseaste y ahora mismo ella, acaba de irse de tu vida para siempre—_lo ultimo le dolió mas a la chica, quien no aguanto más y se fue corriendo dejando de lado a su amigo, este la siguió con la mirada y luego la bajo al perderla _–Perdón Michi pero es la verdad—_susurro _–Yo mismo te dije que ni siquiera lo pensaras mira lo que ocurrió—_metió las manos en sus bolsillos y se fue.

Corrió hasta el jardín de rosales, se detuvo y se sentó sobre el pasto abrazando sus piernas _–Yo lo dije sin pensar—_murmuro –_No se pudo haber ido, ella tiene que regresar- _

_-¿Irse? ¿Quién?—_pregunto una voz a su espalda.

Dio vuelta al reconocer la voz y se lanzo a los brazos de Himeko _–Renuncio, mi Haruka renuncio—_lloro desconsoladamente.

La pelinegra abrió grande los ojos y apenas pudo palpar un poco su espalda, sintiendo su camisa humedecer repentinamente _-¿H-Haruka?—_susurro atónita.

_-Himeko-san—_murmuro mientras se aferraba a ella _–La perdí para siempre—_su llanto era el de un niño pequeño, la pelinegra no pudo soportar ni un segundo más, la verdad la carcomía internamente, la tomo por los hombros _-¿Hime…?—_

_-¡Ella no te fallo Michiru!—_sus ojos escarlatas se clavaron en los azules de la nombrada _–Se que me odiaras pero…-_ trago en seco.

_-Déjate de rodeos y habla—_se separo de ella.

_-Todo fue una trampa—_ agacho la cabeza.

_-¿Disculpa?—_ sintió un gran alivio pero a la vez una rabia.

_-Veras…-_

**_Flashback _**

_-Este es nuestro último plan—_saco un as bajo su manga _–Si no lo utilizamos sutilmente vamos a terminar mal—_le aventó la carta hasta los pies de la joven profesora.

_-De acuerdo—_ se quito la bata blanca quedando completamente desnuda y se acerco hasta Himeko sentándose en sus piernas.

_-Tenemos que ser tan sutiles_—rozo sus labios con los de Keiko y le dio un medio beso _–Este no fallara—_ se besaron con pasión y lujuria, las manos grandes de Himeko recorrieron con desespero la piel tersa de su amada profesora hasta llegar a su trasero y levantarse _–Aun tenemos tiempo—_

_-Aprovechemos—_mordió el labio de la pelinegra.

_Una hora después._

El humo del cigarro llenaba la habitación _–Creo que ya es hora—_susurro mientras se acercaba al cenicero para apagar el tabaco.

_-¿Le llamaras?—_su acompañante asintió estirando su mano _–Esta registrada como Tenoh—_le dio el teléfono y se levanto de la cama.

_-Mmm esos registros de contactos los tendré que analizar—_busco el numero hasta que lo encontró, preciono el botón verde y puso altavoz, se levanto hasta llegar con Keiko, abrazandola por detrás con una mano.

_-¿Celos?—_murmuro con una sonrisa ladina.

_-Tal vez—_beso su cuello.

**_-¿En qué puedo ayudarte Takeuchi?—_**se escucho la voz encantadora de Haruka al otro lado.

_-¿Podrías traerme las notas de los alumnos de cuarto semestre?—_ Himeko le besaba el cuello y acariciaba su pierna derecha.

**_-Ahora mismo no…-_** decia con frustración pero fue interrumpida.

_-Son urgentes—_ sintió la mordida de su amante en su parte más sensible y tuvo que ahogar un gemido.

**_-Paso en cinco minutos a tu casa- _** dijo frustrante mientras colgaba.

_-Bien ahora todo está dicho—_boto el teléfono y se dio la vuelta para tomar el rostro de Himeko entre sus manos.

_-Ponte la bata y ese lindo labial rojo—_

_-Recuerda poner el sedante—_la joven chica asintió.

_-Preparemos todo—_

_Cinco minutos después._

El timbre comenzó a sonar como desesperado, la profesora se puso un poco de loción y camino hasta la puerta _–Tenoh que gusto verte—_saludo sonriente y la recorrió con la mirada la rubia vestía un traje negro y su perfume era un tanto fuerte.

_-Me gustaría decir lo mismo pero…- _ la profesora la tomo del brazo.

_-Entra que no como, además no me gusta arreglar mis asuntos personales en la calle—_

_-Seria más cómodo si se vistiera profesora—_acomodo su traje molesta.

_-¿Te ofrezco algo? - _ la llevo hasta la sala.

_-Keiko en serio no…- _

_-Es de mala educación profesora Tenoh—_advirtió.

_-Un refresco está bien—_se sentó en el sillón.

_-De acuerdo—_camino a la cocina, encontrándose con su amante la cual le sonrió y le señalo la bebida _–Recuerda lo segundo—_susurro y regreso a la sala, le entrego la bebida a Haruka.

_-Gracias, profesora Takeuchi… - _ empezó a hablar.

_-Keiko dime asi por favor—_pidió.

_-Si, si como sea—_bebió todo su refresco ante los ojos de Keiko quien sonrió internamente _– Los alumnos de cuarto semestre…-_ sus ojos se empezaron a nublar, miro el vaso y se encontró con algo espumeante hasta debajo de color blanco _-¿Qué me diste Takeuchi?—_se levanto de golpe y de nuevo cayo al sillón.

_-¿Yo? Nada, solo un refresco- _ sonrió victoriosa.

_-Di la verdad maldita…-_ dijo con odio pero todo le empezó a dar vueltas.

_-No le hables nunca mas asi Tenoh—_una tercera voz se sumo, Haru trato de asomarse pero recibió un golpe en la mejilla. _–Eres una perra que no sabe beber—_ la tomo por el cabello.

_-Kei- Keiko—_

_-Nunca olvidaras ese nombre- _ los ojos de Tenoh se cerraron _–Perfecto ahora a llamar a Michiru- _ saco un teléfono privado y le mando un mensaje a Michiru, cargo a Haruka y la llevo hasta la habitación la desnudaron y le quitaron el folder escondiéndolo, dejando su ropa regada en el piso. _–Llénala de besos—_la profesora asintió y comenzó a besarla por todo el cuerpo, dejando labial, tomo su camisa y dejo marca.

_-Se ve como un angelito—_tomo el rostro de Haruka y la beso_ "Ya no es lo mismo"._

_"__No la toques"_ pensó Himeko mientras veía como la besaba apretando sus puños _–Si tu lo dices—_

Se saco la bata y se acostó al lado de la rubia, las cubrió un poco con la sabana _"Tu fragancia ya no…" _ el sonido del timbre la hizo reaccionar.

_-Me esconderé ahí—_señalo la otra puerta.

_-Himeko—_murmuro y cerro sus ojos acomodándose.

Michiru abrió la puerta camino hasta la habitación y ahí estaba el amor de su vida desnuda, al lado de Keiko Takeuchi _-¡Haruka!—_

**_Fin del flashback_**

Michiru estaba completamente perpleja, no podía, mejor dicho no quería creerlo, su instinto actuó por ella y le soltó tremendo golpe a puño cerrado a la pelinegra que la tiro al piso _-¡TE ODIO!—_se dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr hasta la salida, busco un taxi pero se encontró con una motocicleta que se le puso enfrente.

_-¿Por fin recapacitaste?—_era la voz un tanto gruesa de Usami Akihiko.

_-Usa…-_ el nombrado le extendió el casco.

_-¡Vamos!—_ella subió junto con el aferrándose a su cintura, el chico acelero a todo motor.

_En otro lugar_

Un convertible todo maltratado estaba estacionado en la residencia Tenoh, la puerta de la casa abierta, botellas de vidrio regadas en el piso rotas, colillas de cigarro en el mismo lugar y alguna que otra marca de que estas fueron apagadas en la pared. Los focos rotos, floreros de igual manera, fotografías, vasos y demás cosas en el suelo, sobre el cajón café una nota… Un cuerpo sin vida caminaba hacia el baño, mientras se despojaba de su ropa, se acerco al lavabo y lo abrió dejando caer el agua, tomo un poco entre sus manos y lavo su rostro, se miro al espejo y sus ojos verdes parecían apagados. Cerro las llaves del lavabo y se acerco a la tina que ya estaba llena con agua caliente y sales, se sumergió en ella de una manera cuidadosa, se tallo el cuerpo con sumo cuidado y de la esquina de la bañera tomo la navaja, la miro posando su vista en la punta, sonrió con melancolía y la acerco a sus muñecas rajando de una buena vez sus muñecas, de las cuales empezaron a salir gotas brillantes de sangre.

Cerro sus ojos con tranquilidad y hecho su cabeza hacia atrás _–Adiós Michiru—_

El peli plata llego rozando llanta contra el pavimento, la aguamarina bajo corriendo y se estremeció al ver aquel convertible que la rubia solía amar, siguió el camino y cuando entro se encontró con una nota, la tomo entre manos y sintió una punzada en el pecho al leer su nombre al inicio.

_Michiru, tanto tiempo sin ver tu hermoso rostro, me sentí culpable al notar tus ojos tristes, te falle, creo… Verdaderamente si eres tú la que lee esta tonta nota, perdóname por lo que "hice", yo no lo recuerdo, ¡pero me viste!, ¿acaso fui tan canalla?, estábamos a punto de casarnos, tu y yo, y te hice eso… Me odias y yo también me odio, Siento repudia de mi misma. Ni el alcohol ah podido hacerme olvidar de ti, de tu rostro de ángel, Michi amor, perdóname, se que falle… perdón, perdón, una y diez mil veces ¡PERDON!, amor, yo te amo, quiero estar contigo por el resto de mi puta vida, ¡Soy una tonta sin ti!, cada vez siento menos ganas de vivir, y es por eso mi amor … Que eh decidido terminar con todo, Mich se que siempre maldije a los que se suicidaban, pero no pude hacer algo mejor , no sin ti, perdóname por lo que paso, fuiste eres y serás lo mejor que me ha pasado… ADIOS… ATT: LA PERSONA QUE MAS TE AMO._

_-N-no haru por favor no—_se llevo una mano hasta su boca cubriéndola incrédula de lo que leía, Akihiko estaba tras ella y miro una luz encendida.

_-¡Michiru!—_señalo, la joven miro, ambos no dudaron ni un segundo en subir las escaleras, el corazón de la aguamarina palpitaba con rapidez.

_-¡Haruka!-…_

**_Continuara…_**

_Neka Tenoh regresando, como os dije estamos a finales de esta hermosa historia :') ((Por fin luego de tres años ¿o más?)) espero que os haiga gustado el capitulo, por favor dejadme comentarios para seguir la historia y se acepta que me digan donde tengo errores ortográficos xD ((como siempre))…._

_Nos falta un comentario más en "Sabor ah ti" ((y digo "nos" porque todos ustedes mis queridos lectores son parte de estas historias)) para llegar a los ochenta, si llego a ese número subo capitulo… Estaba pensando seriamente en hacer un maratón de capítulos de Historia de un sueño o subir un one-shot extra… ¿Qué os parece?... Se los debo, asi que elijan que prefieren._

_Psd: Una disculpa por el retraso._

_Queda cordialmente con ustedes_

_Neka Tenoh =3 _


End file.
